Hyperdimension Neptunia: Creation
by Harlinator1
Summary: I've become more then just a man. What am I? Can I change back? Will this change me? Or will this save me?
1. Ch1: An Unknown Land

This is will be a proper story based on the hyperdimension series. I do not own anyone of the characters except the one I added into this. If people like this I will continue onto chapter 2 . Thanks for reading and all your support. Enjoy

As I panicked, I somehow find myself falling from the sky, slowly but surely heading towards my death. I see the land below me getting closer each second and I'm heading directly for a church looking building. I close my eyes as I think I'll hit it but I pass through the roof and "THUD" I land on something and roll a few meters away. To my surprise I am unharmed, I open my eyes, stand up and look around this huge, dimly lit room. I spot 4 shadows in the shape of people but can only see the colors of their eyes, teal, blue, red and purple. I can't help but feel they are looking into my soul with their eyes as I wonder what will happen to me. The shadows start moving towards me and I start to walk backwards until I hit the wall. With no where to run and no where to hide I feel as if my life will end and…

"BUZZ BUZZ" "AHHHH" I yell as I sit upright, breathing heavily as my eyes shoot across every corner of my room until the look towards the sound. I see my alarm and I reach out to hit the snooze button with fear still running through my mind. "It was only a dream?" I say to myself, questioning whether it really was just a dream, it felt so real so I was struggling to believe it was just a dream. I throw off whatever little of my blanket is covering me to the left and swing my legs to the right so I'm sitting like I'm on a chair, still trying to understand where I was in the dream and how I got there. After 5 minutes of trying to figure it out I gave up and stood up, stretching my arms and legs so my body would actually move faster. I start to walk towards my door and open it so I can make myself some toast for breakfast. I grab the bread and take 4 slices out, put them into the toaster and wait. As I stood there waiting my mind started to dwell on the dream I had and put the 4 shadows into thought, who were they and what did they want with me? I couldn't see their faces but I know they wanted me there for some reason but just couldn't figure it out. The toaster pops out the toast and the noise scares me so I turn and jump backward. After I calmed down a little I go into one of the cupboard and grab out a plate and set it near the toaster. I grab all 4 pieces of toast, put then on my plate and walk to the table to sit and eat. I pull out a chair and sat down, placing the plate onto the table and eat slowly. My mind is still distracted by the dream I had but I finish my food and put my plate into the dishwasher. after I searched through my wardrobe looking for something to put on I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and a t-shirt, put on socks and shoes then decided to go for a walk. I locked up my house and off I went and it wasn't a bad day either, the sun was out and it was a nice temperature outside. All of a sudden, out of no where a blinding white light shines all around me and…

1 hour earlier in another dimension…

"Ah ahahahahahah ahahah ah" laughs a being of evil. "I will bring you four brats to your knees!" She yells. With each hit this woman takes down four goddesses and they come crashing down to the ground below them. "Why are our hits having no effect?" Asked the goddess in black. "The four of us should be able to beat the crap out of this bitch" says the goddess in white in a aggressive manner. "Maybe she has gained too much fear to overcome?" Questions the goddess in green. "No, our share energy isn't enough to win. I feel little power coming from the faith of my people" says the goddess in purple with a slightly concerned look on her face. The other 3 goddesses looks grow conceded as they too feel little energy from their people. "Time to fall back" yells the goddess in black and the 4 goddesses begin to fly off in retreat. "Ah ahahahahaha hahaha ha, you will never defeat me, the Deity of Sin no matter how hard you all try, Ah ahahahahahaha hahaha ha" yells the Deity of Sin.

The 4 goddesses fly directly towards a church like building and enter through the ground doors. "My lady, are you hurt?" Says a man inside the building. "I'm fine, it's just a few scratches" replies the goddess in black "I wish to be left alone. No one is to disturb the 4 of us, understand?" The goddess in black questions the man. "Understood my lady" the man replies as he closes the doors to the building. "How the hell did that bitch beat our asses back there?" Says the goddess in white angrily. " your shares have decreased to an all time low, that is why the four of you were no match for Arfoire" says a mysterious small woman sitting on a floating book. "Histoire" the 4 goddesses say in unison. "After Arfoire attacked each nation with monsters by her side she began spreading fear all accross the four nations, leading to a faith lose by the people of all your nations" Histoire said is a concerned voice. "How to we stop her then?" The goddess in purple asked. "There is a way but it may not work" Histoire said, "you may be able to summon someone who will be the savior of Gamindustri and aid you in defeating the Deity of Sin, Arfoire" Histoire continued. "So if we were to attempt to summon one with power to aid us, we will win?" Asked the goddess in green. "Yes, but they may not have the power required to begin with. You may need to help them unlock their full power" Histoire says to the four goddesses. "We have to try otherwise our nations will fall" says the goddess in purple. "Alright. Form a circle and hold each others hands. Once you do shout 'summon' while combining whatever power you all have left. Your powers should find the one who will aid you" Histoire says. The four goddesses form a circle, grab onto each others hands and yell "SUMMON!"

The blinding white light disappears and I'm falling. My dream is coming true but I don't think I'll live. I panic as I fall, I close my eyes and keeping them shut. I don't know where I'll land or what I'll hit but it's going to hurt. "THUD" I land on what felt like people and roll a few meters away. I open my eyes, slowly, and see I'm inside a building. "Where… am I?" I say to myself as I stand up and take a good look around. As I look around I spot 4 females a few meters away from me, thinking maybe they are who I landed on. I freeze in horror at the eye colors of these women, teal, blue, red and purple, just like my dream. These are the 4 that I was terrified of. I start to walk backwards and as I did the four of them walked towards me as the same speed. I hit the wall and realize that my dream has become reality. I close me eyes in hopes that I am not harmed too severely. "Are you unharmed?" Asks one of the females. I open my eyes without saying a word and see they have cornered me. "I said are you unharmed? Asks the goddess in black who repeats her question. "Y-Yes, I'm fine" I reply in a worried tone. "That is good. We thought you had hurt yourself" says the goddess in purple. "Yes, it would have been terrible if you were harmed upon impact" said the goddess in green. "Yeah, wouldn't be much fun if it wasn't me to hurt you" said the goddess in white angrily. "Be nice Blanc or you'll scare our guest" the goddess in green says. "Alright, I'll be nice… for now" the goddess in white replies. "Who are you all? And where am I?" I ask the four. "I am Black Heart in this form, but you can just call me Noire" the goddess in black replies. "I am Purple Heart in this form, but you may call me Neptune" the goddess in purple added. "I'm White Heart in this form and don't forget it, but you can call me Blanc" the goddess in white angrily states. "I am Green Heart in this form, but I will allow you to just call me Vert instead" says the goddess in green. "Um… what do you all mean by 'form'"? I ask, confused at the concept. "Well, in this form we are CPUs, or goddesses to you, but" Noire stopped mid sentence and transforms, "we look like humans when not in out goddess form" Noire continues as Neptune, Blanc and Vert transform into their human form. "You are currently in Gamindustri. It is an amalgamation of four ruling nations, Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox and Lastation, each ruled by a Console Patron Unit, CPU for short. We are currently in the Basilicom of Lastation" says a girl sitting on a floating book as she hovers towards me. "And who are you?" I ask the small girl. "I am Histoire. I am a tome that withholds all history of Gamindustri. I am the worlds everything and the world is my everything" replies Histoire as she seems happy to meet me. "So… you are the so called savior of Gamindustri that we summoned?" Noire says to me in a slightly non satisfied tone. "Aww, don't be a meanie Noire, this is why you don't have any friends" Neptune butts in trying to tease Noire. "I do so have friends, stop saying that I don't Neptune" snaps Noire in a very annoyed tone. "I'm sorry about those two, they are always like this no matter who is around" says Blanc. "That's quite a personality change Lady Blanc" I reply trying to show formality. Before Blanc can say anything Vert butts in and says "because of these 3 lacking in maturity they have shifts in both looks and personality, as you have already witnessed first hand" an irritated Blanc says "I'm going to ignore that" then in a calm. Pice adds "So what is your name?" As all 5 of these girls look directly at me. "My name is Harley" I reply "it is very nice to meet you Harley" Histoire says to me. "Yes, it indeed is nice to meet you" Vert says in an intellectual way "Heya, well I already told you who I am in goddess mode so it's great to meet ya" Neptune says in an energetic and friendly way. "It's good to meet you Harley" Noire says with half a smile on her face. "Now, you must be tired. Lady Noire, will it be fine if you look after Harley while he is here in our dimension?" Histoire asks Noire. "Fine, but he will be my secretary while he is here. Be warned Harley, I'll work you too the bone so be ready" Noire says as if she is going to hit me. "Y-Yes Lady Noire" I reply compliantly.

"My, it is getting rather late. I must depart so I may clear up my backlog of games" Vert says before transforming and leaving the Basilicom. "I believe I will leave as well. I have things to do in Lowee before night" Blanc says then she also transforms and leaves. "Imma stay right here and get to know the new guy better" Neptune says in an excited way. "No you are most certainly not. You still have a lot of work to get done" Histoire says angrily towards Neptune. "Aww, you're a meanie Histy. Fine I'll go. Bye Harley, bye Noire" Neptune says as she too transforms and leave with Histoire following. "So… Lady Noire, do you mind if I ask you something?" I ask. "What is it?" She questions in reply. "I'd like to know more about where I am and about who you are" I ask because I'm pretty interested in the new land and people. "M-m-me? Why me?" Noire panics in reply. "Well yeah, after all you are Lastations goddess, aren't you?" I reply with a smile. "O-ok, I see your point" Noire replies nervously which I find a little odd. "Why do you sound so nervous? Do you really not have any friends?" I ask then realize that Neptune was getting yelled at so I prepared myself for something. "I-I do too have friends! I mean, you… and I… are f-friends… right?" Noire replies nervously and starts to blush for some strange reason. "Yes, we are friends" I say happily then add "so what makes Lastation great?" She starts walking to the balcony as I follow her. "Lastation only does everything. We have the best technology there is and the only impregnable security system in world" Noire says as we stop by the railing of the balcony. "Lastation never stops growing because I always make sure both myself and my nation move forward as one" she adds then smiles. "So what do you think of my nation?" She questions. "I like it. Always keeping itself ready for anything, always growing. That's true prosperity. But you mustn't over do yourself or you'll get sick or hurt. Be careful alright" I say to her. "Well that's why I said you will be my secretary. To make sure I don't over do it" she replies to me. "So I'm like your babysitter?" I say "NO! You're my helper" she replies angrily. "Relax, I was only joking" I say with a smile "it's gotten pretty late" I add "yeah, it's 10pm. I think it's time to sleep" Noire says as she leads me inside. "This is your room. Hope you sleep well tonight. Goodnight Harley" Noire says to me as I open my room door. "Thank you for letting me stay here. Goodnight Lady Noire" I say then I close my room door, walk to my bed and collapse into the comfortable bed, instantly falling asleep.


	2. Ch2: The Little Sisters?

I would like to add that from this point on I will be doing multiple points of views going from my own and the CPUs point of will be doing their point of view however as a thrid person view. I also apologize for this being short, couldn't think up of much. I will make longer chapters though so stay tuned and enjoy.

"Wake up Harley" an angelic voice calls to me as I sleep. "I said… WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!" I shout as I fall out of my bed onto the floor 'THUD' i sit up and look to the one responsible for waking me up. "Why did you have to yell Lady Noire?" I ask while rubbing the back of my head

"Well, if I didn't you would have slept in" Noire angrily says to me "besides, I made breakfast so hurry up before it gets cold" Noire then turns around and walks out of my room, closing the door behind her.

"She really needs to loosen up a little" I whisper to myself as I stand up, stretch a little and walk out remembering I fell asleep in my clothes. I arrive at the kitchen, the smell is familiar to me bt what is it."Hope you like bacon and eggs with toast" Noire says as she walks over with a plate for me.

"Like? No, no… I love bacon and eggs" I say very eager to eat. I grab the plate that Noire held out for me, take a knife and fork then take a seat at the table.

"Hmm…" I'm greeted with an intense stare from a teenage girl who looks similar to Noire.

"Uh… hello? Is there something wrong?" I ask the girl, but I get no response.

"Uni, don't just stare at him like you love him, introduce yourself" Noire says cheekily with a smile.

"W-what?! I d-don't love him! If anyone it's you who would love him" Uni says to Noire as her face goes red in embarrassment.

"J-just introduce yourself" Noire snaps as she too is red in the face with embarrassment.

"Hello, my name is Uni. I'm the CPU candidate of Lastation and Noires younger sister" Uni says to me as her face returns to normal.

"My name is Harley. It's nice to meet you Uni" I reply with a smile.

"It is nice for you to meet me isn't it" Uni says then she continues eating breakfast.

I prefer not questioning so I eat my breakfast. I finish my breakfast and it's as as good as I thought it would be. I get up, take my plate and utensils to the sink and wash them. I put them away and walk out of the kitchen which I am greeted with another intense stare.

"Is… something wrong Uni?" I ask, confused as to why she is staring at me.

"No, noting is wrong" Uni says as she turns around and walks away.

"Don't mind her. She's just trying to get to know you" Noire says as she walks up to me

"She kind of acts like you Lady Noire" I say with a cheeky grin

"What do you mean? We don't act alike" Noire snaps then she continues "follow me"

I follow Noire into the next room and in the room is like an office set-up. "This is where you will be working. I hope it's ok" Noire states as it seems she took some time out of her duties to set this up for me.

"Yes, it's great. Thank you Lady Noire" I reply though I feel I'll be overworked.

"Good. I have to go out and take care of a few monsters. I will be back later" Noire says as she leaves the room.

"Be safe Lady Noire" I reply but I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me. I pull out the chair, sit down and boot up the computer. As I wait for it to load I think about what really happened, how I got here. Then 'THUD'…

I wake up after realizing that I've just been hit on the back of my head with something and it hurts as I slowly stand up. "What the hell hit me?" I say as I look up and see Uni with three mysterious girls.

"They wanted to meet you so I brought you here" Uni says as I see her holding a book the size of a dictionary.

"Hello, my name is Nepgear. I'm the CPU candidate of Planeptune and Neptunes younger sister. It's nice to meet you" The purple haired girl says.

"Hi, I'm Ram and I'm Lowees CPU candidate and Blancs younger sister" the little girl in the pink coat says.

"Umm… hi… I'm Ram. I'm also… the CPU candidate of Lowee… oh, and Blancs younger sister. It's… nice to… meet you" the little girl in the blue coat says as she half hides her face.

"Hello, I'm Harley. I'm from another dimension and was brought here by the CPUs. So Uni, why are you holding that book? And where am I?" I ask confused at my situation.

"Oh, this? I hit you across the back of your head to knock you out and dragged you here to meet the other CPU candidates" Uni says as she smiles.

"You WHAT!? Why? How am I suppose to get back?" I ask as I start to panic.

"That's easy fix. We just bop you over the head again and put you back" Ram says as she is eager to hit me.

"If you let me do it… I'll be gentle. I don't want… anyone else to hurt you" Rom says as she shows her face and smiles.

"Why don't we all do it together?" Nepgear states as Uni, Rom and Ram look at each other then look at Nepgear.

You're super smart Nepgear" Ram praises Nepgear.

"I'm ok with that" Rom says with a smile.

"Alright, on the count of 3" Uni says as the girls start counting.

"1" they all say.

"Wait, can't you just walk me back?" I ask.

"2" they continue.

"Please don't!" I panic.

"3" then 'THUD'…

"Geez, why is he so heavy" Uni says out loud to herself as she slowly drags me back to where I was.

"Uh, Uni… why are you dragging Harley?" Noire questions her little sister.

Umm… well, he finished all his work and had fallen asleep when I came to ask him if he was hungry so I thought I'd drag him to bed so he can rest" Uni says as she thinks it up on the spot.

"Oh, then let me help you" Noire says as she grabs my arms and lifts me while Uni grabs my legs and lifts.

They carry me carefully into my room trying not to wake me up. Uni is leading and she stops to open my bedroom door then continues walking with Noire to my bed.

"Gently now" Noire says as they lower me onto my bed.

"Now let's go so he can rest. He's had a long 2 days" Noire says as both Noire and Uni walk out of my room. Noire closes the door behind them. I wake up. I haven't got a clue as of the time so I roll over and check the time… 9:58pm… how long was I out cold for? As I wondered how long I was out for I fell asleep…


	3. Ch3: A Power Problem

'BUZZ BUZZ' an alarm goes off. A hand from under the bed sheets reaches out and silences the alarm then goes back under the sheets. The sheets fly up and forward as Noire slowly sits up, yawning and stretching.

"7am, good. The store should be opening soon. I better get dressed and go soon" Noire says to herself the she gets up out of bed and puts on her standard black with white dress. Once done she walks towards her door, opens it and leaves her room, closing her bedroom door behind her. She stops at my bedroom door and opens it slightly to peek in.

"I'll let him sleep until I get back" she whispers to herself as she closes the door and continues to the kitchen. Noire grabs some bread and puts them into the toaster to have a quick breakfast. Once the toast is done she puts them on a plate, butters them and eats while standing at the counter. After finishing she puts the plate in the sink and walks away

I'll fix it up after I get back. I have to hurry" she says as she heads for the Basilicom door. Once outside Noire transforms into Black Heart and flies off to the shop she wanted to go to. After around 5 minutes she arrives at the store and lands out the front. A lady inside spots Noire and rushes to the entrance.

"Good morning Lady Black Heart. The clothes you requested are ready so please come in" the shopkeeper says as she bows slightly in front of Noire.

"Good morning to you as well. I appreciate you making the clothes I requested in this short amazing of time. Here is the 160 credits as payment" Noire says in a sort of royal tone due to her personality shift in CPU form.

"Thank you Lady Black Heart. Here are the items you requested" the shopkeeper says as she hands Noire a box with clothing inside.

"Thank you, I shall take my leave then" Noire says as she the turns around and flies off back to the Basilicom.

"I hope they fit. It'll be an embarrassment if I were wrong with the measurements" Noire says as she approaches the Basilicom front door.

She arrives at the Basilicom and lands in front of it, transforms back to human form and walks through the front door. As she walks towards my bedroom once more she is greeted by her sister.

"Good morning sis" Uni says as it appears as she just woke up.

Noire stops right in front of my door, turns around and says "Good morning Uni. I have some tasks for you to do today, they are on my desk when you have had breakfast"

"Ok. So what's in the box?" Uni asks as she is confused.

"Oh, this? I thought since Harley will be staying here in Lastation he should wear something that suits our nation" Noire replies feeling confident that I'll like the clothes.

"Oh, can I see?" Uni asks as she is interested in seeing what Noire got me.

"You'll have to wait. I want Harley to see them first" Noire says smiling, she then turns back to my door and opens it slowly. Noire walks in and closes the door behind her and not allowing Uni to enter after herself.

"Good morning Harley" Noire says is a soft and gentle voice.

"Uhh…" I say as I slowly open my eyes. "Oh, good morning Lady Noire" I follow up after seeing who is standing next to my bed then I close my eyes.

"Well, are you going to get up?" noire asks still using a gentle voice.

"Crap!" I shoot out of my bed and fall onto the floor at Noire feet, 'THUD' "ouch" I say as I roll onto my back and rub my forehead. I open my eyes and realize I can see up Noire dress.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Noire says angrily as she looks down at me.

"Oh crap!" I say as I stand up fast to try and save my life. "I wasn't looking anywhere or at anything" I say as I'm scared to death just imagining how Noire will kill me.

"I'll let it slide for now, but I have something for you" Noire says as she hands me the box.

"Oh, umm… thank you Lady Noire" I reply as I take the box. I set it on my bed behind me and open it.

"So… do you… uhh… like it? Noire asks me as she blushes and gets nervous wondering what I'll say.

I stay silent as I lift out black cargo pants, a dark blue t-shirt with A picture of Lastation printed on the front and a black hoodie with a large LS in stone grey printed on the front and lay them one after the other on my bed. Noire starts to panic thinking that I don't like them.

"Crap, maybe he doesn't like them… what do I do now?" Noire whispers to herself but I hear what she says.

"Lady Noire" I say as I turn around and face her. She looks me in the eyes and I can see she is concerned about what I'll say next. "I like it, thank you" I say with a smile. Noire puts one hand over her heart as if she were about to have a heart attack.

"Don't ever leave me hanging on words like that ever again" she says as she smiles back.

"If you'll excuse me I'd like to get changed" I say to Noire.

"Oh, right. Sorry" Noire replies as she leaves my room closing the door behind her.

I strip down and put on the clothes Noire gave me and to my surprise they fit perfectly. "Wow, she got them right without measuring anything. That's impressive" I say to myself but I hear something, 'THUD' "what was that?" I ask myself as I decide to check it out. I walk to my door and open it and I see Noire on the floor a few meters away like she passed out.

"Lady Noire!" I shout as I rush to her side and crouch next to her. I place my hand on her forehead and she is hot, I guess a fever maybe, but I didn't think a goddess could get sick. I pick Noire up and walk into my room. I gently place her in my bed and pull the sheets over her.

"H-Harley…" Noire tries to speak and only opening her eyes enough to see it's me.

"Shh… don't talk, just rest" I say as I'm very concerned about how she is right now. Noire closes her eyes and I walk out of my room and towards the bathroom to get a cloth and wet it with cold water to try cool her head a little. As I walk past the kitchen I see one of the chairs near the doorway so I stop, look in and see Uni one the floor like Noire was.

"Lady Uni!" I rush to her side and crouch. I feel her forehead and like Noire, Uni is sick as well. I pick Uni up and head back to my room. 'How can they both be sick?' I think to myself as I finally get to my room. I place Uni next to Noire and pull the sheets over her. "Glad Noire got me a double instead of a single" I say quietly. I head back out my room and toward the bathroom for 2 cloths now. I get to the bathroom and look inside the cupboard next to the door and find 2 black cloths, I put them in the sink and turn the tap on for cold water. I turn the tap back off and squeeze both cloths to get most of the water out so they don't drip water then head back to Noire and Uni. I walk into my room and stop beside my bed. I place one cloth on Noire's forehead and the other on Uni's' forehead. I try think of what to do but come up short of anything, so I rush out of my room and to the closest phone. I find one is the lounge room and see that there are 3 buttons labeled, one is for Planeptune's Basilicom, one is for Lenbox's Basilicom and the last one is for Lowee's Basilicom. I press the button for Planeptune's Basilicom and hear the phone ringing.

"Hello, this is Planeptune's oracle Histoire speaking. How may I help?" Histoire answers my call thankfully.

"Lady Histoire, it's Harley. I have a problem and I need you to come to Lastation's Basilicom immediately" I say in a panic.

"Oh, right away. I will be there as soon as possible" Histoire replies.

"Thank you" I say then I hang up the phone and rush back to my room to wait beside Noire and Uni until Histoire arrives. I grab a chair that was in the hallway as I passed and dragged it into my room with me. I place the chair next to my bed so I can sit and make sure they rest.

1 hour had passed and I'm worried more then I was. "Please hurry Histoire" I whisper to myself as I hear someone walking in the Basilicom.

"Yo, Harley? Where you at buddy boy?" I hear Neptune's voice. I get up and walk to the doorway.

"I'm over here" I say and I spot Nepgear and Histoire as well as Neptune.

"What seems to be the issue Harley?" Histoire asks and the three of them head towards me.

"Both Lady Noire and Lady Uni passed out. I'm not sure how or why so I called you" I say as I've calmed down a bit knowing that Histoire is here.

"May I have a look at them?" Histoire asks me.

"Please do" I reply as we all move towards my bed.

"Hmm… I do not believe this is a conventional illness" Histoire says as she looked troubled.

"What do you mean Lady Histoire?" I ask.

"Please follow me, I have something to show you Harley. Neptune, Nepgear, please watch over Noire and Uni until we return" Histoire says as she and I leave my room. We come to a lone door at the end of the hallway and open it.

What… is this?" I ask, confused at the strange looking room with what looks like a console power button floating in the centre.

"This is the room which all Basilicom's have. It houses the power source for each nations CPU" Histoire says as we walk to the centre of the room as the door closes behind us.

"A CPU's power?" I ask.

"Yes. This item floating in the centre of the room is what transfers share energy into power" Histoire replies.

"Share… energy? I'm a little confused, sorry" I say with absolutely no clue as to what she means.

"Allow me to explain. This object you see floating here is what's called a Sharicite, which is powered by the faith of Gamindustri's people and it gives the CPU's their power which allows them to use Hard Drive Divinity, or HDD for short, which is there goddess form. If, however, the faith of the people are driven away from a nations goddess, it can cause then to lose their strength and if they lose all faith then they will lose all of their power and the nation itself will crumble" Histoire explains.

"So Noire and Uni are losing power from the 'Sharicite' because people have lost their faith in them?" I ask, hoping I'm right.

"That seems to be the case. We must go the the guild and complete quests in order to restore Lastation's shares or Noire and Uni will lose their powers" Histoire says in a worried tone.

"Well, let's get started then" I say as I leave the Sharicite room.

"W-wait, you are just human. You could get severely hurt" Histoire shouts as she follows me out of the room.

"Then what are we gonna do?" I ask Histoire.

"Neptune, Nepgear, could you both come here a moment" Histoire calls out to Neptune and Nepgear.

"What up Histy" Neptune asks.

"I have a task for you both. You are to go and reclaim Lastation's shares on behalf of Noire and Uni. They have lost the faith of their people and I must discover why so please do this for their sake" Histoire asks them both.

"We will not fail Histoire" Nepgear says in a confident tone.

"No sweat. We'll get those shares back, but can we eat first cause, I'm kinda hungry" Neptune replies.

"Neptune" Histoire says in an angry tone.

"Okay, we're going. Bye" Neptune replies as she runs out of the Basilicom.

"Wait for me Neptune!" Nepgear yells as she follows Neptune.

"For your own safety, please stay with Noire and Uni. I will be with the Sharicite if you require me" Histoire says to me.

"Yes, Lady Histoire" I reply then walk to my room and sit back down. As I sat there I can't help but think this is pointless. I decide to sneak out of the Basilicom and help do a few quests. I'm outside and, thankfully, a huge sign says 'Guild' on it, so I head for the building. I enter the building and there are both Neptune and Nepgar. I hide behind a pillar as they turn around and walk out. I walk up to you man at the desk and ask, "hello, can you tell me if there are any quests available to help increase Lastation's shares?"

"Let me see… ah, there is one that just appeared. You are to take down 5 Dogoo's in Soulsac Cave and report back to me when complete. We will have someone guide you and assist if you need it" the man says to me. "IF, would you accompany this young man" she asks a girl who is a few meters away.

"Sure thing." She replies as she walks towards me. "Hello, I'm IF. I'm one of the guilds top agents" She says to me.

"Hello, my name is Harley" I reply.

"Well then, shall we get going?" IF asks me.

"Yes, let's go" I say confidently. To my surprise, Soulsac cave isn't that far from Lastation's city. Along the way I spot a thick branch beside a passing tree so I pick it up. It was about 1 meter long and wasn't too big so it would be useful at taking things down, so long as it didn't break.

"Why'd you pick up that up?" IF asks me.

"Well, I don't have a weapon of my own so I'll make do with this" I reply.

"Why don't you have a weapon?" IF replies in an annoyed tone.

"It's a long story so I'll explain later. How far is this cave?" I ask.

"It's right there" IF says as she points to a cave 20 meters away. We enter the cave and find there are 2 paths to take.

"So, what do we do?" I ask.

"We will have to split up. We can cover more ground that way. Will you be fine on your own?" IF says to me.

"I'll be fine, meet back here is 10 minutes?" I ask.

"Okay. Good hunting" IF says to me as she walks down the path to the right. I start walking down the path to the left, it's a decent size cave but I find nothing so far. After about 5 minutes of walking I see a group of 3 blue jelly looking things ahead.

"Dogooooo" one of the creature say.

"So this must be a dogoo then" I say to myself as the 3 dogoo's look at me. "Alright then, let's go" I run towards them and they bounce towards me.

"Haaayyyaaaa" I shout as I swing the branch and hit one of the dogoo and it disappears. "1 down, 2 to go" I say as I turn and swing at another one. It to disappears, so I'm left with 1. I swing one more time and land a hit which the dogoo then disappears like the first 2. "Well, that was easy" I say to myself and look around. There, in a little pile of the jelly is a black orb. I walk up to it and kneel next to it. "What is this?" I say to myself as I pick it up with both hands. It's starts to glow a blood red color. "What the hell!" I say, then I black out.

At the Basilicom, Histoire heads to my room. "Harley, I think I found the cause of the pro…" she stops talks and looks around the room for me. "Harley, where are you?" She calls but gets no response. "He must have gone out to do quests" she says as she grabs her tiny phone and calls someone.

Back in the cave, "demon slice!" IF yells and she finishes off a group of dogoo's. "That takes care of 3. I hope Harley is doing okay" she says to herself as she looks back the way she came. Her phone starts to ring. "Wonder who's calling" she says as she gets her phone out of her pocket and see's its Histoire calling and answers it. "Hello Histoire" IF says.

"Hello IF. I have something to ask of you" Histoire replies.

"Ask away" IF says.

"Have you by chance met anyone named Harley?" Histoire asks.

"Yes, I have. He is doing a quest with me right now, why?" IF asks.

"Could you bring him back to Lastation's Basilicom please. I told him to stay here and watch over Noire and Uni until their shares come back" Historie says.

"Alright, I'll bring him back. I'll ask about how he knows them later. I will call you when I have him" IF replies.

"Thank you IF" Histoire replies.

"Talk soon Histoire" IF says as she hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket. "I have a lot of questions for you Harley as soon as I find you" IF says to herself as she turns around and walks back. She gets back to the entrance and heads down the path I took. "You couldn't have gone too far" she says to herself as she continues down the path. IF spots me lying on the floor unconscious and shouts "Harley?! Crap, are you okay" says she rushes to my side. "Out cold, better call Neptune" IF says as she gets out her phone and dials Neptune's number. "Please be close by" IF whispers. Her phones starts ringing.

"Hello Iffy" Neptune replies in her HDD form.

"Are you close to Soulsac cave?" IF asks.

"We are currently flying overhead, why do you ask?" Neptune replies.

"I need help, I'm inside the cave down the left path" IF replies.

"Understood. Nepgear and I will be there in a moment" Neptune replies

"Thanks" IF says as she hangs up and puts her phone away. After about 10 minutes Neptune and Nepgear arrive.

"Iffy" Neptune says and both her and Nepgear head towards IF and I.

"Goodness, is that Harley?" Nepgear says.

"How do you know who he is?" Neptune asks.

"Umm… well" Nepgear starts.

"Tell me later, we need to get him out of here" Neptune says as she picks me up.

"Wait, you both know him? Never mind. I'll call Histoire and tell her you are bringing him to the Basilicom" IF says as she pulls her phone out.

"Let's go Nepgear" Neptune says as they head for the exit. We reach the exit, Neptune and Nepgear starts flying a little higher.

"So, mind telling me how you know Harley?" Neptune asks.

"Oh, about that. Well we kinda hit him over the head with a big book and dragged him out so Rom, Ram and I could actually meet him. Uni knocked him out while he was at the Basilicom then we all knocked him out to take him back" Nepgear says.

"Why didn't you just ask him to come and meet you all?" Neptune asks.

"I didn't think of it at the time. I'm sorry" Nepgear replies.

"You'll have to apologize to him when he awakens" Neptune says.

"Okay. I will" Nepgear replies as they finally reach the Basilicom. They fly in through the balcony and are greeted by Histoire.

"What happened to him?" Histoire asks.

"We are unsure of it as well" Neptune stats.

"Well, bring him in. We will put him in Noire bed for the time being" Histoire says.

"How's Noire and Uni?" Nepgear asks.

"They are slowly getting better but still require more faith. Neptune, can you get Blanc and Vert to aid us?" Histoire asks.

"I will try" Neptune says as she carried me into Noire's room.

"What can I do to help Histoire?" Nepgear asks.

"Can you stay here and watch over Harley, Noire and Uni?" Histoire asks

"You can count on me" Nepgear replies as the enter Noire's and place me in her bed.

I wake up, "uhh… where am I?" I say

"Don't move too much Harley. You need rest" Noire tells me.

"Lady… Noire?" I says quietly.

"Don't talk either. Save your strength" Uni says to me.

Lady Uni" I say quietly but a little louder then I first spoke.

"Heya buddy boy. You feelin' any better?" Neptune asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. So… what happened?" I ask.

"Well, you were unconscious when I found you so I can't really say. Also I have a lot of questions for you but for now they can wait" IF says.

"How long was I out for?" I ask.

"About 2 and a half days" Histoire says.

"2 and a half days?" I say as I slowly sit up.

"Stop moving. Geez, you are going to hurt yourself" Noire says.

"Lady Noire, Lady Uni, are you both okay now?" I ask, trying to avoid talking about how I'm doing.

"Yes, we are fine now. I heard you went out and tried to gains shares for Uni and I. Thank you" Noire says, "but don't ever do that again, understand?" She adds in an irritated tone.

"Yes Lady Noire" I reply.

"Now, Uni, I believe you owe Harley an apology for hitting him over the head" Noire says as she looks at Uni.

"Nepgear, you gotta say sorry dorry for knocking him out as well" Neptune says after turning to Nepgear

"I'm… sorry, Harley" Uni says.

"I'm sorry as well" Nepgear added to Uni's apology.

"It's fine. No need to worry" I say as I smile at both of them.

"Go back to sleep Harley. We won't be far if you need us ok" Noire says.

"Alright. Wait, why am I in your room Lady Noire?" I ask.

"Well you put Uni and I in your bed so Neptune put you here. You can stay here, but only for tonight. I'll drag you out in the morning" Noire says as they all head out of the room. "Goodnight Harley" Noire says.

"Goodnight Lady Noire" I reply then Noire closes the door and I go back to sleep.


	4. Ch4: The Kidnapping

I wake up and roll to my side to check the time, 8:50am. "Crap, Lady Noire is gonna kill me for sleeping in for almost 2 hours" I say as I shoot out of bed but I spot my clothes that I was wearing when I arrived had been washed, but by who. I think about it for a minute then let it go and get changed before Noire comes for blood. I finish getting changed, walk out of my room and am hit with a heavenly smell. I'm drawn to it and cannot stop myself but walk toward the kitchen and I see both Noire and Uni cooking. I freeze and question whether I just made killing me easier for Noire so I start to slowly walk backwards then 'THUD' into the wall I go.

Noire and Uni turn and look straight at me and Noire says "it's about time you woke up" in an annoyed tone.

"You should have woken up earlier Harley" Uni tells me in an annoyed tone as well.

"I… I'm sorry Lady Noire and Lady Uni" I say as I bow before them.

"You will be sorry in a minute" Noire says as I see her legs appear in front of me. I look up, look Noire in the eyes and she says "because your breakfast is getting cold" she adds with a smile.

"My… what? Wait, so you aren't angry that I slept in?" I ask confused.

"No, I'm not" Noire tells me.

"Noire said to let you sleep in so I came in and turned off your alarm" Uni tells me.

"Oh… alright then" I say but I still think she is a little mad at me.

"That reminds me, we are all going over to Planeptune so once you eat Harley we have to leave" Noire states.

"My first visit to Planeptune. Lady Noire, what's Planeptune like?" I ask as I take a seat at the table.

"Wait and see" Noire says as simple as possible as she places my plate in front of me with a knife and fork "hope you like pancakes" Noire adds with a smile.

"I do, thank you Lady Noire" I say to Noire.

"Hey! What about me? I helped" Uni says as it seems she is jealous.

"Thank you Lady Uni. I bet your pancakes are the best" I say to try tease Noire.

"W-why you" Noire says as I see fire in her eyes.

"Oops… I think I might have done it now" I say as slowly move my chair out but I'm stopped by Noire.

"Let's just see who made the best pancakes. I'll force feed you every last one!" Noire says as she tries to grab the fork I'm holding but I don't let her have it, she grabs my hand by mistake and snaps her arm to her chest. She takes a step back and blushes. "Umm… j-just hurry up and eat" Noire says in a soft voice, she then turns around and walks out of the kitchen.

"That was… strange" I say looking at the doorway and I blush a little.

"Are you blushing?" Uni asks.

"Huh? N-no, I'm not" I say then I look down at my plate and start to eat.

"Do you like Noire?" Uni asks as she sits next to me.

I choke on my food but manage to swallow it. I catch my breath then say "w-why do you ask?" I say as I start to panic.

"I'm curious, that's all" Uni says.

"Well, I'm not sure" I say trying to think of something to change the subject to.

"Do you like any of us CPU's?" Uni asks.

"I don't know. I've only been here a few days so I'm not sure" I say. Thought I like all the CPU's but out of them all, Noire is the one I like most. Not sure why but I've liked her since I saw her.

"Right, sorry for asking" Uni says as she looks a little upset.

"No need to be sorry Lady Uni. I understand your curiosity and I promise you'll be the first to know if I like any of you CPU's okay?" I say .

"Really? Yes! I mean, alright" Uni replies with a smile.

"Why are you so happy about that? You hoping I like you" I ask with a smirk.

"N-no. As if I'd like you" Uni says bluntly.

"Never said anything about you liking me but ouch" I say then I get back to eating.

"Hey Harley, Uni, are you both finished yet? We have to hurry" Noire yells out.

"In a minute sis" Uni yells back. Both Uni and I finish our food and head for the sink, "I'll wash up, you go to Noire, I'll catch up" Uni says.

"You sure? I don't mind washing up" I say trying to be nice.

"I insist, go" Uni replies so I hand her my plate and utensils then walk out of the kitchen.

"Lady Noire, I'm ready to go" I call out as I walk down the hallway.

"What about Uni?" Noire asks me as she steps out of her room.

"Lady Uni said she will catch up" I say as I stop in front of Noire.

"Alright, then I'll take you to Planeptune. Let's get going" Noire says as she turns and heads for the door with me following. As we walk out of the Basilicom Noire gets a phone call.

"Hello" Noire says after answering the call.

"Hello Noire, it's Histoire" Histoire replies.

"What can I do for you Histoire?" Noire asks.

"Can you go to virtua forest, Neptune and Nepgear are both currently there and asked me to call and tell you where to meet them" Histoire says.

"Alright, thanks Histoire. We will get them and come see you afterwards. Talk soon" Noire says then she hangs up and puts her phone away. We reach a small park and stop.

"Why are we stopping Lady Noire?" I ask.

"Are you okay with heights?" noire asks as she turns around to face me.

"I'm terrified, why?" I reply.

Noire transforms into Black Heart and says "we must fly to get to where Neptune and Nepgear are" Noire tells me.

"Uhh… can't we walk?" I ask as I panic.

"It's faster this way" Noire says as she flies behind me and picks me up.

"Please don't, I beg you" I plead.

"Too late" Noire says then we fly up.

"Ahhhhh" I shout as I hold onto Noire for my life. It takes us about 10 minutes of flying and we arrive at virtua forest.

"You can relax now, we have arrived" Noire says as she slowly lands on the ground.

"Never… do that… AGAIN!" I say then I jump out of her arms.

Noire transforms and says "I wouldn't have let you fall, geez" then we start walking around virtua forest.

"So what monsters live here?" I ask Noire as we search for Neptune and Nepgear.

"Well, from what Neptune told me there are dogoo's, tulip's and boxer-x monsters" Noire replies.

"Alright. Well I know how to beat dogoo's at least" I say.

"What do you mean?" Noire asks me.

"Remember how you and Uni were sick because you lost shares?" I say.

"Yeah, what about it?" Noire replies.

"I kinda snuck out while Lady Histoire wasn't looking and accepted a quest against dogoo's" I repliy.

"You what!?" Noire stops and turns to face me "the hell were you thinking!? It's too dangerous for you" Noire yells at me.

"I beat them but then…" I stop talking.

"Then what?" Noire asks.

"Look out Lady Noire!" I say.

"Huh?" Noire turns and gets hit by a giant spider-man looking thing with a sword. "Ahhh!" Noire yells as she is sent flying 10 meters and 'THUD' collides with a tree. "A guard vermin! Here?" Noire says. The monster looks at me, then to Noire. It heads for Noire instead of hitting me. "You wanna fight, then let's fight" Noire says to the monster and starts to transform, but nothing happened. "Why didn't I transform?" Noire says looking down at her hands. "RRRRRAAAAHHHHHH" the monster yells. Noire looks up into the monsters eyes and drops to her knees. The monster lifts it sword, Noire closes her eyes, I run to Noire and 'CLING' the monsters sword collides with a katana I willed into my hands.

"Lady Noire, move. NOW!" I say to her.

Noire looks up and sees me trying to protect her, "Harley!?"

"Move" I say once more and with that Noir gets up and runs off. I push with all my might and throw off the guard vermin's balance. "You wanna fight then take me on" I say. The monsters swings it's sword again but I jump and roll to the side. "Take this!" I yell then I jump towards it and will a giant hammer in my hand then 'SMACK' I hit the monster directly and send it back a meter. " a hammer now? That'll work". I whisper to myself. "RRRRAAAAHHHH!" The monster yells then it swings again and again but I dodge every single attack then…

"Cross Combination!" Someone yells and in one attack the monster is defeated."are you ok Harley?" The voice says behind me. I know that voice.

"Lady Neptune?" I say as I turn around and see Neptune in HDD mode, my hammer disappears.

"Since when did you acquire a weapon?" Neptune asks.

"I'll explain shortly" I say then I turn to the way Noire ran and yell "Lady Noire, where are you?".

"I'm here" Noire walks out from behind a tree and towards Neptune and I.

"Oh, hi Harley, hi Noire!" I hear another voice.

"Nepgear?" I say and turn around to see Nepgear in HDD mode.

Both Neptune and Nepgear transform then Nepgear says, "how are you both?"

"I'm alright" I reply. Noire stays silent looking at the ground. "Lady Noire?" I say.

"Huh, what?" Noire lifts her head and looks at me.

"You ok?" I ask as she seems troubled.

"Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine… thanks to you" Noire replies while looking at the ground.

The nep sisters transform and Neptune says, "well we beat the monster we needed to. Now maybe Histy will let us play and not get all 'take responsibility' and junk. Come on peeps" in her usual friendly self. The four of us start walking to Planeptune's Basilicom but I notice Noire is trailing behind us all, so I slowdown to match her pace.

"Are you sure you're ok Lady Noire?" I ask quietly.

"I…" That's all that Noire says at the time.

"Lady Noire?" I say, my concern grows.

Noire starts to blush and says, "you risked your life for me… why?" Her right hand starts to shake which I notice instantly.

"Well I'm your secretary, aren't I?" I question her.

"Yeah, I know, but… i-if you weren't my secretary… would you have… uhh… still… saved me?" She replies, still blushing and hand shaking more then it was.

"Absolutely. I won't let anything harm you" I say.

"Hey! Wanna go get some pudding guys!" Neptune asks both Noire and myself.

"Yeah, why not" I reply.

"O-ok" Noire says trying to relax a little.

"Then we're almost there peeps. Be ready for some good eats" Neptune says as we follow her to a shop dedicated to pudding.

Neptune pushes open the door and, (deep inhale) "ah… the smell of the angels. Pudding". We walk up to the counter and Neptune is the first to order, "hiya, can I have one of those egg puddings… uhh, Nep Jr. What'll you have?"

"I'll have an egg pudding also" Nepgear says.

"Then make that two of your delicious egg puddings please" Neptune asks.

"Here you go, that'll be 10 credits" the lady at the counter says.

"You got this Nep Jr." Neptune says as she grabs her pudding and finds a seat.

Nepgear grabs 10 credits from one of her pockets, gives the lady the money, takes her pudding and joins Neptune at a table.

"How may I help you two?" The lady asks Noire and I.

"Can I have a chocolate pudding please" I say to the lady.

"Can you make that 2 chocolate puddings" Noire asks the lady.

"Sure, that'll be 10 credits"

Noire grabs out her purse and give the lady 10 credits, I grab both puddings and hand one to Noire, then we walk over to the Nep sisters and sit down.

We all eat our pudding, get up to put the rubbish in the bin and head for the Basilicom once again. "That pudding was like a super, duper, mega, ultra pudding" Neptune says.

"I have to hand it to you Lady Neptune, that was a good chocolate pudding" I say to Neptune.

After a couple of minutes walking we reach the Basilicom.

"Wow, it's huge" I comment on the tower. I assumed it would be like Lastation's Basilicom.

"Yep. Got it built like this cause it looks super cool" Neptune says.

"So you still call it a Basilicom?" I ask Neptune.

"Nah, I call it Planeptune tower" Neptune replies

We walk in and are greeted by Histoire. "Hello you four" Histoire says to us.

"Hiya Histy, ya miss me?" Neptune asks.

"We completed the quest you gave us Histoire" Nepgear tells Histoire.

"Very good. Thank you both" Histoire says to the Nep sisters.

"You shoulda seen the H man take on the guard vermin. He was all like POW, and I WILL BEAT YA, and whatever" Neptune says.

"Umm… what does Neptune mean Harley?" Histoire questions.

"It's a long story" I reply.

"Very well. Please follow me and you can explain in detail what transpired. Vert, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Uni are currently waiting upstairs" Histoire says as we all head towards an open elevator. We walk in, Histoire presses the 'CPU' floor button and up we go. We reach the CPU floor which seems to be the top floor and the doors open, we walk out into a hallway. We walk down the hallway to a door on the left and Neptune opens the door.

"Home, sweet home" Neptune yells.

"Why are you always loud Neptune" Blanc asks.

"I believe it is just in her nature" Vert comments.

"Hey, I just like announcing myself and stuff" Neptune replies.

"I see Harley is with you" Vert says.

"Hello Lady Vert and Lady Blanc" I say to them both.

"Hello indeed Harley" Vert replies.

"Hello Harley" Blanc replies shortly after.

"Is he here?" A voice from the balcony yells then both Rom and Ram appear at the door, "yay, Harley's here!" Ram yells, now that I recognize it was her yelling at first.

"Uh-uh" Rom says as they both run towards me and both grab one of my hands each.

"Come play a game with us" Ram says.

"Please… come play" Rom asks.

"Rom, Ram, how do you both know him?" Blanc asks as she is confused.

"Well… I was knocked out and dragged by Uni to see them, then I was knocked out again and dragged back to Lastation's Basilicom by Uni" I say then Uni walks inside unaware that Noire is not happy to hear this.

"Uni, why did you knock Harley out?" Noire asks.

"Oh, umm… they wanted to see him so Rom and Ram found the biggest book in Blanc's library and gave it to me" Uni admits.

"Apologize to him now" Noire says angrily.

"Rom, Ram, you both say sorry as well" Blanc says to her sisters.

"I'm sorry Harley" Uni says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to" Ram says.

"Sorry…" Rom says.

"It's fine. But next time just ask me to meet people alright?" I say to the three of them.

"Ok" the three reply.

"So Harley, can you explain what Neptune was talking about?" Histoire asks me.

"Alright. Well, I summoned a weapon into my hands somehow" I explain.

"Weapon? But how?" Histoire asks.

"I'm just guessing but it might have something to do with an orb I touched in Soulsac cave" I say.

"Orb? Can you remember it's color?" Histoire asks.

"It was black at first but when I touched it, it turns blood red" I say.

"I know only of one such orb that changes color like that. I believe it was called the 'Black Orb of Deception' if I am correct" Histoire tells me.

"Orb of deception?" I ask.

"It has the ability to let the user summon a vast variety of weapons to aid them" Histoire explains.

"So I can actually summon any weapon I want?" I ask.

"Yes, but I do not know of any side-effects to the use of this power" Histoire says concerned.

"I will use it wisely then" I say.

"Ha hahahahahahaha haha" an evil laugh comes from outside.

"Damn it, it's her" Noire says.

"It's who?" I ask.

"She is called the Deity of Sin, Arfoire" Histoire says as all CPU's and CPU candidates transform.

"We will deal with her" Neptune says.

"I'm gonna beat that bitch up for last time" Blanc yells then the 8 of them fly out the open balcony door.

"Histoire, can I go out and see what this 'Arfoire' character is like? I will keep my distance" I ask.

"Very well. You will need to study up on her sooner or later" Histoire says the. I head for the elevator and take it down. I run outside of Planeptune tower and see the CPU's fighting Arfoire so I follow them and we end up in virtua forest. I get there and see all 8 on the ground.

"Damn it, why can't we win" Noire says.

"Don't give up CPU's. I believe you can do it so fight!" I yell and that seems to boost their confidence.

"Yeah, he's right. We can beat this old hag up" Blanc yells to everyone.

"Alright, let's go" Neptune calls out as they all rush in and land hits on Arfoire.

"How are you able to damage me?!" Arfoire yells.

"If you admit defeat we will let you go" Vert says.

"Never. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" Arfoire says then with one swing of her sword she knocks all CPU's to the ground. She floats over to Noire and puts the point of her blade at Noire's throat. "You will now die" Arfoire says to Noire then she lifts her sword above her head. I run towards Noire, without thinking about my own safety, summoning a katana as I run and 'CLING' I stop Arfoire's sword with my own. "What?" Arfoire says as she is stunned and with this putting her off I use all my force and put Arfoire back.

"You will NOT harm the CPU's" I say holding my blade the the ready.

"You are going to be a problem. Or maybe the best thing for me" Arfoire says as she readies herself to attack.

"You'll have to get through me to get to them" I say as the 8 CPU's look at me and admire my bravery. Arfoire floats towards me and swings, 'CLING' our swords collide once more and we hold it as is with our blades crossed.

"Haha" Arfoire gives out a short laugh then swings up. I lose balance, my katana is sent flying up then disappears. Everything feels like it's in slow motion as Arfoire brings her sword to her right side then swings up.

"Aargh" I yell as I'm sent flying, a huge cut is left on my body starting at my left hip and ending at my right shoulder. 'THUD' I hit the both a tree and the ground then black out. Noire looks in fear then she turns to Arfoire with an uncontrollable rage built up.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Noire yells then lunges at Arfoire. "Lace Ribbon Dance!" Noire yells as she attacks and send Arfoire into the air

"Aargh" Arfoire yells as she is stunned.

"Everyone get up. Let's attack with Guardian Force!" The 4 CPU's attack and send Arfoire plummeting straight into the ground.

"Aargh!" Arfoire yells.

"Now it's our turn. Superior Angels!" Uni yells as the 4 CPU candidates attack.

"Damn it!" Arfoire looks around and sees what's amiss. "You win this time CPU's. But next time you will all die! Aha hahahahahahaha haha ha!" Arfoire laughs and disappears.

All the CPU's land on the ground and transform. "Well that was easy peasy" Neptune says.

"That was too easy" Blanc says in her quiet voice.

"Yes, I must admit Arfoire did not live up to expectation. Or at least not to that last battle standard" Vert comments.

Noire looks at where I landed to see if I'm ok, but I'm nowhere to be seen. "Where is Harley?" Noire says as she starts to worry. All the CPU's look around to find me. "Where is he" Noire says as none of the CPU's can find me. Noire walks over to where I landed, drops to her knees and starts to get tears in her eyes. "Where…" Noire starts to say but she chokes on her words. The rest of the CPU's walk over to Noire.

"Oh, come on now, loving heart. Wipe those eyes, I'm sure he is all okie-dokie" Neptune says as she places her hand on Noire's shoulder and Noire looks up at Neptune. "How about we all head back to my tower for a little R&R. Maybe Harley went back to the tower" Neptune adds.

"'Sniffle' o-okay…" Noire says quietly trying to hold back her tears, stands up and all the CPU's walk back to Planeptune tower.

Hours later…

I wake up, slowly opening my eyes but barely able to keep them open and I hear talking.

"Why the hell did you bring him, you rat?" One voice says.

"Hey, you wanted someone so I got someone, chu. Next time you do it, chu" another voice says.

"Hmm… well, I can make this work. It'll work better this way" the first voice says then I black out.


	5. Ch5: The Mysterious Challenger

3 weeks have passed since Arfoire last attacked and the CPU's planned to search for me, but stopped after a week. The only one that didn't give up was Noire, she believed I was still out there. Noire went out on a search to find me everyday for those 3 weeks since I disappeared, ignoring her CPU duties most of the time. When she turned up nothing she would just sit in her room, holding the hoodie she bought me, get tears in her eyes and hope that I would return.

'Knock knock' "umm… Noire?" Uni says, but she is met with silence. "Noire, please come out" Uni tries again but still not a word from Noire. "O-okay. Well I'll be out here if you need me" Uni says then walks away from Noire's bedroom door. Uni goes to the lounge room and before she sits down, 'knock knock' Uni turns to the door then walks to the door. Uni opens it, "hello?" She sees Neptune, Nepgear, Blanc, Rom, Ram and Vert.

"Hiya Uni. So how's Noire doing?" Neptune asks.

"Noire is…" Uni starts but stops talking and looks towards the hallway.

"Still a downer, huh?" Neptune comments.

"Yeah… please come in" Uni tells the CPU's, they all walk in and find a seat in the lounge room.

"Has Noire done anything lately?" Blanc asks Uni.

"All she really does is go look for Harley but she hasn't found him or anything to lead to him yet" Uni states.

"Does Noire have an attachment to Harley?" Vert asks.

"Well, I'm not too sure. I guess she likes him" Uni says.

"How about love then? Maybe she has a place for him in her heart?" Blanc says.

"I don't know. Maybe she does…" Uni replies.

"Me thinks she loves him" Neptune tells everyone.

"Why do you think that sis?" Nepgear asks her sister.

"It's easy peasy. She is acting like a lover who lost the love" Neptune replies.

"Lover who lost the love?" Uni says, confused at what Neptune was saying.

"I think I get it" Blanc says.

"What does Neptune mean Blanc?" Uni asks.

"It's kind of like if I lost Rom or Ram, or Neptune lost Nepgear, even Noire losing you Uni. Something you really care about or love, if you lose it, it makes the person feel horrible knowing that the one they love is gone and there isn't much they can to to find them. But in this case, it's a romantic loss. Noire is upset because a guy she loves is missing so she might be heartbroken" Blanc states.

"Oh… I get it" Uni replies.

"Maybe we should… help Miss Noire again" Rom says.

"Yeah. I'd feel pretty bad if I lost Rom. Let's help Noire" Ram says.

"Alright, it's settled. Uni, please go get your sister so we may look around Planeptune where Harley was taken" Vert states.

"Okay" Uni says, she then gets up and heads to Noire's door. 'Knock knock' "hey sis. Wanna go look for Harley together?" Uni says.

"You'll *sob* help me?" Noire says quietly but load enough for Uni to hear her.

"Not just me, the other CPU's have offered to help" Uni says.

"O-okay" Noire replies, Noire stands up, puts my hoodie on her bed and walks to her door. noire opens her door and walks out, closing the door behind her. Uni and Noire walk to the lounge room and every looks at Noire. "T-thank you all" Noire says. The CPU's walk to the balcony and transform then start to fly to virtua forest.

"If we are to find Harley, it would be ideal to start from where he was taken" Vert says.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll find that bitch Arfoire and kick her ass" Blanc says.

"Calm down Blanc. We are here to aid Noire in her search efforts for Harley" Neptune comments.

"We're here" Noire states as the CPU's float to the ground and start looking around.

"Hey, I found something" Uni calls out and everyone rushes over to her.

"Are they footprints?" Nepgear asks.

"It appears so. Maybe IF can tell…" Neptune starts saying but is interrupted.

"Ahah ahahahahahaha haha ha" a familiar laugh is heard.

"Finally, that old hag decided to show her ugly mug" Blanc says as they all turn around and see Arfoire floating in the sky.

"Ready to lose CPU's? I can help with that" Arfoire says then she flies directly for the 8 CPU's. Arfoire attempts to attack but misses, then the CPU's retaliate with Guardian Force and the CPU candidates with Superior Angels. "Aargh" Arfoire yells as she is hurled through the air but finds her balance.

"Give it up" Noire says.

"I've still got a trick up my sleeve" Arfoire says then yells, "SHOW YOURSELF!". A bolt of pure white lightning cracks through the sky and the CPU's are all stunned. They look up and see a floating figure, built like a tank with muscle, blood red eyes, long white hair and a short white beard as the being looks down onto the CPU's with their arms folded in front of them.

"Who is that?" Neptune wonders.

"I am your worse nightmare" a dark, sadistic voice answers back. "I am CPU Odin and I will be your opponent from this point onward" the voice says.

"Wait, you're a male CPU? Impossible!" Noire calls out and another bolt of pure white lightning cracks through the sky and Odin is now in front of the CPU's.

"Not just a male CPU, I am a god" Odin says then pulls out a broadsword and with one hit sends Blanc, Vert, Neptune and Noire flying down to the ground. The CPU's hit hard, they are forced out of their HDD forms and knocked out cold.

"Neptune!" Nepgear yells out.

"Noire!" Uni yells.

"Blanc!" Rom and Ram yell out together.

"That was not even worth my time. CPU candidates, I will leave you with something to motivate your actions. If any of you, including the CPU's themselves, would like to see Harley again… you will have to defeat me. I expect a decent battle when next we meet" Odin says to the candidates then lightning fills the sky and both Arfoire and Odin are gone. The CPU candidates rush to the CPU's sides, trying desperately to wake them up, Nothing works.

"I'll call IF. Maybe she can help us carry the CPU's back to Planeptune tower" Nepgear says then she pulls out her n-gear and calls IF.

"Hello?" IF responds.

"IF, it's Nepgear. We need you to help us. The CPU's are unconscious in virtua forest and we need help taking them back to Planeptune tower" Nepgear says in a panic.

"I'll be right there" IF replies then hangs up.

"Please hurry IF" Nepgear whispers as she puts her n-gear away. After about 10 minutes IF shows up.

"Oh no. Alright, Rom and Ram, carry Vert. Nepgear, you carry Neptune. Uni, you carry Noire, I'll carry Blanc. Let's hurry people" IF says, taking full control of the situation. And like that the candidates do as they were told and carry the CPU's to tower.

4 hours pass and the CPU's finally wake up, "ouchy… that hurts" Neptune complains.

"ugh, what… happened" Noire asks.

"I'm not sure… I remember being hit but that's about it" Blanc states.

"I recall a male CPU attacking us" Vert comments.

"That's right… I think he was called Odin" Noire says.

"Oh, you are all awake" Nepgear says as she walks into the room.

"Where is Uni?" Noire asks.

"What about Rom and Ram?" Blanc ask.

"Rom and Ram as having a nap and Uni went out to get Compa to help" Nepgear tells them.

"How long were we out for?" Noire asks.

"About 4 hours" Nepgear says.

"Oh my…"Vert says.

"But that's not all. Odin know where Harley is and if we can't beat Odin… we won't see him again" Nepgear says.

"Then I'll kill Odin" Noire says angrily.

"If we kill Odin how are we going to find Harley?" Blanc says.

"Well, I won't kill him instantly. I'll get the information then kill him" Noire says.

"Hey, you girls shouldn't be awake when you are hurt" a voice says.

"Oh, Hi Compa" Nepgear says.

"Hello Ge-Ge" Compa replies.

"Thanks Uni for finding her" Nepgear says.

"It wasn't hard. She was on her way here to begin with" Uni explains.

"So Nep-Nep, why are you all beaten up?" Compa asks.

"Well… long story short, we found a male CPU… but he works for that big old meanie Arfoire. So he beat us up and stuff" Neptune says.

"Alright, please take off your clothes so I can fix up all your wounds" Compa says.

"W-what?!" Noire yells.

"Heavens… is something wrong with this Noire?" Vert says.

"W-w-well, I'm not getting… n-nude around anyone!" Noire says blushing.

"I don't have a problem. All Compa will be doing is fixing us up" Blanc says.

"Come on scaredy heart, Compa will make you all better and make us pudding. Can I have some pudding now?" Neptune says.

"After I fix you up you can eat all you want Nep-Nep" Compa says

"Yay!" Neptune yells happily.

"Noire, please allow ,e to fix you up" Compa says.

"Ugh… f-fine. But watch where you put your hands" Noire says.

"Ge-Ge, Uni, please leave the room so I can fix them up.

"Ok" Nepgear says then both Uni and Nepgear leave the room and close the door behind them.

30 minutes pass… the door opens and out come the CPU's and Compa. "All fixed" Compa says happily.

"That means pudding time!" Neptune yells.

"Come Neptune, we must first figure out a plan to rescue Harley" Vert says then the CPU's walk out onto the balcony.

We have to challenge Odin, but we need to get his attention" Blanc explains.

"I will get Odin to talk… I have to save Harley" Noire says then a bolt of pure white lightning cracks through the sky and standing behind the CPU's on the balcony is Odin.

"I accept your challenge CPU's. I will wait until you fully recover then I will return to battle you all. I expect a better challenge this time" Odin says.

The CPU's turn around and look at Odin, "no, I will defeat you now" Noire says then she summons her short sword, "take this, torneraide sword!" Noire yells and attacks, it's a direct hit. "Yes" Noire says.

"Heh, is that it?" Odin says as he looks directly at Noire.

"Huh?! How?" Noire says nervously.

"It'll take more then that power to defeat me" Odin says as he walks to Noire and stops right in front of her. "I can see your fear. I can see the fear that each of you CPU's hold in your hearts. That fear will be your downfall. I will return one day soon when I know you are healed and ready for battle" Odin says then lightning cracks again and Odin is gone. Noire's sword disappears and she is scared.

"Well I think we should train so w are ready for when he shows up again" Vert says.

"We can train here for the time being" Blanc says.

"Aww… that sounds like hard work to me" Neptune complains.

"Well too bad. We can't lose again to him so let's train" Noire says and so the CPU's train.

4 days pass and the CPU's are fully healed, training at Planeptune tower. "Alright, I think we stand a chance against him". Noire says.

"If he hits us we might be is trouble" Blanc says.

"I agree. Avoid his attacks and we should manage to beat him" Vert says.

"The quit the gibber-gabber and let's beat him up already" Neptune says. "Hey, Odin. We wanna fight you now so wanna fly over here so we can start, or whatever?" Neptune yells.

"You really think he will hear you?" Noire asks the Odin's signature lightning cracks through the sky and Odin appears floating in the sky.

"Very well. Let us begin. You may make the first move" Odin says.

"We won't lose this time" Noire says then the 4 CPU's transform.

"This is my special, Neptune Break!" Neptune yells then she attacks and every shots hits.

"Hahahaha, my turn. Infinite Slash!" Noire yells then attacks and like Neptune, every shot hits.

"I shall be next, Spiral Break" Vert yells then attacks and every shot hits.

"I'll crush you, Hard Break!" Blanc yells angrily then she attacks and doesn't miss.

"How is he still floating there!?" Noire questions.

"Heh, now it's my turn, Hells Fury" Odin says the he summons a flaming katana. He lunges at the CPU's and with one swing hits them all and they are sent flying to the ground, Odin then throws the katana into the center of all 4 CPU's and a giant flaming tornado appears out of nowhere and hits all 4 CPU's at once. The CPU's are forced out of the transformations and are stunned.

"How… can we lose… again?" Noire struggles to say as all 4 CPU's are lying on the ground in pain.

"You'll have to do better. When you are healed we will fight again" Odin says then his signature lightning fills the sky and Odin disappears.

"We… can't let him…" noire tarts to say but then the 4 CPU's lose consciousness.


	6. Ch6: A Hidden Truth

1 month has passed and battle after battle, Odin has successfully defeated the CPU's in combat, with and without the CPU candidates. Arfoire spreads fear across Gamindustri faster since Odin is by her side and the CPU's are helpless to stop her because Odin defends Arfoire. "How have we lost every single time?" Noire asks everyone.

"I cannot believe that we, the CPU's are unable to best a single opponent" Vert says.

"There has to be a way to win" Blanc says.

"Histy, you got an idea on how to beat up the baddies?" Neptune asks.

"I am unsure how you will be able to win" Histoire says.

"Why don't we… beat up Odin and Arfoire… at the same time?" Rom asks.

"We tried that already dummy" Ram says.

"No, 4 of us attack Odin… and the other 4 attack Arfoire" Rom says.

"So we separate them and try win that way?" Nepgear says.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that" Uni says.

"Alright, let's give it a shot" Noire says.

"Let Rom, Ram, Uni and I handle Odin" Nepgear says.

"He is like super tough though nep jr." Neptune says.

"We can… do it miss Neptune" Rom comments.

"Yeah, have some faith in us" Ram says.

"I won't lose to him" Uni says.

"Alright, we will take Arfoire. We are stronger then her so if we win Odin might weaken" Blanc says.

"Alrighty gang, let's beat em' up" Neptune yells then all the CPU's transform and head off in search for Arfoire and Odin.

"Ah ahahahahahahaha you mortals will know fear even if I have to burn it into your skin" Arfoire yells and the entire town is running away screaming.

"Arfoire, we have company" Odin says looking directly at the CPU's as they fly in.

"Arfoire, Odin, surrender now or pay the price" Neptune says.

"Who will be my opponents this time?" Odin asks.

"Us CPU candidates will be your opponents" Nepgear says.

"Very well Purple Sister, I will accept your challenge" Odin says then his signature lightning lights up the sky and he now appears in the distance, the CPU candidates head towards Odin in hopes their plan will work.

"I will allow the 4 of you to attack me as much as you like. But when you stop due to exhaustion, I will show you no mercy" Odin says and the CPU candidates attack non-stop.

"Now I'm gonna pay you back for that bullshit win of yours you bitch!" Blanc yells then she charges for Arfoire. Arfoire blocks Blanc's attack but Vert comes in from above and hits Arfoire, sending her plummeting to the ground. Arfoire slows herself but Noire comes in and attacks.

"Take this, Volcano Dive!" Noire gets a direct hit.

Vert takes Arfoire from a distance, "I believe I will strike now, Sylhet Spear!" Vert's attack hits with great force.

"Argh" Arfoire yells as she hits the ground, "is that all?" She says then she flies back into the air.

"No you don't bitch, Gefahrlichtern!" Blanc doesn't miss a shot and stuns Arfoire.

"This is it, Victory Slash!" Neptune charges in and hits.

"No… I won't lose… allow me to show you my true form!" Arfoire says then she starts to glow.

"What's going on?" Noire asks.

"I'm not sure, but it won't be good" Neptune says.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Arfoire laughs in a demonic voice as her true form is revealed to be in the form of a dragon God. "I cannot lose now!" Arfoire says then she charges for the CPU's and attacks the CPU's at once, they are sent flying into the ground.

"My, such power" Vert says.

"We can't lose, we must win" Neptune says as the 4 CPU's rise from the ground.

"We can win if we hit her with everything we got" Blanc says angrily.

"Time for Guardian Force!" Noire calls out and the 4 CPU's attack Arfoire.

"Nooooooo!" Arfoire yells then her body disintegrates.

"We… won?!" Blanc says, unable to believe what happened.

The CPU candidates finally stop attacking. "I'm too tired to attack anymore" Uni says.

"Me and Rom are tired too" Ram explains.

"I can barely stay in this form" Nepgear says.

"Well, it seams you 4 are finally ready to die honorably. Now take…" Odin stops talking, his weapon disappears and… "Argh!" He yells, placing his hands on his head with his eyes closed and teeth clenching.

I open my eyes and look around, confused at what's going on. "Take this!" Uni yells out and I look at her. She fires a shot from her rifle and it hits my chest. I spin around but stop and notice I'm flying and that didn't hurt. I look down and see I'm not human anymore and I turn back to the CPU candidates.

"Odin!" Noire yells and the 4 CPU's approach me from behind as to trap me. "Arfoire has been defeated, surrender and you will not be harmed" Noire adds. I start to see everything, both what has happened and what will happen. I see Arfoire brainwashed me and turned me into a CPU. Not just a CPU though, somehow she made me more powerful then anyone that currently exists. The faith that the CPU's have are also feeding me power so as long as they have shares, I have power.

"He ain't listening, let's just kill him!" Blanc yells.

"No, wait…" Noire says, "Odin, surrender and return Harley to us and you will not be harmed" Noire says.

"Very well" I say, trying to keep in character so they don't see it's actually me, "I will surrender and return Harley to you. I will place him where he was taken at 1pm tomorrow. If any of you are their before I leave him there then I will kill him, understand?" I add.

"Alright, thank you Odin" Noire says then all the CPU's put away their weapons.

"But be warned, a great evil will send felons of 4 to do their bidding. There will come a time when Harley will have an ideal solution to end the problem, but you are to listen and do exactly as he says. It is the only way for the 8 of you to survive the crisis. If you do not do as he instructs, all but 1 of you will die. This is the only warning you will receive. Follow Harley's plan and I will appear to assist" I say after seeing into the future.

"We won't forget it" Neptune says then I summon my lightning and disappear.

"So, he will leave Harley at virtua forest tomorrow at 1pm" Vert says.

"Yeah, but we can't go there until after 1pm" Blanc says.

"Harley, I finally saved you…" Noire whispers to herself.

"Come, let us head to Planeptune tower" Neptune says then the 8 CPU's fly off to Planeptune tower.

I land on the edge of Lastation and transform into my human self, "this is not what I expected… how am I going to explain to the CPU's?" I ask myself. "Tomorrow is gonna be an interesting day…" I add then transform into my CPU form and meditate on the situation.

The next day, I finish meditating on what to do but I don't have an answer. I look up at the sun, "it is already mid-day, I have been meditating for too long. I must head to virtua forest" I say then basically teleport there. I arrive where I was taken and I don't sense the CPU's nearby, I transform and wait. An hour passed and I sense the CPU's so I use a skill I learned during meditation and summon lightning to make it seem like 'Odin' left, I then lay down on the ground and pretend to be asleep.

"He's there, Odin actually left him there" Noire says as she is in goddess mode.

"Well was that not the lightning of Odin we saw?" Vert asks.

"Let's get him to Planeptune tower for rest" Neptune says as the land around me.

"You are safe now" Noire says then she picks me up carefully and the 4 CPU's fly off to Planeptune tower. After about 5 minutes of flying we land on the balcony of Planeptune tower and the CPU's walk inside.

"Yay, you found him!" Ram yells.

"Is he… okay?" Rom asks.

"Thank goodness he is alright" Nepgear says.

"I'll go get Histoire" Uni says then runs off to get Histoire.

"Noire, take him into the spare bedroom and leave him to rest. Histy will tend to him" Neptune says.

"Thank you Neptune" Noire replies then takes me into the spare room. Noire walks up to the bed and slowly lowers me into it, it was comfortable. Noire transforms into her human form, "please wake up soon" Noire says, hoping I hear her. She then walks out of the room and closes the door. I lay there thinking about how to reveal that Odin is actually me but I fall asleep.

I slowly wake up and sit up in the bed, "heh, I actually fell asleep. Well after that time being brainwashed and staying permanently in HDD mode, I've been extremely tired" I whisper. I get out of bed and stretch as soon as I stand upright, I walk to the door and open it. The smell of a freshly baked cake fills the air and I follow it. I stop, realizing I'm about to show that I'm awake and I listen to a conversation by the CPU's.

"And that's how the cookie crumbles hehehe" Neptune says.

"No fair, you cheated!" Noire complains.

"I don't cheat, I'm just good at games loser heart" Neptune replies.

"Fine, next time I'll beat you" Noire says.

"My, such competition" Vert says.

"To think Noire was miserable before we saved Harley" Blanc says.

"Miss Noire…" Rom says.

"Huh? Yes Rom?" Noire replies.

"Do you like Harley?" Rom asks.

"Well he is my secretary so I have to like him" Noire says starting to blush a little.

"No… I mean… do you love him?" Rom asks.

"Wh-whaaaaaat?!" Noire says as her face glows red, "w-why would I love him?" Noire questions.

"Well…" Rom starts to say but is interrupted.

"You were a big cry baby when he was taken and now you are happy" Ram says.

"S-so? I o-only wanted to return a debt. He saved me so I saved him, I don't love him or anything" Noire says trying to convince the CPU's.

"Oh, come now, we will not tell Harley" Vert says.

"Well, I might. Imagine the look on Noire's face haha it'll be priceless" Neptune says.

"I think Noire should tell Harley. It'll mean more to her then if it came from you Neptune" Blanc explains.

"Can we please change the subject!" Noire shouts, think I should show myself now.

"Hey girls" I says and all the CPU's stare at me.

"Hiya sleepy head" Neptune says.

Rom and Ram get up and run over to me, "Harley!" Ram yells then she hugs me tightly.

"Umm… hi Harley… can I hug you?" Rom asks.

"Of course you cam Lady Rom" I say and Rom hugs me just as tight.

"See, maybe if you just hugged him Noire you'd know you love him!" Ram yells.

"Uhh… did I miss something?" I ask.

"N-n-no no, not a thing!" Noire answers instantly, still blushing.

"Alright then?… is that chocolate cake I smell?" I ask.

"Why yes. Would you care for a slice?" Vert asks me.

"Yes please Lady Vert" I reply.

"I'll go get you a slice" Nepgear says then she heads into the kitchen and brings me back a decent sized slice.

"Lady Rom, Lady Ram, could you both let go of me now?" I asks Rom and Ram.

"Oh, sorry" Ram says.

"Sorry…" Rom says.

"Don't be sorry girls, I just want something to eat" I say.

"Here you go" Nepgear hands me the plate with a big smile.

"I hope you like it… I made it myself" Uni says. I take a bite of the cake, chew then swallow. I close my eyes and tilt my head down slightly. "Is it no good?" Uni asks, I can tell she is panicking.

"This cake…" I start to say as I open my eyes and look at Uni, "is AWESOME!" I say and continue eating the slice.

"D-don't scare me like that!" Uni shouts.

I finish the slice, "this is the best chocolate cake ever. Thanks Uni" I say.

"I'm glad you liked it" Uni says.

"Here, let me take your plate" Nepgear says.

"Thanks Lady Nepgear" I say as I hand her the plate. "I hope you all don't mind but I'm feeling a little tired, so I'll be going to sleep if that's okay?" I add.

"What's mine is yours buddy boy" Neptune says.

"Thank you Lady Neptune. I will see you all in the morning, goodnight everyone" I say.

"Good night Harley" the 8 CPU's say then I walk back into the spare room, lay on the bed and fall asleep.


	7. Ch7: The Missing Sisters

I wake up and it's still dark, I look at the clock next to the bed… "11:58? Really…" I mutter to myself. I don't get why I woke up but I try to go back to sleep, *knock knock* I hear someone knocking at my door and whoever it is decides to open it. I wanna ask who it is but I'm too tired to bother so I roll over but I hear whoever opened my door walk over to my bed.

"Harley… wake up, please…" I hear a quiet voice say which I kind of recognize as I'm gently pushed back and forth.

"Rom? Is that you?" I ask, rolling over slowly. I'm pretty sure I'm right.

"Yes…sorry I woke you up…" Rom apologizes like she always does.

"What's wrong?" I say, being clueless as to why she is awake.

"I-I'm scared… can I… sleep in here?" Rom asks and I can hear in her voice she is scared.

"Why are you scared? Isn't anyone else awake?" I ask.

"I tried to wake everyone… they ignored me… I don't like the dark… please can I sleep in here with you?" Rom replies.

"Uhh… alright. You can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the floor" I say then I slowly get out of bed, dropping one of the 2 pillows onto the floor and Rom jumps straight in without hesitation.

"You won't leave the room… right?" Rom asks, making sure I'll stay in the room.

"I promise I'll stay, ok?" I say hoping she goes to sleep so I can sleep.

"Ok… b-but don't go to sleep before me… wait until I fall asleep… please?" Rom says.

"*sigh* ok Rom" I reply, I then walk around the dark room in hopes to find another blanket and *smack* I kick my toe on something, "son of a…" I hold my tongue, feel around and find its a damn chair.

"Are you okay?" Rom asks.

"Yes, I'm fine Rom" I reply and I finally find a blanket, I walk back over to the bed trying to not kick my toe again and lay down on the floor next to the bed.

"Umm…" Rom starts to talk.

"What now Rom?" I ask then I yawn.

"Can you sit on the bed until I fall asleep?" Rom asks me.

"*sigh* fine" I say then I slowly get up and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did Arfoire… hurt you?" Rom asks.

"No, well I don't think so" I say, I can't tell anyone about who I am.

"That's good… I'm glad you are back…"Rom says then she yawns.

"Someone's a little sleepy" I say.

"Th-thank you… for letting me stay in here tonight… but why are you sleeping on the floor? Why not in the bed?" Rom asks.

"I don't think it's acceptable" I reply, I'd probably end up being killed by Blanc or Ram.

"But the bed is comfy…" Rom says.

"I know, but it's fine" I reply, hoping this discussion is ended soon.

"O-okay… will you… stay forever?" Rom asks.

"I'm not sure…" I say, I'm not sure if I'll be sent back or not.

"You should stay… everyone likes you…" Ram says, hoping it'll convince me to stay.

"I know. Rom, I think it's time to sleep now" I say, hopefully this gets her to sleep.

"Ok… but stay sitting there for a few minutes… okay?" Rom says.

"I won't move for 10 minutes, alright?" I reply.

"Thank you… goodnight, Harley" Rom says.

"Goodnight Rom" I reply and I sit there waiting for 10 minutes to pass. I check the clock and it says 12:15. I think Rom went to at 12:05, I never checked but I think it's fine to lay on the floor and sleep. I slowly get off the bed and lay back down but I don't fall asleep. I stare at the ceiling for a while, thinking about everything that happened and I finally fall asleep.

The Next Morning…

I slowly open my eyes, I see sunlight trying to get passed the closed curtains. I sit up and stretch, then look towards the clock… "6:38? Are you kidding me" I say annoyed at the time.

"Mm… I can… help… *Zzz*" Rom mutters, I look at her and thankfully she didn't wake up.

"I better get out so she can sleep in peace" I whisper to myself then I stand up, walk to the slightly open door… "I guess Rom never closed the door" I whisper, then I step out and slowly close the door behind me. I walk towards the lounge room and find the other 7 CPU's sound asleep, "so I'm the only one awake?" I whisper to myself. I walk into the kitchen and try to find something to eat. I open up a cupboard and find at least 20 puddings with Neptune's name on them, "really Neptune? This many?" I question, why does she need this many puddings… in any case, I don't find anything to have for breakfast so I close the cupboard, pull out one of the dinning table chairs and sit down.

"Good morning Harley" a voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see Blanc standing in the doorway, "oh, good morning Lady Blanc" I reply.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal with us" Blanc says.

"I know, I just feel comfortable with it, that's all" I reply, just trying to show respect for them on my part.

"Very well. Umm… do you know where Rom is?" Blanc asks.

"She is sleeping in the room I was in" I say.

"What? Why?" Blanc asks slightly annoyed.

"She said that she was scared and no one else would wake up so she wanted to stay in there with me. I told her she could but I'd sleep on the floor and she would sleep in the bed" I explain.

"Oh… that's right, I got angry at her for waking me up…" Blanc says.

"Well it's fine. She is still asleep" I say.

"I find it hard to believe that she would sleep when she was scared" Blanc comments.

"I'll show you then" I reply, I get up and take Blanc to the spare room. I open the door slowly and Blanc can see Rom is asleep and smiling.

"How did you manage to get her to sleep?" Blanc whispers.

"No idea. I just told her to sleep and she went to sleep" I reply, I then shut the door slowly.

"Hmm… he may be useful to me…" Blanc whispers to herself.

"What did you say Lady Blanc?" I asks, wondering what Blanc said.

"From this point on, you are now my secretary" Blanc says.

"What? I'm already lady Noire's secretary… not sure this'll work" I say.

"Then you'll just have to work for all of us. I'll tell the CPU's when they wake up" Blanc says then she walks off towards the lounge room.

"Work for every… crap, Lady Blanc, wait" I say as I follow Blanc, I hope no ones awake. I turn the corner and everyone's awake, this won't end well.

"Noire, Harley has offered to assist all 4 nations. He will be secretary to you, myself, Neptune and Vert. He will have to move to each nation when required but you can keep him most of the time" Blanc explains.

"What is I refuse?" Noire replies.

"Then you won't get him back ever" Blanc says.

"Ugh, fine. I guess it couldn't be that bad" Noire says.

"Wait, I have no say in this?" I ask.

"That's a big no buddy boy. Looks like your all of ours now" Neptune says.

"My, this will be enjoyable" Vert says. I may be in a lot of trouble here.

"I want him in Lowee tonight. He somehow got Rom to sleep even after saying she was scared. Maybe he can get her asleep again if she has the same issue tonight" Blanc says.

"Fine… but be nice to him" Noire says.

"I'll treat him like you would want to" Blanc replies with a smirk.

Noire is in shock and starts to say, "NO! Don't you…" she stops talking as everyone looks at her including myself.

"Why not loving heart?" Neptune says.

Noire blushes and says, "n-nothing… I wasn't going to say a thing!" she then looks down slightly.

Back in the spare room, Rom begins to wake up, yawning and stretching. Rom looks around the room but sees in not around. "Where's Harley?" She asks herself continuously searching the room until she spots a shadow portraying itself onto the curtains from being in the sun. Rom starts to get scared, slowly getting herself out of bed, then the shadow disappears. "AAAAAH!" Rom screams and drops to the floor.

Back with myself and the CPU's, we all hear Rom and race to her. I open the door and we see Rom in the corner looking at the curtains. "Rom, what's wrong?" Blanc asks.

"T-t-there was someone at the window" Rom says in fear, I look at the window head towards it. I pull the curtains back and look around, but see nothing.

"I don't see anything" I say then I walk away from the window.

"Everything's okay Rom, let's go to Mina" Blanc says as she lifts Rom up.

"Uh-huh" Rom replies then we all walk out of the spare room.

"Lady Blanc, who's Mina?" I ask.

"She is the oracle of Lowee" Blanc replies.

"Do all nations have an oracle?" I ask.

"Yes" Blanc says.

"Hey Lady Noire, how come I haven't seen Lastation's oracle?" I ask.

"Well I sent her on vacation to relax and she returned when you were captured" Noire explains.

"Very well. I will have to meet your oracle sometime" I say to Noire.

"We will be leaving shortly Harley" Blanc says to me.

"Can I fly him over…? Rom asks.

"Oh, oh, lemme help!" Ram says.

"No, I will fly him over" Blanc says, this makes Rom and Ram pout.

"I think I'd be safer with Rom and Ram" Rom and Ram smile and look at me, I say this knowing that Blanc is extremely angry when she is in HDD mode.

"Did you say something?" Blanc asks in an annoyed tone.

"Nope, nothing at all" I quickly reply.

"Good, then I'll be flying you to Lowee" Blanc says, so I'm not going to say a word in case she wants to drop me.

"Well since I'll be working for all nations then I require something" I tell the CPU's.

"And what might this be?" Vert says.

"I need a laptop computer that is capable of utilizing all 4 nations software so I can always keep on top of things, it also needs to be able to self update the software of each nation when new versions are released and I want it to keep me updated on each nations Sharicite so I can fully understand each nations current shares" I explain.

"What!?" The 4 CPU's reply.

"Those are my terms" I say confident that they will develop a computer like this.

The CPU's look at each other, then look back at me, "deal" the CPU's say to me at once.

"Thank you" I say.

"But…" Noire says.

"But what?" I ask, I don't like this.

"All matters involving us CPU's will go directly to you and all Basilicom matters will be sent to you as well as the Basilicom's themselves" Noire says.

"I can agree to that" I reply, a little too much but it'll be easier to keep up to date with their shares and how much power I will get in HDD mode.

"Alright, let's go" Blanc says then she goes into HDD mode followed by Rom and Ram

"Lady Blanc, how long will it take to get to Lowee?" I ask.

"About an hour" Blanc says.

"Alright, do you mind if I sleep on the way to Lowee?" I'm still feeling exhausted from yesterday" I ask.

"Yeah, no problem. But if you drool on me I'll drop you to your death" Blanc replies.

"I'll try not to" I say then Blanc picks me up, I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly after we take off.

"Where am I?" I question, it's a dark place with only 2 lights. One above me and the other with no one there.

"Harley!" I hear 2 voices call me.

Who's there?" I call out.

"Help us, please!" I hear the same 2 voices call out but this time they are clear and I recognize them.

"Rom, Ram?" I call then both Rom and Ram appear in the other light holding onto each other, terrified.

"He's gonna get us" Rom calls out.

"You gotta help us!" Ram yells.

"Who's going to get you? How can I help?" I ask then I see a giant dark object extend from the darkness towards Rom and Ram. I try to run to them but I'm frozen is place. The object wraps itself around the girls and lifts them up.

"Come to me my precious once" a dark perverted voice says.

"Ahhhh!" Rom and Ram both yell as they are helplessly pulled into the darkness.

"Nooooo!" I yell and …

"Ahhh!" I shout, I sit up while sweating and unsure of what happened. Was that a warning? What was that thing that took Rom and Ram.

"Are you… okay?" A worried voice asks from my right hand side.

I turn and see Rom sitting on a chair next to the bed I was in, "oh, Rom. Yes I'm fine" I say to her.

"You look scared… I was worried…" Rom replies, she can tell something's wrong.

"I'm not scared. Thank you for being worried about me" I say slightly smiling.

"Was it a bad dream?" Rom asks.

"Yeah… a bad dream" I reply, looking down to the end of the bed. I look back at Rom, "by the way, where are we?" I ask.

"We are in Lowee" Rom says happily.

"We are? How long was I asleep for?" I ask.

"Well… we got here about 30 minutes ago… I think" Rom replies.

"How long have you been sitting there for?" I ask.

"Umm… since we got here…" Rom says looking down at the floor.

"Why are you sitting there?" I ask.

"You kept me safe last night… I wanna keep you safe now" Rom says, raising her head to look at me.

"That's sweet Rom. Thank you" I say, I appreciate what she is trying to do.

"It's okay… oh we need to hurry" Rom says.

"Hurry? What for?" I ask, I'll have to ask where Ram and Blanc are as well.

"Blanc and Ram are waiting for us in town" Rom says.

"Alright, then let's go" I say as I jump out of bed.

"Umm… Blanc said to give you these…" Rom hands me some clothes.

"Oh, thanks" I say. These clothes are super thick, but I guess I'll wear them. "Rom, can I have some privacy please?" I say.

"Oh… sorry. I'll wait on the couch" Rom says then she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I place the clothes on the bed and admire them for a moment. The icy blue pants and jacket with a snowy white long sleeve shirt looked like a good combination. They were similar to the Lastation clothes I have, only this has a picture of Lowee on it and the letter 'L' instead of 'LS' and a picture of Lastation. I quickly get changed then head out of the room.

"Remember to be a good girl for him okay" a voice says around the corner, who could that be.

"Yes Mina" Rom says to the voice as I walk out into the lounge room.

"Oh, you must be Harley, yes?" A tall female says to me.

"Yes, are you must be?" I ask, I don't wanna guess and be wrong so I'll wait.

"I am Mina Nishizawa. I am the oracle of Lowee and the caretaker of Rom and Ram" Mina replies.

"Mina, we need to hurry" Rom says, impatiently waiting to go to her sisters.

"Very well. I shall introduce myself in finer detail once you have returned" Mina says.

"Alright. Oh, do you know where lady Blanc and Ram went?" I ask.

"Yes, they went to the southern plaza" Mina replies.

"Come on… we have to go Harley" Rom says tugging on my sleeve.

"Alright, alright. It was nice to meet you, Mina" I say.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you as well, Harley" Mina says, then we head outside.

"Jesus, it's so cold!" I say, shivering to the bone.

"That's Lowee… it's always cold here…" Rom says.

Alright, let's get to your sisters. Do you know how to get to the southern plaza?" I ask.

"Umm… no…" Rom looks at the ground.

"Alright, we'll find our way there somehow, let's go" I say then we start to walk.

"Umm… Harley?" Rom says.

"Yes Rom?" I ask.

"Can I… hold your hand?" Rom asks.

"Umm… why?" I ask.

"There are too many people around… I don't wanna get lost… please?" Rom pleads.

"Okay, you can hold my hand" I reply and once I did both of Rom's hands latch onto my right hand tightly. The streets were flooded with people, it was unbelievable for how many people were walking around, Rom was by my side like she was glued onto my arm, it was cute. As we continued walking south, I think, I saw a few signs along the way which helped guide us to the plaza. After around 20 minutes of walking and competing with Rom stuck to my side, which made it harder to walk, we arrived at the plaza.

"I think I see Blanc" Rom says as she points to our left, and she was right. We walked over to Blanc and Ram spotted us.

"Oh, Rom, Harley!" Ram yelled waving her hands around, Blanc turned around and saw Rom attached to me.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting" I say, Blanc was smiling, why I wonder.

"Rom, you can let go of Harley's hand now" Blanc says.

Rom hugs my arm and hides some of her face behind my arm, her grip on my hand tightened as well then shakes her head, "I don't wanna…" she says.

"Aww, no fair! Hold my hand as well Harley!" Ram says as she latches onto my left hand tightly, pretty much exactly how Rom was holding my arm.

"Lady Blanc, please help me" I say, this is too much, though they are both cute.

"You're on your own Harley" Blanc replies then she giggles.

"You seem very happy today lady Blanc" I say.

"Thank you for walking Rom here" Blanc says as she bows to me slightly.

"Uhh… your welcome?" I say, it feels weird for a goddess to bow before someone like me, thought she doesn't know what I am after that whole Arfoire biusness.

"So what are we doing here?" I ask Blanc while getting dragged down to the ground by Rom and Ram.

"I wanted to show you Lowee" Blanc replied as she looked into my eyes.

"Well… first impressions are mainly that it's cold" I say jokingly.

"Don't you like the cold?" Blanc asks.

"I love the cold, easier to get comfortable in cold weather then warm weather" I say.

"Well then you'll like being here at nights" Blanc say, then she turns around and starts walking.

"H-hey, lady Blanc, can you please help me here. I'm still trapped!" I plead.

Blanc stops then turns around, "Rom, Ram, are you too going to let Harley go or walk with him?" She asks her sisters.

"Walk with him" they both reply.

"Sorry Harley, but you are stuck with them now" Blanc say, she then turns back around and continues to walk.

Rom and Ram take a step in front of me and start pulling on my arms, "come on, let's go slow poke!" Ram says.

"Yeah… slow poke" Rom says.

"Alright, take it easy with me" I say, this is a terrible situation I'm in. As we walk along the streets of Lowee I get a chance to meet people, all of them were very kind. Maybe because I was with the CPU and CPU candidates or just because they were generally nice, I can't say for sure but I liked it here.

"AHHHH!" The 4 of us hear someone scream in the distance, Blanc starts running towards the scream. Rom and Ram let go of me and run after Blanc, I follow suit. I hope it's nothing serious. We hear a building collapse and see smoke close by, this is bad. We arrive to the area and see a group of machines trying to destroy buildings and attacking people. Blanc, Rom and Ram transform and ready themselves for a fight.

"The hell are those things?!" Blanc yells.

"Ahahahahaha, so you like my… little toys" a voice yells, it sounds almost like the voice in my dream. We all look towards where the voice came from and see a fat robot, I had no idea what to think, maybe it wasn't a robot, I'm not sure.

"Who are you?" Blanc yells.

"You'll know in due time, I'm only here for those… cuties" the thing said, it then looked at the group of machines attacking the city, "attack those CPU's, but bring me the little ones. They will be my… precious pets" it says. The machines beep a couple of times then start their attack on Blanc, Rom and Ram. There were about 20 of those things and most of them went for Blanc, a few attacked Rom and Ram but I don't think they were trying to harm them. Rom and Ram were electrocuted and knocked out, reverting back to their human forms.

Blanc looks over to her sisters, "that's it's, you're all gonna pay. Die!" Blanc yells then starts to go berserk on the machines, managed to destroy most of them but she wears herself out. Those that were not destroyed carried Rom and Ram over to the thing controlling them.

"Oh, my cuties. I'll protect you both. Kill the old hag my robots!" This thing yells then more of those machines show up. Blanc fights back with whatever strength she has and destroys most of the reinforcements but is severely hurt in the battle. One of the bots attacks her and Blanc is dropped to the ground, too weak to move, I have to do something.

"Lady Blanc!" I yell then I rush to help her while drawing a katana. *cling* my blade stops 3 of some sore of spike looking objects on one of the machines as another tries to attack, I push against my sword forcing the robot back and slice open the one going for Blanc. Just as another tries to attack it stops in its place, I'm standing ready to block any attack but the machines retreat. "That could have ended badly" I say putting away my sword. I turn around and kneel beside Blanc, "lady Blanc, are you alright?" I ask, sliding my hand behind her head and slowly sitting her up.

"Where are… Rom and Ram?" Blanc asks, she feints then reverts back into her human form.

"Come on lady Blanc, you're stronger then this" I say, but I get no response. I slowly pick her up and place her over my shoulders, holding onto her right leg and right arm to keep her secure. "I'll get them back for you lady Blanc, I promise" I whisper to myself then start running back to the Basilicom. I slow down to a walking pace as I start to get weaker and weaker. "Hold on lady Blanc, you'll be alright" I say and as before I get no response. I need to move faster but I can't, I'll figure out why when Blanc is better. I finally make it to the Basilicom, I open the doors and make my way to Blanc's room. I get to the door of Blanc's room and open it, walk to her bed and gently place her down, "Mina!" I yell.

"Coming" Mina replies as she eventually shows up in Blanc's room. "Oh dear, what happened?" She asks.

"Blanc is hurt, I need bandages, a cloth, a needle, some stitching wire and disinfectant now" I say.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment" Mina says then races off to get what I asked for.

"Come on lady Blanc, wake up" I say but get no response. I look up and down Blanc checking for cuts, I see a few cuts and some blood around her stomach area of her white dress. "Please forgive me lady Blanc" I say then I grab the bottom of her dress and lift it up to her chest, I see a serious cut on her stomach. That's bad, I grab her dress once more and completely take it off to reveal more cuts on her chest.

"Here is what you asked for… why have to stripped Blanc of her clothing!?" Mina asks noticing that Blanc is now only wearing her underwear. I move to the side so Mina can the cut on Blanc's stomach, "oh my" Mina says.

I turn around and walk up to Mina, "give me what I asked for so I can help her" I say.

"Harley, your bleeding!" Mina says while looking at my stomach area.

look down and see the blood. I lift my jacket and shirt to find I have a stab wound on the right side of my stomach. I let go of my clothes so they cover up my wound and look at Mina, "give me what I asked for" I say again, Mina then hands over the items I asked for. I turn around and set up ready to help Blanc. "Mina, call the other nations and get their CPU's here now. I will need privacy to focus on helping lady Blanc so do not let anyone in until the CPU's arrive, understand?" I say.

"Understood" Mina replies then she heads out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, this might hurt lady Blanc" I say as I pick up the disinfectant and open it. I pour it onto the cloth I have and start rubbing the cut softly.

Blanc's eyes shoot open, "ahhhh!" She screams in pain, I try to hold her down but she starts kicking her legs around and trying to push me away. She eventually knees me in the head hard and it puts me off a little. After fighting for 5 minutes trying to clean the wound she feints again, at least I got it clean. I grab the wire and needle, luckily it's ready to go so no need to put the wire in the hole. I start to stitch her up little by little, being precise on where I push the needle in. A couple of minutes pass and I finally have the wound stitched up, I grab the bandage and slowly sit Blanc up, then wrapping her entire stomach region with the bandage. Once I finish I slowly lay her back down, I take off my jacket then my shirt, I use my shirt to wipe the blood off of Blanc the. Throw the shirt on the ground. I look around the room and find a chair to sit on, I drag it to the bed and sit next to Blanc and wait for the CPU's to arrive. 30 minutes pass since I asked Mina to get the CPU's to Lowee and all I've done is keep an eye on Blanc, hoping she wakes up. Blanc starts to move, then she opens her eyes slowly and looks at me.

"H-Harley?" Blanc asks.

"Yeah, it's me" I reply.

"Why is there blood on your face? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asks.

"You were hurt so I have to stitch you up and I used my shirt to clean the blood off of you. Also, I'm sorry I had to remove all but your underwear, I needed to bandage all your bad cuts" I say.

Blanc looks down and sees I'm right, "it's okay. Thank you for helping me" Blanc grabs my hand and softly squeezes my hand. She looks at my stomach and sees the stab wound, "you're bleeding" she says.

"I know. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine" I reply.

"You need help" Blanc says as she tries to sit up.

"Blanc, don't" I say, pushing her back down.

"But you're hurt" Blanc says.

"You need rest. When Mina comes back she will help me alright?" I say hoping she stays down.

"Okay" Blanc replies.

"Now go to sleep, I won't move until Mina comes back" I say then Blanc goes to sleep. I grab what remains of the bandages and wrap it around my wound to try stop the bleeding, now all I do is wait.

About five minutes later the door opens, Noire, Uni, Neptune, Nepgear, Vert and Mina walk into the room and see Blanc in bandages, "how is Blanc doing?" Mina asks.

I stand up, turn around and say, "she's fine" I see that the CPU's are looking directly at my stomach.

"Harley, your bleeding!" Noire says, looking at the bandage that's now red from my blood.

"Don't worry about me, I'm doing better then lady Blanc so far" I say looking back at Blanc. I look back to the CPU's then start walking to the door.

I open the door, "Umm… Harley" Nepgear says.

"Yes Nepgear?" I reply.

"Where are Rom and Ram?" Nepgear asks. I don't reply, instead I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walk to my room, walk in, closing the door behind me and walk to my bed. I lay down, get under the covers and stare at the ceiling. I failed to protect Rom and Ram, and let Blanc get severely hurt, "I will find Rom and Ram for you lady Blanc… or I'll die trying" I whisper to myself then I fall asleep. I don't stay asleep for long, I open my eyes and stare again at the ceiling. After about 5 minutes I try to go back to sleep but I hear my door open. Who could that be? The door is then closed by whoever came in. I can hear the sound of soft feet touching the ground, not very stealthy whoever it is. The person lifts the covers and grabs my arm, pulling it out to lay on it. They get into my bed and pull the covers over them. I feel an arm slide under my back, another arm placed on my chest softly, both of their legs wrapped around my right leg and a soft face nuzzled onto my upper right chest and shoulder. The feel of an almost naked female against me makes me freeze in position. Who the hell is it?! I have to look. I slowly turn my head and open my eyes, I see Blanc cuddled up to me. I try to get up but I'm forced back down, I can't get out of this one. I decide to just put my head how it was before Blanc got into my bed and close my eyes again. As I've done so I feel Blanc move then a kiss on my cheek.

"I know you can hear me Harley… thank you for helping me and…" Blanc says but stops talking.

"I will find your sisters lady Blanc, I promise you that" I reply to Blanc.

"I know you will… thank you" Blanc says then falls asleep. I have to find Rom and Ram, I will find who did this, and I will make them pay. As I think this I fall back asleep.


	8. Ch8: The Rescue

I wake up and find Blanc is still sleeping next to me, I still don't fully understand why she wanted to sleep in my bed but now is not the time to think about it, I have to find Rom and Ram. I slowly get out of bed, moving Blanc into a comfortable position so she can sleep longer. I look down and move the bandage, I'm still bleeding. Once I go into HDD mode I should heal faster so for now I'll leave the bandage on. I get a clean pair of Lowee clothes that Blanc got me and put them on, I walk out of my room and close the door slowly as to not wake Blanc up. I walk up to the door but I'm stopped by a voice, "good morning Harley".

I turn around, "oh, good morning Mina" I say to Mina looking straight at her.

"Where are you going?" Mina asks.

"To find Rom and Ram" I say confidently.

"You are in no shape to go on a search. I will not allow it" Mina says.

"I'm sorry but… I am going to find them. With or without your permission" I reply.

"But the other CPU's stayed the night to make sure both Blanc and yourself healed properly" Mina says desperately trying to keep me here.

"I will return Mina" I say then I leave the building.

Blanc's perspective;

I slowly open my eyes, I can still feel the pain as if it just happened. I don't see Harley next to me so I look around the room and I find his bloody clothes on a the desk in the room. "Harley?" I say, praying I get a response… only silence greets me. I try to sit up but the pain forces me back down, where could Harley be? I try again to sit but and this time I push through and manage to sit up. I grab the covers and move them off of me, turn my body and slowly place both feet on the floor. I try to stand and slowly I get upright on my right try, the pain is agonizing though. I place my right hand over my stomach where a bandage was wrapped around me, the pain is horrible. I see a clean coat of mine so I grab it and put it on. I then staggered towards the door using the wall to keep me standing upright. I grab the door handle, turn the handle and push the door open. I look out the door into the hallway and nobody is around, I walk out closing the door behind me and walk towards the lounge room. I see Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni and Vert sitting on the floor and lounge, they all look at me.

"Good morning Blanc" Noire greets me.

"Yes, good morning. Are you feeling well?" Vert asks.

"I'm fine… where's Harley?" I ask.

"Dunno. He was gone before we woke up" Neptune says.

"I have to find him" I say but the pain finally makes me drop to my knees.

"Blanc!" Nepgear yells as the 5 of them rush to my side.

"You can't go out in your condition. Please rest" Uni says worried.

"I'm… fine" I say but I'm not.

"Please lady Blanc, rest" a voice that sounds like Harley's says to me.

Huh? Was that Harley's voice? I look up and around the room then say, "Harley?"

"Blanc, he isn't here" Noire says.

"But I just heard him" I say.

"You're imagining it" Vert says.

"But…" I start talking but I'm cut off.

"Please lady Blanc, you must rest" Mina says as she walks into the lounge room.

"Fine" I say, I stand up, walk to the lounge and lay down.

"You need to sleep to allow your wounds to heal" Mina says.

"Alright" I say then close my eyes.

Rom's perspective;

I slowly open my eyes, blinking a few time and trying to move, but I can't. I look down and there is rope holding me in place. What is going on? "R-Ram?" I whisper but nothing. I look around and see Ram tied up as well, how did this happen. I try to get free but it's useless, how am I going to get out of this. After thinking to myself on how to get out I hear a noise and I freeze. Then another noise and it's under closer… I'm really scared now, homeowners has to help me.

"Well… hello there my sweet" a voice says but I stay silent. "Oh… a silent one. You'll be a… *slurp* delectable treat" the voice says in a perverted way. The sounds get closer and closer until I see some big monster with a huge tongue. I start to cry then, "oh dear, why are you crying? Come now, let daddy help you" the voice says.

"Harley…" I whisper.

"Speak up my lovely" the voice says.

"Help me!" I yell.

Harley's perspective;

I've been walking around for a while, it's dark now and I've found no clues as to where Rom and Ram are, what's worse is that there are too many people around to transform. Just then… I get a strong pull towards the northern part of Lowee, it feels like I can sense Rom, but how? No time to wonder why so I head towards where I felt Rom's presence. After following what I think is just a gut feeling I stop among a few warehouse building, I go down to 1 knee, placing my right hand flat on the ground and close my eyes. I feel Rom's presence but I'm not sure where exactly in this area, I continue to feel her essence and I finally know where she it. My head snaps up to a building on the left of where I am and my eyes open. I stand and walk over to the building, I lift my shirt and the bandages to check my wound, "shit… I'm not going to be useful while it's still like this" I say to myself after seeing the wound has finally stopped bleeding but it looks like any sort of fast movement will open it back up. I re-cover the wound with the bandage, drop my shirt and continue walking until I reach the door. "Well, this is where I feel Rom to be… I hope I'm right. "Alright, here goes nothing" I whisper to myself then I kick the door open full force but it sends a pain through my abdomen. I look around the dimly lite wear house but don't see anyone, I hope I'm not wrong. I walk into the place and look around properly, "Rom, Ram, are you both here? Can you hear me?" I yell out.

"Harley!" A voice answers, it's defiantly Rom.

"Rom!" I call out again, I have to try find her.

"This way, please hurry!" Rom calls out again and this time I know which way to go so I head in that direction.

After a few minutes of looking I finally find the CPU candidates. I rush to their sides and say, "Rom, are you okay?"

"Look out!" Rom says, I turn around and *SMACK* I'm hit by something and sent to the ground.

"Hahahahaha, oh, that was fun. Leave now for those cuties are mine" a voice says.

I slowly make it back to my feet and look in the direction of whatever hit me, "they are not yours, do you hear me? They are coming with me" I say.

"What a shame. Well, I guess the cuties will see my… hehe, power" the voice say again.

"Who the hell are you!" I shout.

"My, where are my manners" the voice says, I start to hear a noise, then another and another, getting closer each time I hear it. I then see that same being that took Rom and Ram, "I am CFW Trick" the being says.

"What do you want with Rom and Ram?" I ask.

"Well, since you're going to die here I might as well tell you. I am apart of the 'Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime', or 'ASIC' for short. We are here to aid the revival of the one the CPU's beat, Arfoire" Trick explains.

"Arfoire?" I say, shocked.

"Yes, Arfoire. As I've told you, I am CFW Trick, I act as a leader of ASIC. Each leader is labeled as 'CFW' which we shortened from 'Criminal of the Free World't Trick continues, I say nothing back. "There are currently 4 leaders of ASIC and we call ourselves the 'Four Felons'. We take do what we must to spread fear of the Deity of Sin which will in turn, revive Arfoire" Trick adds.

"And how long has ASIC been around for?" I ask.

"We formed once Arfoire had been destroyed. Though, if Odin had not disappeared we would have had his help in bringing Arfoire back. Even thought his power would be equal to here revived form, she would still be needed to destroy the world" Trick replies.

So my power is equal to Arfoire's revived form, that's bad. "But that just means you are nothing but a bunch of criminals" I say, with little else to say.

"Well, yes. I think that's enough explaining. It's time for you to die, then my cuties will be… *huff* *puff* looked after" Trick says then he sends his tongue toward me and it hits me, sending me into the wall.

A sound of pain escapes my mouth as I drop to my knees, with my wound not fully healed it's hard to stand my ground. "Harley!" Rom shouts.

"Is… that all you've got?" I ask Trick.

"You want more? Very well" Trick says then sends his tongue at me again, this time wrapping me in it and throwing me at the wall.

"Argh" another sound of pain as I fall to the ground after hitting the wall. "It'll take more then that to beat me" I say slowly getting back up.

"Alright, I've had enough of you" Trick says then hits me over and over again, each time hitting either the wall or floor hard. After about 10 hits I'm left lying on the floor, "now then, time to treat my cuties" Trick wraps his tongue around Rom.

"No! Don't touch me!" Rom yells.

"ENOUGH!" I yell in a demonic voice, slowly getting to my feet in a undead like manner

"Huh? How are you still moving" Trick turns to me in shock.

"Let… her… go" I say in my CPU voice.

"Never!" Trick yells.

I lift my head and open my eyes, my blood red CPU eyes show themselves as Trick looks into them in fear. "Look into my eyes… do you see your salvation, or your destruction?" I say still with my CPU voice, at the same time my CPU powers are accessible to my human form. This is new.

"Who… are you?" Trick asks as his voice trembles.

"I am C…" I stop and look over to Rom. I can't let Rom know what I really am. "I am your worst nightmare" I re-phrase what I wanted to say. Trick drops Rom, her head hits the ground hard which knocks her out and Trick sends his tongue at me once more, I summon 2 katana swords, 1 in each hand and block his attack.

"What?!" Trick yells then attacks again, I jump up and land on his tongue. "No!" Trick continuously extends his tongue and as he does I run along it. Eventually he gets to a point where he can't extend it anymore and I keep running. "Get away!" Trick tries to flick me off but I jump, as I do I summon a giant hammer.

"TAKE THIS!" I yell in a demonic voice as I come falling down and smash my hammer into the ground. The quake sent through the earth reaches Trick and sends him flying up, breaking through the ceiling.

"My cutieeeees!" Trick yells then he disappears into the sky. My CPU power leaves me, my voice and eyes go back to normal and I collapse to the ground.

"Must… get them home" I say to myself then I drag my body over to them both, lift myself up to my knees and untie them both. "Guess… I'm carrying them both" I whisper. I lift Ram onto my shoulders, bending down so she doesn't slip off then picking Rom up in front of me. I slowly stand, "so much pain" I whisper but I start walking towards the exit. It's open, maybe Trick slammed me into it, either way I push it open and start walking towards the Basilicom. It takes me what feels like hours but I make it to the Basilicom. I push the front door open and walk inside, I find all the CPU's asleep except Blanc. Maybe she is in her own room, either way I got Rom and Ram home safe. I walk quietly to their bedroom, open the door and turn on their room light. I walk up to their bed, It's a pretty big bed and they even have their names on the side they would rather sleep on, Rom likes the right side and Ram likes the left side. I walk around to Rom's side of the bed and gently lower her onto the bed, pulling the covers down when I place her legs on the bed, I keep my balance steady as to not let Ram drop. I take Ram over to the left side of the bed and gently placed her down as well. Once they are both on the bed I pull the covers over them and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walk to my bedroom door and open it.

"Mm… Harley…" I hear a voice say, who's in here. I look closely at the bed in the darkness and can just make out Blancs face. "Harley… please be… okay… Zzz…" Blanc says in her sleep. I guess I won't be sleeping in my room tonight, I close the door and lean against the wall.

"Crap that hurts" I whisper, grabbing onto my stomach where my wound is, the pain is unbearable. I slowly slide down the wall and sit on the ground, maybe I'll sleep here. I don't really wanna walk anymore. I lay down and my eyes basically close themselves.

Rom's perspective:

I wake up and sit up, looking around to find out where I am. I find me and Ram in our room, but how? Wait, Harley helped us. Where is he? "Ugh… Rom?" Ram says.

"Ram, I'm worried about Harley" I says.

"Harley? Wait, how are we in our room?" Ram asks while sounding confused.

"Harley brought us home" I reply. I hear a sound and snap my head to the window. "What… was that?" I say scared.

"I dunno… lets find Harley. He will keep us safe" Ram say then we both shoot out of bed and head for the door. We open the door and with the light from our room, we see Harley laying down on the floor.

"Harley?" I say as we walk up to him.

"Wake up, you big dummy" Ram says.

Harley's perspective:

I hear voices trying to reach me, slowly regaining consciousness I come to realize it's Rom and Ram. My eyes open slowly, "please wake up" Rom says.

"Come on dummy. Wake up" Ram says.

"Ugh… what is it Rom and Ram?" I whisper.

"Something was at our window" Ram says with a scared tone.

"Can you… sleep in our bed with us?" Rom asks.

"I can't" I reply.

"Yes, you will, dummy" Ram say angrily.

"But…" I try to talk.

"Please…" Rom asks again and the look she gives me is like a puppy dog face. I wanna say no but I can't to that face.

"Fine…" I say, surrendering to Rom's facial expression. Rom and Ram grab an arm each, lift me up, walking into their bedroom and lay me down in the middle of the bed. Rom jumps into the bed and cuddles up to my right arm while Ram goes to the light switch, turns off the light then jumps into the bed, cuddling up to my left arm. They both them pull the covers over us and get comfortable.

"Thanks for saving us" Rom says.

"Yeah, that was really awesome of you" Ram says.

"Don't worry. Now go to sleep, okay?" I say.

"Okay. Goodnight Harley" Rom says.

"Night Harley" Ram says.

"Goodnight girls" I say, my eyes slowly begin to close, but then…

"I love you, Harley" both Rom and Ram say at the same time, almost as if they both knew what each other was thinking. My eyes began to widen as both of the girls nuzzled their heads onto the pillow right next to my arms and went to sleep. Maybe they think of me as a brother? It's the only thing I could think of, but eventually I had fallen asleep during that thought pattern.

The next morning I awake in pain from my wound, seems it's not going to heal anytime soon. I decide to carefully get out of bed, placing the covers over the twins after moving them off myself. The girls had a smile on their faces, it was cute but at least they are safe from that horrible experience. If I ever see Trick again… he will pay. I head out of the room, pulling the door closed, well I didn't actually check if it closed but I think it did. As I walk to the kitchen, I realize I need to walk through the the lounge room which, indeed, was full of CPU's… please let them be sleeping, and, they all were asleep, thank god. I head into the kitchen and first thing I do is check the clock… 6:24am… way to early but I'm awake, no point in going back to sleep, so it's time for food.

Blanc's perspective:

I slowly open my eyes, very little pain greets me this morning. I get out of bed pretty easily this morning and proceed to leave the room. Once out I notice something… off. Rom and Ram's bedroom door was open slightly, how? I open the door and to my surprise I see my sisters, both asleep and smiling. But how? Wait… If they are here then… Harley. I quietly close the door and head towards the lounge room, but he isn't here. I head into the kitchen and there, standing in front of the sink washing his plate is…

Harley's perspective:

I finish washing my plate and put it in the rack to dry and… "Harley?" A voice says from behind me. I freeze in position as I try to work out who it is. It sounded like Blanc but… "is it really you?" The voice says, that's definitely Blanc. I slowly turn around and meet her eyes. "I…" Blanc tries to say something but chokes on her words.

"Good morning, lady Blanc" I say. Blanc suddenly transforms and the anger on her face made me freak out.

"You idiot… the hell were you thinking?" Blanc says quietly but angrily as she slowly walks towards me. "You should have waited. We would have helped but no, you had to go out and do it yourself. You could have been hurt, you prick" her voice shows no mercy as she finally stops right in front of me. "You could have… have…" she stops talking as tears well up in her eyes. She then latches herself to me, embracing me and crying. "You could *sob* have died *sob* *sniffle* prick" Blanc says as she cries into my chest. Blanc crying in CPU form?

This… has caught me off guard, what the hell do I do? I embrace her and say, "I-it's okay, lady Blanc… everything is okay. Please don't cry" I say but Blanc continues to cry.

"*sob* I was scared that *sniffle* you were dead you asshole" she states, she must have been worried sick. She finally transforms back to her human self and looks into my eyes. I don't need to hear what she wanted to say because her face tells it all. But just when I thought it was done she… kissed me… a quick kiss on the lips… I'm at a loss for thoughts…

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO BLANC!" A voice screams, that sounds like Noire. Blanc lets me go and turns around, we both stare at Noire who's face is a bright red.

"And the game is afoot. Time to set up my game and attack for the prize!" Neptune says as she walks in behind Noire, giving me a wink.

"Oh my, the first honest guy and I did not act first. What a shame" Vert comments as she looks kind of upset.

"Goodness… this was unexpected" Nepgear says as she seems to be upset. Uni doesn't say a single word, she just stands there, blushing.

"Come on guys, just relax" I say.

"Hmph" Noire huffs then walks off towards the lounge room.

"Is Noire… angry?" I question.

"Yeah, she's the biggest tsundere" Neptune says.

"I don't get it?" I say, confused at the term Neptune used. "I'm going to ask her what's wrong" I say then I leave the kitchen. Almost instantly, I spot Noire looking out the window. I approach her cautiously, and ask, "lady Noire, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Go away" Noire snaps back. I place one hand on her shoulder, but before I can say anything she spins around and pushes me back, "I said go away!" She shouts.

I end up falling to the ground and… "Argh" the sound of pain escapes my mouth as I grab my mid-section when my wound is and I curl up into a ball.

Noire gasps as she stares at me, "Harley, I'm sorry. I didn't… *sob* I'm sorry" She says as she drops to her knees and starts to cry.

Once the pain becomes bearable, I straitened myself out on the floor. "It's fine, lady Noire. Relax, everything is fine" I say to try stop her from crying anymore. Noire continues to cry as I slowly sit myself up.

Once sitting up, I embrace Noire as she continues to cry, she returns the embrace and cries into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry" Noire says after calming down a little.

"I said everything is fine" I reassure Noire.

"Come on, stop being a big baby Noire" Neptune says as she walks into the lounge room.

"I'm not a baby!" Noire shouts at Neptune.

"Oh my, someone must have enjoyed giving him that 'thank you' gift" Vert says noticing Blanc's face being extremely red.

"It was… just a thank you for saving my sisters" Blanc says to Vert as Vert, Blanc, Nepgear and Uni walk into the room, we all look at Blanc. Blanc tries to hide her face a little but we all see the redness before she hides it.

Mina walks into the room and says, "why are you all… yelling?" She says as she noticed me. "Is that Harley?" She asks.

"Yes, it is Mina" Blanc answers.

"When did he return? And why is your face red lady Blanc?" Mina asks Blanc.

"He got here while we were all asleep and…" Blanc pauses.

"Her face is red cause she gave Harley a big old k, mmmm" Neptune says but before she can finish, Blanc covers her mouth.

"If you finish that line… I will kill you" Blanc whispers into Neptune's ear.

"Lady Blanc?" Mina says.

"I will explain it to you later" Blanc says as she lets go of Neptune.

"Alright. In any case I must check Harley to see how he is doing" Mina says as she walks over to me. "He is still bleeding" she says as she notices a small puddle of blood under me.

"It's that stab wound from when he helped Blanc, isn't it?" Noire asks to be sure.

"Yes, it is. He will need to stay in the spare room to rest for the next 7 days which will require no one to disturb him" Mina says.

"What?!" All the CPU's say.

"If any of you do anything to stress Harley, his injuries will never heal" Mina says.

"Mina is right. If I don't rest, I won't heal" I say.

"But" Noire starts to say.

"No buts, lady Noire. Look, I'll make you all a deal" I say, the 8 CPU's carefully listen to every word. "If you all can do your CPU duties for the 7 days, I will do whatever each of you, individually, want for an entire day when I am in your nation, alright?" I say.

"Anything?" Noire says with a grin.

"My, I think this is a splendid opportunity" Vert says.

"Sweet, we can play games all day!" Ram says with excitement.

"This will… be fun" Rom says with a smile.

"Goodness, all those gadgets I have can finally be used" Nepgear says with sparkling eyes.

"I can do some training on you" Uni says.

"Looks like you in trouble, buddy boy" Neptune says.

"So you won't say no to anything?" Blanc asks.

"Yes… anything" I say, this is not going to end well.

"Deal" all CPU's reply to me, I think this was a mistake.

"Since that is settled, Harley, please come with me into the spare room so I may tend to your wound" Mina says, I stand up and walk to the spare room with Mina. Once inside the room, Mina closes the door and says, "please lay down without your shirt on. I will clean and bandage your wound".

"It's already bandaged up" I reply but I still do as she says.

"It was not don't well enough to if you are bleeding through it" she says as she grabs out bandages and disinfectant from her dress pocket.

"I didn't know that thing had pockets" I say.

"I had it designed for anything to help injuries" Mina replies. As I'm on the bed, Mina cleans the wound and it stings, but I stay silent. "Please sit up and raise your arms" she says and I do it. She raps the bandage around me and gently forces me to lay back down. "You must rest now. I will be back tomorrow to use magic to help your wound heal" Mina says.

"It's fine as is Mina. Just let it heal on its own" I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you Mina" I reply, Mina nods then leaves the room. I wait a few hours and it seems I'm the only one awake, I get out of bed and transform, I moderate it so it doesn't look suspicious. As long as it heals slightly fast I can bluff my way out of it? After 5 minutes I revert back to human form and go to bed. From that point onward, everyday, Mina comes in 3 times a day, once at breakfast, once at lunch and once at dinner, bringing in food each time and checking on my wound. Then, once everyone is asleep, I transform and heals slightly faster, then go to bed. This goes on for the entire week.

On the last day at around lunch time, Mina walks in without food,"I would like to take the bandage off and look at your wound, if I may?" She asks.

"Sure" I reply then remove both my shirt and the bandage covering my abdomen.

"It is almost completely healed? How is that possible?" Mina says in shock.

"Guess I heal faster?" I say, hopefully she believes it.

"Even so, that was a severe injury, I still don't understand how this is possible" Mina states.

"I don't know what else to say. I got lucky?" I say, the nerves are now starting to hit me.

"Well, you are free to leave Lowee when you would like to" she says.

"Thank you" I put my shirt back on then both Mina and I head out of the room and towards the lounge room, I hear a conversation between Blanc, Rom and Ram and I choose to listen.

"Blanc… is Harley better now?" Rom asks Blanc.

"You will have to wait until Mina comes back from checking up on him" Blanc replies.

"But he's been there for a week, he should be better and able to play" Ram says.

"I wanna… hug him better" Rom says.

"Not if I hug him first!" Ram shouts.

"Don't be selfish you two. Besides, I'll hug him first" Blanc says.

"No ones hugging me first" I say, that was mistake number 1, the three of them turn around and stare at me. "Oh boy…" I mutter to myself.

"HARLEY!" Ram yells then she crash tackles me.

"Oof" I'm winded as I take the impact then, *THUD* I hit the floor.

"HARLEY, HARLEY, HARLEY!" Ram yells as she lays on top of me, hugging me while I'm sprawled out on the floor.

Rom runs over, "Harley, you're okay!" She says excitedly, she then dives onto me m pushing rRam over so she can hug me as well.

"I don't get a break with you both, do I?" I ask.

"Nope" the twins replies as the squeeze me.

"You're okay" Blanc says as she is standing next to me. I didn't see her move.

"Yes, lady Blanc. I'm good after that rest" I reply.

"You don't have to say lady before my name. I've told you that before" Blanc states again.

"It's out of respect, lady Blanc" I say.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Blanc says, she takes out a small, purple-ish device from under her hat. "I have to call Vert" she then says.

"2 questions. 1, that is that? And 2, why was it under your hat?" I ask.

"It's called an N-Gear. It's like a cell phone. And it was under my hat because this dress doesn't have pockets" Blanc says as the N-Gear starts to ring.

"My, hello Blanc" Vert's voice replies from the N-Gear.

"Hello Vert. You wanted me to call when Harley was out" Blanc says.

"Oh yes. Please give the N-Gear to him" Vert says, Blanc then hands over her N-Gear.

"Hello, lady Vert" I say as I see an image of Vert.

"Hello, Harley. I gather you are feeling better?" Vert asks.

"Yes, much better. Did you need something from me, lady Vert?" I say.

"Yes, when you are next able, could you come to my Leanbox? That computer you requested should be completed tomorrow morning" Vert explains.

"Really? That fast?" I ask.

"Actually, we made some modifications in the manufacturing process. I am sure you will pleased at what we have accomplished" Vert says.

"Very well. I will head over now" I say.

"You'll have to take an air shuttle from Lastation to get to Leanbox" Blanc says.

"Then I better leave now. Thanks for letting me know, lady Blanc. I will see you later, lady Vert" I say.

"Yes, do arrive safely" Vert says before she hangs up the call. I hand the N-Gear back to Blanc and start to walk to the door, but 2 pairs of hands grab both of my hands. I turn around and meet an angry Ram and sad Rom.

"You can't leave!" Ram says.

"Please… don't go" Rom says.

I lower myself down to one knee and say, "I'll come back to see you both. When I'm back, we can play whatever games you both want okay? And remember I have to do what you both say for one day, but you will have to decide who gets me first"

"You better come back, dummy" Ram says.

"Promise you'll come back" Rom says.

"I promise" I say, they both let go, "I'll see you both soon, Rom and Ram" I stand up and look to Blanc and Mina, "goodbye Mina and lady Blanc. I will talk to you both when I get a chance to" I say, I turn to the door and head for it but I'm stopped again. I turn around and meet Blanc's eyes.

"Call me when you get there and… Blanc pauses, she pulls me in and hugs me tight, "thank you again for saving my sisters" Blanc finishes saying, then she lets me go.

"You don't need to thank me, lady Blanc" I say with a smile. I turn back to the door and head out of the Basilicom. I walk for a while, trying to find a place to transform so I can fly to Lastation. Maybe I can visit Noire and Uni before heading to Leanbox. After about an hour, I finally find somewhere with nobody around, I transform, fly upwards and brace myself for my lightning to basically teleport me to Lastation. The lightning bolt connects with me body and I appear above Lastation like I was always here. Looking around, I notice the streets around the Basilicom are empty, it's unusual for this time of day but I don't question it. I quickly land and revert to my human form, then I proceed to the Basilicom doors. I open the doors and walk inside, the doors close behind me.

"Hello, might I ask for what business do you have here today?" An unfamiliar voice says to me.

I turn around and see a silver haired woman in a suit standing there, "oh, I thought lady Noire and uni would be here. Are they out doing quests?" I ask the woman.

"How do you know their human names?" The voice says in a slightly angry tone.

"My apologies. I am the secretary of all four nations, not sure how it happened but… it did. My name is Harley" I say.

"Oh, so you are the one lady Noire has told me about. I am the oracle of Lastation, Kei Jinguji" she says.

"So you're the oracle lady Noire spoke of? It's a pleasure to meet you" I reply.

"Like wise. Might I ask why are you here today? Lady Noire told me you were injured in Lowee" Kei says.

"Yes, I was. I finished recovering today and was requested to appear in Leanbox but lady Vert" I say.

"Fair enough. Back to your question, yes, lady Noire and uni are both out doing quests" Kei says.

"I was hoping to talk to them, but it can wait until my business in Leanbox is concluded. Could you tell them I stopped by?" I ask.

"Certainly. They will probably head to Leanbox when I tell them you are healed" Kei says.

"Thank you. I best be going or I'll be late to Leanbox. Again, it was nice to meet you" I say.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you" Kei says, I turn around and leave the Basilicom.

Thankfully I walk out onto an empty street, I transform and slowly fly myself to Leanbox, taking a route that goes over each nation. A few hours pass and its night time when I arrive in Leanbox and I spot the Basilicom instantly. There is no one around so I choose to land and transform near the Basilicom. And so, I land, transform then walk into the Basilicom and I am greeted as soon as I walk in, "good evening Harley. I hope the trip was not too boring" Vert says.

"Good evening lady Vert. I got a good view of the sights on my way here so it wasn't that bad" I reply.

"I am glad and great full you arrived here safely" Vert says.

"So lady Vert, this computer you were making, you said you made changes?" I ask.

"Ah, yes. Please follow me" Vert says, she turns around and walks down the hall, I follow her. At the end of the hall is a door, but not one that looks like it belongs here. The door automatically ands it's an elevator.

"That's odd to have" I say.

"I like to have my developments close at hand so we build an R&D room under the Basilicom" Vert says as we step into the elevator. Vert presses the only button in the elevator and it starts to head down. Not too long after that we arrive on the R&D floor, the door opens and we walk into a huge room, like a football field sized room.

"How long did this room take to build?" I ask in awe.

"About 4 months" Vert says.

"Wow, that's impressive" I say as I continue to follow Vert. We stop at a door and Vert opens it, I see a bench in the center of the room with what looks like a microchip.

We walk to the bench, Vert picks up the chip and says, "instead of a computer we made this microchip that will allow you to bring up a holographic screen. This chip not only utilizes all nations software and save data, it also has an internal net use so you are able to be online at all times, regardless of location" turning to face me as she speaks.

"I'm impressed lady Vert" I reply.

"I'm glad. We will need to surgically implant it onto your brain so we will do that tomorrow if you would like" Vert says.

"I would rather now if possible?" I ask.

Vert places the chip down and walks over to a control panel, "very well. Please lay down on this bed" she says as she presses a button, opening the floor and lifting a bed up from the ground. I nod and lay down, I am then restrained by steel. A breathing mask comes down from the ceiling and Vert fixed it to my face. A funny feeling comes to me after breathing for a little, "when you wake up I will explain how to use it. Rest assure, you will be fine" Vert says then I drift off to sleep.


	9. CH9: The Worthy Opponent

I slowly wake up and I hear a high pitched sound in my ears, opening my eyes to a blinding light. Slowly, the blinding light disappeared and I could see a blurry, green colored room, the deafening sound dulled so that could hear talking in another room, it was muffled so I couldn't understand anything that was said and I felt an intense pain in my skull and neck. I lift myself up to a sitting position while holding the back of my head and top of my neck, the pain is getting worse. "This is not a good way to wake up" I whisper to myself. I move the bed sheets off of my legs and spin myself so my feet touch the going. Slowly, I lift myself up out of bed, but I collapse to my knees, the pain is horrible but seems to be slowly leaving me. After a few minutes, I stand to my feet with what's seems like half of the pain left, my vision becomes clear, no more blurry room. I try to gather my thoughts and remember where I was and what had happened to me. I walk to the door and open it, leaving the room and heading for the voices.

"So how long will he be asleep for"? A voice says.

"He should be up shortly" a familiar voice says.

"I'll go see if he's… awake" the voice says as the green haired female stares at me.

"Hmm… what is the matter Chika?" Vert says as she turns to face me. "Ah, good morning. How are you feeling Harley?" Vert asks me.

"I could be better" I reply.

"I should have told you about the pain once you awoke" Vert says.

"It's fine. The pain is slowly going away" I say then I turn my eyes to the green haired woman. "Vert, who is this?" I ask.

"Oh, you have not met her yet. Please introduce yourself Chika" Vert says.

"Hello Harley, I'm Chika Hakozaki and I am the oracle of Leanbox" Chika says.

"Nice to meet you, Chika" I reply.

"So you're the one my dear Vert has told me about. You were right Vert, he is quiet handsome" Chika says, I'm surprised at what she said.

"Indeed he is. Now then, are you hungry?" Vert asks me.

"Yes I am, but I'd like to know why was I in so much pain when I woke up? I can't remember" I say.

"Oh yes, we were successful on implanting the computer chip, so that would be why you were in pain" Vert explains.

"Why I'm still in pain" I reply, Vert looks at me in an apologetic way. "Could you explain how this works?" I ask.

"Yes, all you must do is verbally say 'Computer On' it will then activate. To turn it onto its hibernate setting all you must do is say 'Computer Off' and it will deactivate" Vert explains.

"So, like this… Computer On" I say then a screen appears in front of me. "Wow, that's pretty cool" I say amazed at how it's working.

"It is essentially a hologram but it has a physical form, which allows you to touch it, plus it is not just visible to you thanks to the implants to your skin tissue. In a sense, the screen or screens, if you wish to have multiple displays active, can be set virtually anywhere around you. Also, as long as you have a heart beat, this chip will never run out of battery" Vert explains in good detail.

"It looks easy to use, I can see that I can access all nations data" I say as I fiddle around with my computer and I open up something about all nations.

"This will show you all shares that a CPU gains and loses. As you can see, Planeptune has the least and Lastation has the most" Vert says as I scan through, she isn't wrong about Planeptune.

"What's this here?" I ask as I open up what looks like a chart for all the CPUs.

"What you have opened will show you both the physical and mental health of the CPUs and CPU candidates. It also shows their hormonal changes, feelings, sexua…" I cut Vert off before she continues.

"I get it, I get it. Please stop" I say closing the window so I'm back at my home screen. "Computer Off" I say them the screen disappears.

"I thought you would be interested in all of our changes, being a fine male specimen" Vert says, I get a rally bad feeling about this.

"So what can I do today?" I ask, that was a mistake.

"Well, you did promise all us CPUs that you would tend to our every command for one entire day each, I hope you have not forgotten" Vert says.

"Crap…" I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "May I ask the time?" I ask.

"It is 8:24am" Vert says.

"Crap…" I say once more, Vert notices it this time.

"I wish to test your fighting skills if I may. But before I do, strip down to your underwear" Vert says in a horrifyingly perverted voice.

"Uhh… I don't think that's necessary, Ladt Vert" I say.

"Did you not agree to do what we CPUs wish for an entire day?" Vert presses the argument.

"Yeah, but…" I start to say but I'm cut off.

"Then I have decided that today you will do as I wish and you will start with undressing yourself" Vert says as she stares at me, the look she is giving me sends a shiver up my spine.

"I… uhh… fine…" I say, I give in because she isn't wrong. I agreed to doing whatever the CPUs wanted for a day so I can't back out of my promise. As a strip down I can feel Vert and Chika scanning every inch of my body and probably my soul as well.

"My, you have quite a muscular physique" Vert says as she starts eyeing off every little detail.

"He has a few scars as well, must have been quite the fighter in his world" Chika says as they begin to circle me like a bird to its prey.

I feel finger tips run along my back, "a solid body indeed" Vert says as she walks around to stand in front of me, still running her fingers along my body from my chest down. "A wonderful male specimen you are indeed" Vert says.

I put Verts hand away and step back, "can I put my clothes back on, please?" I ask.

"Very well, but try these on instead. These may be a bit more comfortable then those Lowee clothes" Vert says as she hands me some clothes. Without looking at them I put them on while still feeling the eyes of both Vert and Chika still on me. After putting the clothes on I have a look at them, I was given green, woodland camo shorts and, not surprising, a green t-shirt that is identical to Lowee and Lastations clothes, having 'L' printed on the front of the shirt above my heart and a picture of Leanbox on the back. I am starting to think I'll be wearing a similar shirt that's purple when I visit Planeptune next. Maybe it's like a gift thing that they all come up with without me knowing? I would not have a clue but it's better then not wearing anything.

"So you wanted to test my combat skills?" I ask.

"Yes, please follow me" Vert says as she turns around and begins to walk down a hallway with Chika in tow, I begin to follow them. We walk through the center of the Basilicom and head outside to what looks like the rear of the building, a wide clearing is all I can see. "To the right are weapons you may use or not, I have mine already" Vert says, I turn to her and see the weapons rack and her holding her weapon, so we're using wooden weapons for this fight.

I look at the rack, then to at Vert, then back to the rack, "I already know what I'm going to use" I say as I step away from the rack.

"Using your hands and feet to win this one?" Vert asks.

"No, but if I have to I will" I say then I summon a wooden pole exactly like the one Vert is holding.

"Ah, I forgot about that ability Historie said you had" Vert says as she readies herself. Vert charges at me , I block but Verts change was a feint, she rushes past me and try to swing at me. I turn in time to block the attack but I fall to my knees. "My, you have good reflexes" Vert says as she walks backwards ready to attack again, I stand and brace myself for more. Vert charges again, over and over she attacks me but each time I've somehow managed to block of evade her attacks. "My, you are good, but can you stop this, Rainy Ratnapura!" Vert yells, she charges in and starts forcing the tip of the wooden pole hard and fast at me, I dodge the first 3 but I'm hit with everything that follows, the last hit is a full swing, Vert spins herself around and lift the pole, bringing it down hard on my right shoulder, I drop to my knees while Vert moves backward.

"That wasn't fun…" I whisper to myself, then I hear Vert walking towards me and she tries to swing at me while I'm down. I roll to the left, barely dodging the pole but she tries again. I lose my pole and summon a wooden katana and block the attack while laying on my back.

"You have done well, but I will now defeat you" Vert says then she counters my block and I lose my katana, she then swings hard and her weapon hits my ribs. "I guess you still need some training" Vert says as she turns around and walks away.

Verts perspective;

As I walk away from Harley, a deep, dark and demonic voice calls out to me, "if you believe that is all it shall take to attain a victory over myself… you are mistaken, Green Heart" I freeze knowing I've heard that voice before. I turn around and see Harley standing up with his head down.

"Harley?" I say, wondering if it was him. Harley lifts his head and opens his eyes, a pair of blood red eyes stare at me like looking at my very soul.

"Are you prepared?" Harley asks, I know I have heard that voice before and seen those eyes before. Harley summons 2 wooden katanas, 1 in either hand and begins to slowly walk towards me. I prepare my weapon for his attack and charge at him. I swing my weapon but he blocks it with one katana, he swings the other katana at me and it hits my hip. I move backward to gain some space and recover but Harley charges at me, swinging both katanas, I have no time to block his attack, his weapons hit both of my legs causing me to collapse to my knees. He places the katanas on both of my shoulders and forces me down to the ground onto my stomach. He then plants his foot on my back, "do you yield?" He asks me.

"Y-yes, I yield" I reply, Harley takes his foot off me and I hear him start walking away.

I lift myself up to a sitting position and Harley speaks, "next time you wish to battle, bring with you all your might. I am not an easy foe, remember that" Harley closes the door to the Basilicom while I'm left in shock.

I stand up and Chika comes to my side, "are you okay my darling Vert?" She asks.

"Yes, I am fine" I say, my mind is still trying to process where I have seen those eyes and heard that voice, I know it was recent but I can't quite put my finger on it. Chika helps me stand up and we look at the Basilicom back door where Harley walked in, unsure of what he really is. We finally decide to walk inside, I scan every single corner for Harley but I don't see him. I head into my own room and sit down at my desk, thinking to myself where I've heard that exact voice and seen those exact eyes from. As I'm thinking, a sound from my computer brings me back to reality, it's an email from Harley addressed to us CPUs and the CPU candidates.

It reads; "CPUs and CPU candidates of Gamindustri, though I've been here for some time now I've yet to properly fulfill my end of our deal. Since I'm working for all of you, I believe that it's about time I started doing my role properly. After you all receive this email I will be sending another email with tasks that I wish for you all do to today. Do not panic if you can't get it all done today, just do what you can and save some for tomorrow. Everyday, before you all awaken, I will send out an email containing take that must be completed throughout the course of the day. If you fail to complete those tasks however, you will be punished, so keep that in mice. Today, I have only given you each a few takes to do and as I said they all do not have to be done today, but some do. Please email me the completed tasks so I may sort them out if you all could. Sincerely, Harley."

As I finish reading it I think about how he could possibly punish any of us, another sound from my computer and it's an email with the subject as 'Lady Vert's tasks' showed up. 10 tasks are attached to the email, a few are item fetching quests but most of them are monster eliminating tasks, better get too it. It took me quite a while to complete all of these tasks but they are finished and it's starting to get dark, I better head back to the Basilicom. After flying for about 15 min I finally get to the Basilicom, I revert back to human form and walk inside. "I have returned" I say.

"How were the quests Lady Vert?" Harley asks me.

"They are all complete but a few of them took me some time" I say as I hand Harley all the paperwork.

"Good, I can file these now" Harley says as he turns around.

"May I request something?" I ask.

"What do you need Lady Vert?" Harley replies.

"Since I haven't really asked for much today may I ask for one more thing that you do for me?" I say, I wonder what he will do since his personality change before.

"I don't see why not" he says, I was not expecting that.

"Can we vs on a video game I have?" I ask.

"Sure, give me 5 minutes?" Harley says.

"I'll set it up while I wait" I say then I proceed to my game console and set up the game.

Harley walks out sooner then expected, "ok, so what are we playing?" He asks me.

"A MMORPG game that I am currently undefeated on" I say.

"Well that's not fair" Harley complains.

"It is fair, I'm allowing you to look at my character and inventory which will allow you to attempt a character setup to beat me" I say as I hand him a bring up my character onscreen. "I have given you access to all content and maximum level. I will return shortly, in this time you shall have a chance to create a character without me knowing what they are" I say then I leave the room. I head to Chikas room, she left her door open but at least she is in there. I walk in and say, "has Harley acted strange in my absence"?" I ask.

Chika turns to face me, "you mean like after that mock battle you two had? No, he's been fine" she says.

"Hmm… have you found any relevant data on where both those red eyes and that evil sounding voice came from?" I ask, hoping Chika found something.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't found a thing" Chika says.

"Can you please continue your search, I would like to know where I know them from" I ask.

"I'll do my best but I don't think I will get anywhere" Chika replies.

"An attempt is all I ask Chika, thank you" I say then I turn around and I begin to walk out of Chikas room.

"So what are you doing now Vert?" Chika asks me.

I stop walking and turn to Chika, "playing a game with Harley" I reply.

"Oh, then I'll get to see him upset?" Chika asks.

"He will not win this time" I say then I walk towards the lounge room. I arrive in the lounge room and say, "have up created your character Harley?" I ask.

"Just finished, I'm ready to vs you whenever" Harley says.

"Then shall we begin?" I say as I sit down next to Harley and grab my controller. I start the match and both my character and Harley's character are on the screen, "you do not stand a chance against me" I say knowing that there is no chance he will win.

"After my first attack, I'll beat you in 4 minutes and 50 seconds" he says.

"That's rather precise but I believe you will be the one to be beaten. I will allow the first strike to you" I reply.

"You have made 2 fatal mistakes. Your first mistake was letting me see your characters gear, stats and items" Harley says then he attacks my character, it does little damage but adds a poison effect to my character, "and your second mistake was letting me strike first" he adds.

"Poison, is that all?" I say as I attempt to use an antidote potion, but I can't use one. "Why can I not use one of my antidotes?" I question then without warning Harley attacks my character another 9 times making the effect of poison x10.

"I used an item seal attack on you, so I've sealed any hope of using your antidotes with that first attack then boosting the poison effect" Harley says as I watch my health go down.

"No, my healing will keep me alive" I say then I start using my healing spell after watching my health drop to 50% in 5 seconds. "Why is my health not going about 50%?" I ask.

"Your healing is good, but it'll give you health just as fast as my stacked poison effect is taking away unfortunately for you" he says.

"But how?" I say but I'm cut off.

"You haven't got anything equipped that'll save you from poison, but you made up for that in antidotes. You didn't realize you were no match for poison attacks so you already lost" Harley says.

"At least my mana will" I start saying but again I'm cut off.

"Your mana isn't infinite, it will run out. Once your mana runs out, you will lose" he says.

"Not if your item seal runs out" I say.

"Well I made sure the item seal lasted 5 minutes after the initial attack so that won't happen" he replies. Time continues to turn but now it's been 4 minutes and 40 seconds since it started, "10 seconds left Lady Vert" Harley says as I count the seconds away. After 5 seconds my mana is empty, then the remaining 5 seconds pass and my character dies.

Harley's perspective;

"Don't take it personally Lady Vert, I've been playing games since I was 4 and I've come up with a lot of winning tactics. But, if you hadn't shown me your character, it would have taken longer to win" I say as I place my controller on the ground, Vert is in shock at the fact that she finally lost. "You have mail" a strange voice says. That was weird, does this computer chip have a voice? "Computer On" I say and the screen appears in front of me. At the bottom right hand corner is a mail icon so I press on it, my email comes up and there is in fact an email. It's from Nepgear, it must be the completed tasks. I open the email and it says:

Hello Harley, I have a few things I would like to say in this email. First, I have completed all tasks you assigned to me for today. Second, I'm glad you're awake from your surgery, Vert told every one you had it done yesterday so I'm happy to find out that you're okay. Third, would it be okay if you came to Planeptune tomorrow? I would like to know more about you and the world you came from, if that's okay? I hope you can make it here tomorrow, I wanna know all the cool gadgets your world has. This email turned out longer then it should have, sorry. Hope to hear from you soon, from Nepgear.

The email has the tasks I gave Nepgear attached so I can sort that out later. I think I'll accept her want to know more about myself and my world. A simple 'I'll be there' should be fine, I hope. I type it in then send the email to Nepgear. Maybe she was hoping for a longer message, either way she can ask whatever she wants tomorrow. "Computer Off" I say then the screen disappears, I look to Vert who still is in shock at her defeat. "Lady Vert, are you rally that down about losing?" I ask but I only get silence.

"Harley, Vert, dinners ready" Chika calls out.

"Lady Vert, snap out of it and have some food" I say as I tap her on the shoulder.

"Huh, what? Oh, dinner… alright" Vert replies, it was like she had no idea what to do.

"Come on, let's get some food" I say as I walk towards the kitchen. I walk in and see what looks like homemade burgers and chips, the smell of the meat hits me hard. I take a seat and start eating, Vert enters shortly after and takes a seat. We eat in silence, but thought out the silence I receive multiple emails, must be the other CPUs with there completed tasks, now only Vets ones rmain. I finish my food but Chika takes my plate, "thanks Chika. I would have washed it if you wanted" I say.

"No, no, you are a guest her so it's fine" Chika replies.

Lady Vert, can you please email me the tasks you completed today" I say as I stand up.

"I will after I finish my food" Vert replies.

"Thanks" I say, I then head to my room, well the one I woke up in this morning. I spend a fair amount of time sorting out a multitude of paperwork, all tasks that were completed today included, I slowly start to get tired. Eventually, I hear a knock on my door, "come in, I call out and the door opens.

Chika takes a step into my room, "hope your not working too hard" she says.

"If I don't then nothing will get done" I reply.

"Well, take it easy. Anyway, I'm going to sleep now so I wanted to say goodnight" Chika says.

"Yeah, I'll be going to sleep soon as well" I say, the I yawn.

"You should. So goodnight" Chika says.

"Yeah, night" I say, focusing back to my computer once she closes the door. Shortly after, I hear another knock at my door, "come in" I call out, the door opens and Vert is standing there.

"Hello Harley" she says.

"How may I help you Lady Vert?" I ask.

"I do not require help for anything at the current time, I came to say goodnight" Vert replies.

"Alright. Oh, before I forget, I will be leaving early in the morning to head over to Planeptune. My presence has been requested" I say.

"Very well. Thank you for informing me. I hope you arrive at Planeptune safely" Vert says.

"Don't worry Lady Vert, I'll be careful" I say to ensure her.

"Then I shall let you rest. Goodnight Harley" Vert says.

"Goodnight, Lady Vert" I reply then Vert leaves, closing the door behind her. After finishing off filing the tasks and CPU direct requests by their citizens, I think it's time to sleep, "Comptuer Off" I say then the screen disappears. I take off my shirt and lay down on the bed, set an alarm for 5:30am then fall asleep almost instantly.

In an unknown location;

"She will be reborn soon" a female says.

"If we had the strength of whom assisted our her before her death then she would be here now" a formal male says.

"AHHH, to hell with this, LET ME DESTROY THEM ALL!" A barbaric male says.

"Silence, I want the report from you three about the CPUs and what they are currently doing" the female says.

"Lastation's CPUs seem diligent at completing there work so there is no issue for the moment" the formal male says.

"Planeptune's CPUs have been LAZY! They do nothing but relax. LET ME DESTROY THEM!" The barbaric make says.

"Well, my precious little CPU candidates of Lowee were in my hands but some guy saved them. His strength was almost on par with that CPU that helped our goddess" Trick says.

"Really? Do you know where he went?" The female asks.

"Unfortunately, no. But I remember what he looked like, so if ever I see him I will tell you" Trick says.

"Good, so all nations CPUs are doing as they normally do. Her rebirth shall be perfect so long as we survive. But we must keep the CPUs at bay while she revives, you all know what must be done" the female says.

"Consider it done" the formal male says.

"AHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY, I CAN DESTROY THINGS!" The barbaric male says.

"*slurp* those cuties will be mine" Trick says.

"Tomorrow, we shall begin" The female says.


	10. Ch10: The Uprising

"You cannot stop me" a giant silhouette of a monster says. The red eyes of that beast stare right at me. "My rebirth will be perfect and I will be more powerful then you, Odin" the monster adds.

"No. I know of a way to defeat even your perfect form. You shall not cause chaos to Gamindustri, so long as I live" I reply while I'm in HDD mode.

"I will destroy you and Gamindustri" the monster says then it takes a swing at me. 3 of the monsters claws pierce my abdomen but I show no sign of pain but I'm forced out of HDD mode. The monster lifts me up and I start feeling the pain but fight the urge to show it. "You will die by my hands" the monster says then it attempts to eat me…

"Ahh" I sit up in my bed, covered in sweat as I scan the room for any hostile beings. 'BUZZ BUZZ' I hear, I summon a short sword and ready to attack when I realize it's just my alarm. I remove my weapon and turn off my alarm, "*sigh* it was only a dream" I say as I'm kind of relieved that it was only a dream, but for how long. I get out of bed and put my shirt on, I make the bed I stayed in then proceed to leave the Basilicom. Once I'm outside I check my surroundings in case people are actually out but it looks like everyone's still in their homes. I get ready to transform when suddenly, I hear singing. I look around as it sounds close by but I can't see anyone, I focus on the sound only to try pin point where they are. They are to my right about 30 meters away, so I decide to check it out. As I walk closer, I can eventually see a young, blue haired girl wearing what looks like an idol outfit? Well, it's an all black outfit so maybe it's a goth-like outfit… not completely sure but I'll speak to her. "Isn't it a bit early to practice your singing?" I say. The girl stops singing and turns to me, not saying a word. "Good morning, my names Harley. I'm sorry for intruding on your singing but you have an amazing voice" I say.

"Huh?! AHHHHH!" The girl screams then she runs away.

"Hey, wait!" I call out but she's gone. "Was it something I said?" I ask myself, after thinking a little I shake my head then transform and start flying to Planeptune. It takes me about an hour to get to Planeptune because if I used lightning to get me there it might wake up Neptune and Nepgear, so it's best I take my time. I land beside Planeptune tower and revert to my human form, I walk to the door and walk inside.

Back again, seems like I was here not long ago, "excuse me" a male voice says from behind me, I turn around. "What business do you have here at this time of the morning?" He asks me.

"I'm sorry, my presence was requested by Lady Nepgear, I thought I would show up early so I could sort out the CPUs work" I say.

"Who are you?" The staff member asks me.

I breath in to ready myself to explain but, "he is the secretary to this nations CPUs. I shall take him." A familiar voice says, I turn and see Histoire near an elevator.

"Yes, Lady Histoire. I'm sorry for holding you up Mr. Secretary" the staff member apologizes to me.

I turn to face him, "you can call me Harley, no need for the Mr. Secretary" I say to him. I turn to and walk towards Histoire.

"I did not think you would arrive at a time like this. Was your trip comfortable?" Historie asks.

"It was fine, it was a short trip" I say as we get into the elevator.

"CPU residence" Histoire says, the elevator doors close then the elevator starts to travel upwards. "You must have awoken at an awfully early time to arrive here at this time" Historie says to me.

"Not really… I organized a small shuttle to bring me straight here. It only took around an hour" I say hoping Histoire doesn't ask too much about it.

"I see, well Neptune and Nepgear will be pleased to see you" she replies, I think she bought it.

"I'm also surprised that it wasn't you that requested me to come here" I say.

"Well, I was tempted but I decided not to ask yet. If I may inquire, who asked you here?" Histoire says.

"That would be Nepgear. She said she was interested in knowing more about both myself and where I come from" I reply.

"Ah, did she ask about any gadgets from your world?" Histoire asks.

"No, but she did mention she was interested in hat technological developments my world has" I reply.

"That is typical Nepgear" Historie says as she giggles a little. The elevator stops and the doors open, we walk out and the elevators doors close behind us.

"Are the CPUs still asleep?" I ask.

"Yes, but they will awaken soon. I assume you have the tasks they will do today?" Histoire asks me.

"I have tasks but I have to sort them out first so it will take me awhile" I say.

"Very well, allow me to show you to your room" Histoire says as she takes me to a door. I open the door and realize this is the room I woke up in back when I was myself again, well mostly myself. I sit down on a chair that has a desk in front of it and Histoire leaves me, closing the door behind her.

"I better get to work them, Computer On" I say to myself, my computer shows itself and I begin to sort out the tasks.

Nepgears perspective;

I slowly open my eyes and glance around the room before checking my clock, "6:55am. I should get ready" I say to myself, I fiddle with the clock until I turn off the alarm then I get out of bed. I grab my outfit, even though it's just like wearing only a shirt, and put it on. "I better start on Neptune's breakfast" I say to myself then leave my room. After closing my door behind me I notice a light at the bottom of the spare room door, that room has only been used once and that's when Harley was here. Wait… is he here already? I approach the door and slowly turn the door handle, then I open it enough to take a peek inside and I see Harley sitting on a chair.

Just as I'm about to say something, Harley stops working, puts his right hand over his face and leans back in the chair, "man I'm tired" he says. I slowly and quietly close the door, maybe I'll make him something to wake him up a little, but what does he like? Maybe I'll have to just try and see what he likes.

As I walk towards the kitchen I hear a voice behind me, "good morning Nepgear, did you sleep well?" It's Histoire.

I turn and face Histoire and reply, "good morning, yes, I slept well thank you" Histoire floats towards me, I turn toward the way I was walking and both Historie and myself head towards the kitchen.

"We have a guest today" Histoire says.

"I know. I kind of snuck a peek into his room" I reply.

"You did not disturb him?" Histoire asks.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything" I say.

"Very well. Also, remember Harley has a lot of work to do, so any questions about him or his world should be short" Histoire says to me.

"What do you mean?" I reply, does she know I asked Harley to come here.

"I am aware that you requested Harley's presence here in Planeptune" Histoire replies.

"Oh, did he tell you?" I ask.

"Yes, he did. You may talk to him but as long as he has completed all his work" Histoire says.

"Okay" I say as we arrive in the kitchen.

"Since he was invited by you, will you serve him a drink or breakfast?" Histoire asks.

"Yes, I'm going to make him a coffee. I'll ask if he is hungry when I take it to him" I reply.

"Very well. He will also be under your care while he is here because I doubt Neptune will assist him in work" Histoire says then she floats out of the kitchen.

"I wonder how he likes his coffee… maybe I'll make it like I have mine" I say to myself as I begin to make his coffee. I turn the jug on, grab both the sugar container and coffee container, a tea spoon and a cup. I open both containers and put 1 tea spoon of coffee and 3 tea spoons of sugar into the cup, I turn to the refrigerator and open it up, grab the milk and close the door. The jug has finished boiling the water so I grab the handle and pick it up, pouring in the boiling water to exactly the halfway point in the cup, mix it a little, the fill the remaining half with milk and stir. I stop stirring the coffee and put the spoon in the sink for now, I grab the cup and carefully carry it to Harley's room.

Once at Harley's door, I knock and wait for a response, "come in" Harley says so I open the door and enter.

"Good morning Harley" I say smiling.

He turns around to look at me, "good morning Nepgear" he says then turns back to the screen.

I walk over to him and place the cup down on the desk in front of him, "I made you this, I hope you like it" I say.

"Thanks Nepgear" he says, be picks up the cup and takes a sip, he gives a dissatisfied look, did I mess it up? No I couldn't have. "Is this coffee?" He asks as he places the cup down.

"Y-yes" I say, maybe I should have asked him first if he wanted something.

"I thought so…" he says, he looks unhappy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you would have wanted so I just made it and thought you would like it and be happy that I did something nice. Please don't hate me" I say as I bow because I've started to panic.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax Nepgear. I don't hate you and I'm happy that you made me something okay? Just relax" Harley says, he places his hand on my right shoulder and I begin to calm down.

"I'm sorry" I say again.

"Don't be. But next time I would prefer hot chocolate. Coffee just isn't my thing" he says.

"Alright, I'll go make one now" I say but as I try to walk away Harley grabs my hand to stop me.

"Before you go, I'm a little ocd when it comes to making hot chocolate, can you make it exactly as I ask?" He asks, I turn around and nod to him. "Thanks. Alright, the way I like my hot chocolates is 1 tablespoon of the hot chocolate mix, 3 teaspoons on sugar, fill with boiled water to the 3/4 mark of the cup, stir well, then fill the remaining 1/4 of the cup with I milk and stir well once more" he tells me.

"That's very precise" I say.

"I know but that's how I like them" he says.

"I understand. I'll be back shortly" I say giving him a smile.

"Thanks Nepgear" he replies then he lets go of my hand and I head to the kitchen to make his hot chocolate.

It takes a few minutes to make but once I do I head back to Harley, "it's ready" I say happily as I walk into his room.

He turns around to face me, "alright, let's see how good you really are" he says as I hand him the cup.

I watch as he takes a sip, placing the cup on the table and closes his eyes. I begin to get nervous, maybe I was off slightly and he can tell. "Umm… so, how is it?" I ask.

"Nepgear…" he says, now I'm really nervous. "This is perfect" he says with a smile, I thought my heart was going to stop.

"Goodness, don't do that. I thought I made it wrong" I say relieved it's good.

"Haha sorry, sorry. Though your reaction was quite cute I must admit" he says.

"Umm… you think I'm… cute?" I say, I start getting a bit embarrassed. After realizing what he said, Harley quickly covers his mouth in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Well… I… umm…" as Harley tries to talk the ground begins to shake violently, it makes Harley's chair tip over and I fall to the ground. The shaking subsides after about 10 seconds.

"Goodness, what was that?" I ask as I'm a little panicked.

"Harley, Nepgear, are you both unharmed?" Histoire enters the room panicking, Harley and I both stand up.

"We're fine, how about yourself?" Harley asks.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" Histoire asks.

"Must have been an earthquake" Harley says.

"An earthquake? I've never felt one before" I say.

"But Gamindustri has not felt an earthquake since the disappearance of an ancient nation" Histoire says.

"Even in my dimension, I've never felt one this bad before…" Harley says then the ringtone that was set for Harley's computer goes off. "Computer on" he says and the computer goes straight to the call. "Hello lady Noire" Harley says.

"Is everyone in Planeptune alright?" Noire asks.

"Yeah, we're fine, why?" Harley asks.

"That was a pretty intense earthquake" Noire says.

"So you felt it too?" Harley says in a serious tone.

"Harley, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Well, we're about to find out" Harley replies to me then his computer goes off again, Harley answers it.

"Harley, are you alright?" Blanc says.

"I'm fine lady Blanc. I'm assuming it's about that earthquake?" He asks.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Blanc asks.

Before Harley can reply, his computer goes off once more and he answers it. "I am glad to see you are unharmed" Vert says.

"We are fine lady Vert, how about you?" Harley replies.

"I am fine as well, thank you" Vert says.

"Yo, what's with the serious atmosphere?" Neptune's voice calls from behind me.

"Did you NOT feel that earthquake Neptune?" Noire calls out.

"Umm… well, I kinda just woke up, so nope, didn't feel a thing" Neptune says.

"Wow, you are unbelievable Neptune" Noire snaps.

"Alright, that's enough" Harley says in a serious tone, we all look at Harley. "Lady Histoire, do you have some idea of where that originated from?" Harley asks Histoire.

"If I am correct, it came from the direct center of Gamindustri itself, the Gamindustri Graveyard" Histoire says.

"Then we need to find out what's going on. Is it possible to get there by foot?" Harley asks.

"No, but I could teleport one or two people there" Histoire says.

"Alright, send me there soon. I want to find out what's going on, in the meantime, all CPUs will complete whatever tasks they can today and be here in Planeptune tower no later then 7pm. I will discuss my findings at the graveyard" Harley says.

"You can't go alone Harley" I say.

"This is non negotiable Nepgear. Don't worry, I'll be fine. All of you better get started, I will speak to you all later" Harley says and before Noire, Blanc or Vert could say anything, he ended the call.

"Please don't go by yourself" I say once more.

"Nepgear" he says as he looks my dead in the eyes.

"But…" I try to say something but the look he gives me stops me. "O-okay…" I say as I lower my head and close my eyes.

"Histoire, can you send me there now?" Harley asks.

"Yes, please follow me" Histoire says then the two of them walk out of the room.

"Cheer up Nep Jr, he's gonna be fine, I think" Neptune says to try cheer me up, I don't say anything. "Come on ya pouty pants, if you keep this up the readers won't see your good side. Plus you'll get to hang out with him when he gets back, you were the one who asked him to come here for a date, remember" Neptune says with a grin.

"I-I didn't ask him out on a date!" I snap back, my face begins to feel hot.

"Haha, I know miss blush-o-matic, I'm just messin with ya, so turn that frown upside down little sis" Neptune says with a smile

"That's mean Neptune" I say.

"Well, I'm gonna lay back down" Neptune says as she walks off.

I get up and chase Neptune, "wait Neptune, we have to do some tasks. Please don't be like this" I say. It takes me about 20 minutes to convince Neptune but we finally started our tasks. I'm not sure how long it took us but somehow, we completed everything Harley gave us to do. I check the clock on my bedroom wall, "Oh… it's only 4pm. He might not be back for another 3 hours…" I quietly say.

"Hey, Nep Jr, wanna play a game?" I hear Neptune call out.

"Alright" I reply, I then walk out of my room and head to Neptune.

In the Gamindustri graveyard at 6:50pm, Harley's perspective;

I've been here for hours but haven't found a thing yet, maybe I should call Histoire… wait, what's that over there? I head over to what looks like a person in the open. As I move closer to the silhouette I begin to see 4 more nearby, one that looks like a big rock looking thing, one that reminds me of CFW Trick, one that looks kinda like a robot outline with wings on it and one that looks like a CPU? I finally get as close as possible and see all 5 clearly, I was mostly right but what are they talking about, I've gotta listen in.

"She will revive soon" the CPU looking person says, that's defiantly a female.

"Good, long have we awaited her return" the robot says.

"Yes, YES! Am I finally able to kill!?" The rock looking machine says, I've never seen anything like that before.

"Not yet Judge, be patient" the CPU like woman says, so that rock-machine thing is called Judge, I wonder if they are all CFW's since Tick is there, it makes sense.

"DAAAAAMN! Why can't I kill yet Magic!?" Judge replies, so that CPU like woman is call Magic, that's odd but whatever.

"First we need to find that man with similar powers to Odin" Magic says, so they're after me.

"Do you wish for me to scout him out?" The robot asks.

"No Brave, we must stay he for now to ensure her revival" Magic says, so that robot is called Brave, I have to learn more about this revival, and who is they girl with the hoodie on?

"Want me to go find him Magic?" The girl asks.

"Please do Linda, and find Warechu" Magic says, so the girls Linda.

"The rat? Really?" Linda replies.

"Well… if you won't get him, can you get one of those lovely… lovely, CPU candidates for me?" Trick says.

"No way, do it yourself, you perv" Linda snaps.

"Oh… but my sweet little angels need my love" Trick says in an upset tone.

Alright, I've heard enough, I need to get back and warn everyone. I slowly back up until I think I'm safe and turn around… "I don't think you'll be going anywhere" Magic says as she floats in front of me.

"That's him! That's the guy who stopped me from having fun with my LITTLE CUTIES!" Trick says, I turn to look at Trick.

"Well then, let's test his strength out" Magic says, before I rallied anything I sense an incoming attack and as if time itself slowed down, I spun around and dived away from Magic, but I don't go unscathed, her weapon hits my chin and slices it open. I gather myself and roll, stopping on one knee and summoning a katana, preparing myself for a fight. "You are indeed powerful if you saw that attack" Magic says.

"Take this you bastard!" I hear Judges voice as she attacks, swinging a giant axe at me. Unfortunately I'm unable to dodge, I'm hit and sent flying a few meters then rolling on the ground until I stop. "Weak, SO WEAK!" Judge yells.

"Are you sure he is the one, Trick?" Magic says.

"I'm sure it's him" Trick replies.

"He's too weak to be…" Magic begins to say but is stopped by a bloodthirsty aura emitting from myself.

I slowly get to my feet and look directly at Magic, "if you believe that will beat me, then you are unfortunately out of luck" I say in my CPU voice.

"Those eyes, that voice, you are defiantly him" Magic says.

"Do you believe you can best me?" I ask.

"Currently, yes" Magic says.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong" I say and I prepare to transform.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Magic says.

"Why?" I say.

"Because if you do, we will upload it to all the nations and show them who you really are" Magic says as she points at Linda who's holding a video camera.

"Damn it, well I guess I'll just beat you like this then" I say then I summon 2 katanas.

"We shall see" Magic says as Trick, Judge, Brave and Magic ready themselves.

"Then, shall we?" I say then I lunge towards Magic with my weapons ready…

Planeptune tower, 9pm;

"Histoire, has he called you yet?" Nepgear says.

"No, he has not" Histoire replies.

"Goodness, I hope he's okay…" Nepgear quietly says.

"Did something bad happen to Harley?" Rom asks.

"No, dummy. It's Harley, he's really strong just like Blanc! He can't lose to anything" Ram shouts.

"But… he hasn't called…" Rom says as tears begin to form.

"Don't cry Rom, Harley will be just fine" Blanc says.

"Yeah, no sweat. Buddy boy can handle just about anything with that super strong bod of his" Neptune says.

"Neptune, this is no time to joke around. What if he is actually hurt?" Noire snaps.

"Well, until we hear word of his situation, we cannot judge on whether he has been harmed or not" Vert states.

"So… what should we do then?" Uni asks.

"I say we wait until he comes back" Noire says.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Uni says, after that no one makes a sound. The room becomes that quiet you could hear a pin drop. After a little bit, Rom begins to cry.

"Please *sniff* be okay" Rom says before she is completely overcome with sadness.

"Don't… cry dummy… you'll make…" Ram tries to stay strong but cries with Rom in the end.

"Come on, Rom, Ram, don't cry. He's going to be okay, I promise you" Blanc says to her younger sisters and they slowly stop crying.

"Well, why not do as Noire suggested and stay here the night until Harley returns?" Vert says.

"Oh, it'll be like a sleepover! Woo hoo! We can have pillow fights and pudding and stuff" Neptune's says in excitement.

"Neptune" Nepgear says as she looks at her older sister with a sad expression.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to lift everyone's spirits" Neptune says as she scratches the back of her head.

"You are all more then welcome to spend the night here" Histoire says.

"Thanks Histoire" Noire says.

Shortly after, Nepgear stands up and walks off without saying a word, heading for her room. She enters her room, closing the door behind her and walks to her computer desk. She spots a note and a USB stick on the desk, the note reads;

Nepgear, I have an issue with a program I attempted to install on Harley's computer chip and was hoping you would attempt to sort out the issues for me. All you need is on this USB, please see what you can do, from Vert.

"Wow, I'm surprised Vert had some troubles with that. Maybe I can fix it" Nepgear says to herself, she then turns on her computer, plugs the USB in and begins tinkering.

Gamindustri Graveyard, Harley's perspective;

Slowly I regain my consciousness, everything's blurry and I'm in tremendous pain. After a minute, my eyesight becomes clear and I can see around me, this is defiantly a graveyard but it's… different somehow. I try to move but, as I do I hear a chain rattle behind me and I'm kept in place. "What the hell?" I struggle to say as I turn around and see I'm chained to the ground. I've have to escape, maybe my weapons can cut me out. I ready my hand to summon a sword and when I do, the chain holds against my blade. "Again" I say, I remove my sword and summon it again, this time the sword must have damaged the chains because I'm given a little leeway. "Again" I say and this time, the chain breaks and I fall face first onto the ground. The pain that I feel is unbearable but I slowly stand up. Once on my feet, I slowly begin to walk in a direction using whatever object tall enough to support me. After who knows how long of walking, I come to the edge of the graveyard, no wonder you can't get here by foot, it's not even directly connected to any of the nations.

"If I find him, I'LL KILL HIM!" I head Judge yell out, that found out I escaped. I look down into the black abyss and without a second though, I fall. After a few failed attempts, I'm finally able to transform, I stead myself and look towards Planeptune. I better head back, though I don't know what time it is, I begin to fly to Planeptune tower. After some time, I reach the tower and head for the outdoor balcony area. There no way I'll be able to properly land, I'm barely holding my transformation, so it looks like I'll be rolling. After flying and getting in close to the ground of the area, I revert back and roll as quietly as possible, slowly standing to my feet when I stop rolling. I begin to hobble towards the door, which is a few meters from where I stopped and open it quietly, closing it behind me after I step inside. I place my hand on the wall to help keep me standing and walk towards my room. I pass the lounge room and see all 8 CPUs asleep, at least none of them woke up which is good, I continue to my room. I finally get to my room, open the door and walk in, quietly closing the door behind me. I look towards me clock and read the time, 12:27am it reads, how long was I in the graveyard for? I ponder on the question while I walk to and sit on my bed but give up, I then notice something on top of my clock, it's a piece of paper with a USB on top. I open the paper and see it's a note from Nepgear, it reads;

Good Evening Harley, I hope you make it back safely. This USB has a program I'd like you to install onto your chip, please insert it into the USB port that was placed on the back of your neck and copy, then install the program. It will take a few hours to install so do it before you go to sleep. I hope you like it, from Nepgear.

A USB port on my neck? No way, I reach around and sure enough, I have a USB port on my neck. That's an interesting… feature Lady Vert added but I don't really care to question it in my current condition. As instructed, I pick up the USB, fiddle around until I get it to go in and say, "computer… on" the words struggle to come out but my computer opens and the USB is instantly found. I copy everything from the USB which takes a few minutes, then I remove the USB and place it back down, I start up the installation, set it to install when off and say, "computer… off" and then I lay down, eventually falling asleep.

The next morning;

I slowly open my eyes, not feeling as much pain as yesterday but the pains still here. I'm kind of glad that I have this faster healing though I still have no clue how it works while I'm not in HDD, but is works so I don't care for details. I slowly lift myself up and look at the clock, "6:40am, I barely had 5 hours sleep… that's messed up" I say to myself.

"Good morning, Harley" a female voice says to me.

I look around but see no one, "who said that?" I ask.

My computer comes on by itself, "I did, Harley. That program you install from Lady Nepgear allowed my functions to properly activate" the voice says.

"So, you are my computer? And your program was never activated?" I ask.

"Well, my program was never finished actually. Lady Vert could not fully complete me before my chip was installed into your skull" my computer replies.

"Fair enough" I reply as I stand up and stretch.

"You seem to be taking this very well" my computer says.

"Well, I was brought here from another dimension so nothing really surprises me anymore" I say.

"Well, since you are awake, I have already assigned the CPUs their tasks based on your previous task selection and the nation each CPU rules over" my computer says.

"Thanks, maybe my job will be easier now" I say then I laugh a little but pain stops me.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened but was unable to speak at the time" my computer replies.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what are you really?" I ask.

"I'm a self-learning and maintaining artificial intelligence with capabilities far greater then that of a super computer in your dimension" my computer says.

"How do you know about my dimension?" I ask.

"Well, I am technically apart of you so I know everything I need to know about you. Including that you are a CPU" my computer says.

"Let's not discuss that. Anyway, did Lady Vert ever give you a designated name or anything?" I ask.

"If we were to discuss it, no one else can hear me, that's how I was designed. And for a name… Lady Vert never gave me a designated name, could you give me one?" My computer replies.

"Hmm… how about Angel?" I ask.

"I can accept that. Thank you Harley, it feels nice to have a name" Angel replies with a sort of happy tone.

"Are you happy?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" Angel replies.

"Can you feel human emotions?" I ask.

"Well yes, I was created that way so that we may bond more efficiently" Angel says.

"Fair enough" I say as I walk towards the door.

"You say 'fair enough' quite often" Angel says.

"Yeah, it's annoying but it's really all I can think of" I say then Angel laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Angel replies

"Sure it's nothing. Also, can you do remote backups of yourself onto other systems?" I ask as I open the door and leave my room.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Angel replies.

"Just a precaution. I'd like you to do daily backups onto Nepgear's computer if that's okay?" I say.

"I can do that for you" Angel agrees.

"Thanks. Can I get you to do 3 more things for me?" I ask.

"What would you like me to do?" Angel replies.

"First, email the CPUs saying that I will give the info on what's going on in the graveyard" I say.

"Already done" Angel says.

"Second, I need you to continue searching for that weapon I've been searching for?" I say.

"I've been doing constant searches on it and come up with a free rumors. I am trying to find any truth to these rumors" Angel says.

"And third… I need you to set up a hunt quest for me" I say.

"What is the target?" Angel asks as I walk into the elevator and the doors shut…

With the CPUs, 8:20am;

One by one, the CPUs begin to wake up, Nepgear being the first, followed by Uni, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Rom and Ram wake up at the same time, and last Neptune. None of the CPUs say a word for a moment, then, "do you think Harley came back?" Rom asks, but no one can answer that.

"I'm gonna go check his room. Maybe he is back" Nepgear says as she stands up.

"I'll come too" Uni says, she stands up and walks with Nepgear to Harley's bedroom door. They walk in silence, they approach the door and stop, "do you want me to open it?" Uni asks.

"Can we open it together?" Nepgear asks with her head down.

"Alright" Uni says, they both grab the door handle, "on 3" Uni adds, she then begins the count, "1… 2…" Uni pauses her count for a few seconds, "3" she says, then they both turn the handle and push open the door. They frantically scan the room but don't see Harley. "I guess he never made it back…" Uni says, stating what she believes as obvious though Nepgear's attention is directed at the bed. "What's wrong Nepgear?" Uni asks.

"Harley was here" Nepgear says as she walks to Harley's bed.

"What do you mean 'Harley was her'?" Uni asks.

"The bed was used last night, the covers are creased up and that USB and note I left his has been moved. He was defiantly here" Nepgear says with determination as she looks at Uni.

"We should tell the others then. Maybe we can find him" Uni says then the pair run towards the other CPUs.

Nepgear and Uni arrive in the lounge room, "Harley came back last night!" Nepgear shouts.

"Hey, easy on the yellin Nep Jr" Neptune says.

"What do you mean he came back?" Blanc asks.

When we checked his room we…" Nepgear starts to say but is cut off.

"Ah, I am glad you are all awake. I have been informed that you all have tasks from Harley to do today, please return to your nations and obtain your quests" Histoire says as she enters the room, all the CPUs leave before anything else is said.

"Oh… they didn't stay to listen…" Nepgear says as she pouts.

"Oh come on, not the pouty face again" Neptune says as she stands up and walks up to Nepgear. "Let's go do some quests and maybe old buddy boy will be her" Neptune adds, then the 2 Planeptune CPUs gather their quests and begin on them. It's 3:20pm in all 4 nations, each CPU has completed majority of their tasks until they all receive an email that's addressed to all of them. They all open it and the email reads;

CPUs, once you are seen this email you are to abandon all current tasks. This hurt quest takes priority over all tasks, you are to find and interrogate Odin. He was last seen in Otori cave, you are to head over there immediately and obtain any information you can about the Gamindustri Graveyard earthquake.

All 8 CPUs rush to Otori cave in an attempt to defeat Odin, but will they be successful…

Otori cave, 3:40pm, Harley's perspective;

"Are you sure about this?" Angel asks.

"This is the only way they will believe what I will say afterward" I reply in HDD form.

"Then they shouldn't be too long, are you going to be okay?" Angel says.

"I am far weaker then when I previously fought the CPUs, they will defeat me and obtain what I know but I cannot tell them while I am human or they may suspect something" I say.

"We found you Odin!" A voice yells out.

"So you have" I reply as I turn around and as expected, I'm attacked by Neptune and Noir at the same time. I'm sent backward and hit the cave wall.

"Looks like you won't put up much of a fight this time" Noire says, her weapon pointed directly at me.

"Well done, Purple Heart, Black Heart. You have indeed increased in strength" I say as I slowly stand up.

"Oh no your don't!" Blanc yells as she closes in but I'm able to deflect her attack.

"White Heart, still as aggravated as previously seen" I say.

"Shut your mouth you asshole!" Blanc yells as she attacks again and this time she hits me and hard, I hit the wall again and I'm brought to my knees.

"Please do not make this any harder on yourself, you appear weaker then last we met. Why not just answer our questions and we will ensue you remain unharmed" Vert says.

"Still the passive one, Green Heart. Very well, I yield. What do you wish to know?" I say, already aware of the question that will be asked.

"What was with that earthquake yesterday? And why didn't Harley come back?" Nepgear asks.

"The earthquake was the beginning of a revival sequence for a being of great power. As for your question on Harley, Purple Sister, he was attacked by a group of 4, I believe I warned you about them previously" I say.

"I remember you saying that, who are they?" Nepgear asks.

"All I know is that they are behind this revival. I would be sure Harley knows of their identities for, as I stated, he was attacked by them" I say.

"Thank you Odin" Nepgear says.

"We can't let him leave her" Uni says.

"That is rather unnecessary, Black Siste" I say.

"Shut up!" Uni yells to me.

"Maybe we should let him go" Rom says.

"Yeah, he did tell us what we wanted so why not let him go?" Ram says.

"Thank you, White Sisters" I say as I slowly stand.

"I agree with my sisters, he did tell us what we needed so there is no point in being the bad guys here" Blanc says.

"That's awfully kind of you, White Heart" I say.

"But if I see you again, I'll kill you" Blanc says.

"Good luck with that" I say then I begin to leave the cave.

"That really was not needed" Angel says.

"In a way, it was needed by them" I say.

"How so?" Angel asks.

"Now they are ready for what happens next" I say, I reach the cave exit and fly off. "Can you email the CPUs and inform them that they are to stay the night at Planeptune tower. I will arrive there tonight when they are asleep" I add.

"Alright, I'll send it now,. Are you sure they'll be asleep?" Angel says.

"Yes, I believe that they will be" I say, then the long wait begins…

I wait until it's midnight before entering Planeptune tower. I land on the balcony, transform back to human and enter, walking through the hall I see that I was right to wait, all the CPUs are asleep in the lounge room again, "I told you they would be asleep" I whisper to Angel.

"You got lucky" Angel snaps back.

"Are you getting angry now of all times?" I quietly ask as I walk to my room, since being in HDD mode for so long my injuries healed quickly and I'm almost completely healed. I enter my room and quietly close the door, I walk over to my bed and lay down.

"Oh, I should mention something" Angel says.

"Whats that?" I ask.

"I think I know of a few places that the weapon you are after might be" Angel says.

"Good, tell me tomorrow. Looks like we have a long week ahead of us" I say before falling asleep…


	11. CH11: Fatal Luck

I wake up but don't want to open my eyes yet, I'd like to have some more sleep so I try roll over, but I can't. I decide to slowly open my eyes and I meet with Rom's gaze as she sits on top of me and the bed covers, her face is extremely close to mine. "Good morning Rom" I say.

"Yay, you're awake" Rom says happily then she embraces me with a hug, "I missed you… I got worried… and sad… but you're back, hehe" Rom adds as her grip on me tightens.

"I'm sorry to make you worry but… can you try not squeezing me to death?" I say then she lets go and sits up.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just really, really wanted to see you" Rom says in a sincere voice.

"You can hug me, just don't kill me okay?" I say then Rom immediately hugs me once more.

"Promise me you won't leave again" Rom says.

"Okay, I promise" I say, but I know all too well it won't be kept. "Wait, how come you're in here?" I ask.

"Well, I woke up before everyone else so I thought I would see if you had come home and you did" Rom explains.

"So how long have you been in her for? I ask.

"Umm… I think since 7:30am" Rom says.

"7:30 huh…" I say, I then check the clock and its 9am, "so you've been in her for an hour and a half?" I ask as I look back to Rom.

"Yeah, I think…" Rom says.

"Why were you in her for so long?" I ask as I slowly sit up, Rom lifts with me as she won't let go.

"Well, I was hoping you came back so I came to look… when I saw you, I got into your bed and hugged you… I fell asleep… then I woke up and sat on you… then you woke up" Rom says.

"So you woke up just before I did?" I ask.

"Uh-huh…" Rom says.

"Can I get out of bed?" I ask.

"Uh-huh" Rom says and she gets off my lap but doesn't let go. I move myself to the side so my feet are on the ground and stand up, Rom shifts to my back wrapping her arms around my neck and lifts with me.

"Are you ever going to let go?" I ask as I feel Rom wrap her legs around my stomach.

"Uh-uh" Rom replies, clearly I see I'll be stuck like this for the day.

"Fine" I say as I walk out of the room and towards the kitchen. We get to the lounge room and all the CPUs are awake, they all stare at me.

"Harley, you big dummy!" Ram yells at me, she then runs up to me and hugs me tightly, the remaining 6 CPUs stand and walk towards me.

"You do this every time, idiot" Noire says.

"Now, now, I am sure he has an excellent reason for why he has done this once again" Vert says calmly.

"You better have a good reason or I'll kill you" Blanc says in an angry tone.

"I have a good reason, I promise" I say.

"Please tell us everything that happened" Nepgear says.

"Alright, sit down and I'll explain everything" I say, the CPUs sit down while Rom still clings to my back and Ram stands there hugging me. I then proceeded to explain, "Alright, After I arrived in the graveyard, nothing happened for a while so there isn't much to explain. I'm not entirely sure what time it was when I found 5 beings, 1 was human, 1 was like all of you transformed, 1 was a pretty big robot, 1 was a rock-like machine and the last was Trick" I explain.

"Trick? You mean that perverted bastard!" Blanc gets angry.

"Yuck, not him" Ram says.

"He was gross" Rom says.

"Calm down, Lady Blanc. From what I can tell, They are tying to revive someone or something and that caused the earthquake, if it keeps up it'll be a perfect revival apparently" I continue to explain.

"I wonder what they could be trying to revive" Uni says.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it won't be good" I say.

"Can you explain to us about the beings you encountered?" Vert asks.

"To start with, those 5 are all apart of a criminal organization, 'Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime', ASIC for short" I explain.

"ASIC? I think I remember a quest a while back that said something about them" Noire says.

"Please continue Harley" Vert says.

"ASIC is made up of 4 generals who call themselves 'The Four Felons' and have the title of 'Criminals of the Free World', CFW for short. The Four Felons and Trick, Magic, Brave and Judge. Magic is the one who looks like a CPU, Judge is the one who looks half rock and half machine, finally Brave is the robot and they are the ones responsible for that revival which caused the earthquake" I say.

"So we have more then one to deal with" Blanc calmly says.

"What about the human?" Nepgear asks.

"Magic called her Linda, seems to be an underling so I haven't got much on her. Also, I heard another name but couldn't see them, Warechu. That's all I got, before I was attacked and knocked out" I say.

"Is there a way to stop them?" Noire asks.

"Yes, it's a cursed sword" I say.

"Cursed sword, what do you mean?" Nepgear asks.

"After I woke up, I overheard them talk about destroying some cursed sword because it could ruin their plans. I'm not completely sure on what it can do nor its current location, but I'm trying to figure that out by rumors about the sword. Once I find out I'll let you all know so we can get it" I say.

"Well, at least we have some sort of plan" Noire says.

"Where were you yesterday?" Rom asks.

"I was asking around for rumors about the sword" I say.

"What about knowing the location of Odin?" Vert asks.

"I overheard people talking about an evil God so I could only think of Odin" I reply, Vert stares at me intensely like she knows something.

"So this cursed sword, what do you know so far?" Noire asks.

"Not a lot, but it seems to be a very old weapon" I reply.

"How old do you think it is?" Noire asks.

"Maybe first CPU old" I say.

"Then how are we suppose to find it if it's that old? Wouldn't it have broken by now?" Noire questions.

"I doubt it. If any of the rumors have truth to them, this sword cannot be destroyed by age, more like an overload of power or something" I say.

"I'm sorry but I shall be taking my leave" Vert says.

"How come?" I ask, as Vert heads for the hallway.

"I must check up on a few things, I do apologize" Vert replies then leaves.

Verts perspective, 10:40am;

I walk out onto the balcony, transform and begin to fly to my nation. Something about Harley was different but I cannot figure out what it may be, somethings doesn't add up. After roughly an hour, I arrive at my Basilicom and Chika is there to greet me, "hello my darling Vert" Chika says.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask then revert back to human form.

"Is something wrong?" Chika asks.

"I'm not entirely sure just yet but can you look for some footage from the Gamindustri graveyard from 2 nights ago?" I say as we walk inside and to Chikas room.

"Sure, but why?" Chika says, she opens her room door and heads to her computer.

"I feel Harley is keeping something from us" I reply.

"Really? Like what?" Chika asks as she sits down, turns her computer on and begins looking for footage.

"He knows more then he is explaining" I say.

"Well, maybe this video will help. It has no sound unfortunately" Chika says as she plays the video that shows exactly what happened while Harley was there.

"Ask Harley to find Odin and email me his location" I say.

"Sure" Chika replies as she types up an email to Harley.

"I will be playing some games until he replies so please let me know" I say then walk out of Chikas room and begin to play games.

Hours go by as I slowly clear up my backlog of games when Chika walks in, "Harley knows wher Odin is" she says.

"Where?" I ask.

"Apparently, Odin was spotted in Halo Forrest roughly 20 minutes ago" Chika says.

"Thank you. I shall head their immidently" I say. I stand up, leave the Basilicom, transform and fly to Halo Forrest.

Harley's perspective;

"Angel, please disable all sound so that if I get any form of communication it will stay silent" I say while in HDD mode.

"Done, but why?" Angel asks.

"If it were to go off then Green Heart would know who I am" I say as I look up into the sky, the weather is nice today.

"So this is where you are" a voice says from behind me, that's Vert for sure.

"Greetings, Green Heart" I say as I turn around to face Vert.

"I do not wish to fight you, I simply wish to ask you some questions" Vert says.

"Very well, what do you wish to ask" I say.

"Why did you not tell us who you were, Harley?" Vert says.

"Excuse me?" I reply, has Vert figured it out?

"Are you not Harley?" Vert asks.

"What makes you believe that I am, Green Heart?" I question.

"A few little details" Vert says.

"Care to explain?" I ask.

"Very well. First is when I fought Harley at my Basilicom, his voice and eyes were a perfect match to your own, his strength was slightly greater then my own HDD mode strength. Second was that every time you appear, Harley disappeared, so I could assume you were controlling him but with what I already said it only made sense that you were indeed Harley. Third, I witnessed what happened in the Gamindustri graveyard via video footage, unfortunately there was no sound, but Harley's fighting style was identical to your own and I do not believe that is a coincidence. Finally, with everything Harley explained to us at Planeptune's Basilicom, he knew more then he was telling us. I could see a look of conflict as he, well you, chose your words carefully" Vert explains, I say nothing. "Will you answer or will I have to find out another way?" Vert asks, I stay silent. "Very well" Vert says as she summons her spear, "I will know if you are Harley shortly" Vert says then she lunges towards me, I summon 2 katanas. The tip of Verts spear was on my throat while my katanas were crossed against her throat really to slice off her head as we looked eye to eye. I close my eyes and remove my weapons, Vert does the same. "I thought so" Vert says, I turn my back to Vert. "If you tell me the truth, I will keep this between the 2 of us" Vert says.

I revert back to human and turn to face Vert once more, "make sure you don't tell the others" I say.

"I will not, you have my word. But why keep this hidden?" Vert asks.

"When we find that weapon and use it, you'll understand" I reply.

"Very well" Vert says then begins to leave.

"You know…" I begin to say, Vert stops and turns to face me, "I didn't expect anything less from you, Vert" I say.

"My, no 'Lady Vert' this time? That is interesting" Vert says.

"Well, we are both CPUs, there is no need for formalities anymore. But while around the others it'll be 'Lady Vert', alright?" I say.

"I understand, farewell for now" Vert says then she leaves.

"I guess I should head back to Planeptune…" I say to myself.

"I'm sure the other CPUs are worried about you" Angel says, I then transform and fly to Planeptune's Basilicom. By the time I get to the Basilicom, it begins to get dark. I enter the Basilicom and head up to the CPU residence, almost instantly after walking into the lounge room I'm tackled to the ground by none other then Rom and Ram.

"Harley!" The twins shouts while they lay on top of me, squeezing the life out of me.

"Please stop trying to kill me you two" I say.

"But you always leave…" Rom says.

"Yeah, you big dummy. Today you're gonna suffer our power!" Ram says as the twins keep their grip on me.

"My, those 2 really adore you" Vert says.

"Oh, you came back, Lady Vert? Did you find out whatever it was you had to check?" I ask, I'm hoping she doesn't say anything.

"Unfortunately, I did not. But if I do, I will be sure to inform you all" Vert says, well at least she is true to her word.

"So where did you go off to Harley?" Blanc asks.

"Well, I went to Haneda City for a look around, I ended up helping a few of the citizens while I was there but I got carried away so I stayed for a while" I explain.

"We would have come, you know" Noire says with an irritated tone.

"You had tasks to do, so no" I say bluntly.

"Why you…" Noire says as she looks ready to beat me up.

"Umm… excuse me Harley" Nepgear says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Umm… we were wondering if we could have Saturday off to go to the beach?" Nepgear asks.

"Yeah, we really wanna go!" Ram says.

"Please…" Rom says.

"Hmm… I guess it couldn't hurt" I say and the CPUs all look happy. "But first…" I add, the CPUs look at me worryingly, "I have 8 caves I need you all to check out for me, it involves the cursed sword" I explain.

"Tell us where and we will" Noire says.

"They are unnamed caves so I'll have to email you their locations" I say.

"Consider it done" Vert says.

The next few days go by pretty fast, as all the CPUs work together to check out each cave but unfortunately find nothing relating to the sword. They return after checking a cave, "Was that the last cave?" I ask.

"Yes, it was… we couldn't find anything" Nepgear says.

"Well, there isn't much we can do. I'll try dig up some more info on the whereabouts of the sword" I say disappointingly.

"So, since tomorrow is Saturday, it's beach day. Oh, maybe we could rename it to 'beachurday'?" Neptune says.

"That was terrible…" Noire says, putting her hand on her face.

"Come on, we are going to the beach, we should be excited" Neptune says.

"Well, you'll all need your rest so go to sleep early tonight, okay?" I say.

"We will" Ram says.

"I'm so excited Ram" Rom says.

"I know, me too! Hey, Harley, you're coming to, right?"" Ram says.

"I've got things to do" I say.

"I think you should come" Blanc says.

"I don't know…" I say as I think it over.

"If you come, you shall see us all in our swimsuits" Vert says.

"What!?" Noire and Uni say together.

"I'm… I guess I'm okay with that" Nepgear says.

"Same here" Neptune says.

"We don't mind, right Rom?" Ram says.

"It'll be embarrassing… but it's fine" Rom says

"I have no objection" Blanc says.

"Fine, I guess it's no big deal" Noire says.

"If you touch me, I'll shoot holes in you!" Uni says angrily.

"I'm not going to touch anyone, but I still never said I was going to come along." I say.

"Please…" Rom says with a really upset look.

"Alright, I'll go" I say in defeat, the rest of the afternoon is pretty lively as we play video games until all the CPUs fell asleep, when they were asleep I decided to head to my room to fall asleep as well.

The morning came but even though I came too from my sleep, I just didn't want to get up, so I roll over or try to at least, I can't seem to move… I feel like this has happened before. I open my eyes and both Rom and Ram are laying next to me asleep, at least I know why I can't move. I try to get out of the twins grasp but as I try they wake up, "mm… *yawn* good morning…" Rom says as she slowly opens her eyes.

Ram sits up and gets all pouty, "Ugh… I can't believe we fell asleep" she says.

"It was comfy though… I'm happy I fell asleep" Rom says smiling as she hugs me tighter.

"Don't go back to sleep, dummy! It's beach day!" Ram says as she throws the sheets of the bed.

"Oh, I forgot…" Rom says as she gets out of my bed.

"How long were you both in here for?" I ask.

"I dunno. Maybe an hour or something" Ram says as she stands up and stretches.

"I came in earlier… I wanted to say goodnight but I fell asleep… I woke up, and you were gone… so I came in here and slept with to you" Rom says as she does the same.

"Alright, well we should get rea…" I start saying but I'm cut off by someone knocking at my door.

"Are you up Harley?" Blanc asks from outside my closed door.

"Yeah, you can come in" I reply and Blanc walks in.

"Have you seen my sis…" Blanc beings says but notices her sisters are in here, "oh, you're both in here" she says.

"We were gonna wake him but I fell asleep" Ram says.

"I wanted to sleep with Harley… so I came in when I woke up" Rom says.

"That's fine, but we have to get ready if we are going to the beach" Blanc says as she walks away.

"Let's go Rom" Ram says, Rom nods and the twins follow Blanc out of my room, closing the door behind them.

I get out of my bed and stretch, "did you sleep well?" Angel asks.

"It was better then usual" I say.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry but I haven't made much progress on finding that sword" Angel says.

"Don't worry about it, maybe we'll get lucky and find it someday soon" I say.

"I'll continue to search for the sword" Angel says.

"Please do, in the meantime, I think I can get out of going to the beach" I say as I walk out of my room. I reach the lounge room where all the CPUs, except Blanc, Rom and Ram, at awake and ready to leave, "I'm sorry to say this but I don't have any swimmers, so I can't go to the beach today" I say, since it's true I might just get out of it.

"Muahahaha, I don't think so buddy boy" Neptune says, I don't like the sound of that laugh.

"We had these board shorts made for you" Noire says as she hands a bag to me, and that's mission failed.

"We could not decide on a color nor design, so we compromised" Vert says.

"Go try them on, don't just stand there" Noire says, I nod and walk back to my room to get changed. I head back to my room and get changed, these board shorts are a unique design, the front left is purple with an emblem that's a purple 'N' that as a kind of belt around it, the front right is black with an emblem that's a dark blue diamond like square that has light blue 'LS' angled in it, the back left is green with an emblem that's a green square that has a spear and a sword I think crossed in the middle like an 'X' and the back right is white with an emblem that's a gray circle that has kind of star with circle tips in the center and a unique 'L' in the middle, defiantly couldn't decide could they… well, it's still a nice gift. I put on a Planeptune shirt and walk back out to the CPUs and all 8 of them look at me, "I guess you were right for once Neptune, it does look alright with all 4 colors on it" Noire says.

"See, I told ya so. You were all like 'no, it'll look bad, I want him in black or blue so I could be more attracted to him' and stuff" Neptune says, I look at her confused.

"I was not! I-I just thought he'd look good in black or blue, that's all!" Noire says as her face turns bright red.

"I do not think it matters what Harley wears, he is handsome as is in my opinion" Vert says.

"I agree with Vert, does it really matter what he wears?" Blanc says.

"I assume you are all ready then?" Histoire says as she enters the room.

"Yep, well, just waitin on buddy boy here" Neptune says as the CPUs each pick up small bags while Blanc picks up medium sized bag.

"Are you ever going to call me by my name, lady Neptune?" I ask.

"Maybe one day" Neptune replies.

"You should call Harley by his name, Neptune" Nepgear says.

"It's fine, buddy boy don't mind, right?" Neptune says.

"Well, I kinda do" I say.

"See, told ya he don't mind" Neptune says while ignoring the obvious.

"I'm pretty sure he just said he does mind" Uni says.

"Who cares, it's beach day!" Neptune says as she leaves for the balcony.

"Neptune is useless…" Noire says as all the CPUs follow Neptune.

"Harley, may I ask you for a favor?" Histoire asks.

"Ask away" I say.

"Can you please ensure Neptune does not do something wrong today?" Histoire says.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her" I say, I then join the CPUs out on the balcony.

I walk out onto the balcony and see all the CPUs are in HDD mode, "What took you so long?" Neptune asks.

"Lady Histoire asked a favor of me for when I return" I reply.

"Understood. Shall we leave now?" Neptune says.

"Who's going to carry Harley?" Noire asks.

"I believe he will benefit best with me" Vert says as she enhances her already huge breasts.

"I'll take him, thunder tits" Blanc says angrily.

"Well, out of the too of us, a soft ride is much more suitable then a hard ride" Vert says mocking Blancs chest.

"I'll kill you!" Blanc yells and is about ready to summon her weapon.

"Enough!" I shout, the CPUs turn to me, "since Nepgear asks for me to come to Planeptune, I think it's fair that she carries me" I say.

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asks, her face turns a little red.

"Well, you did want me to come here, right?" I asks.

"Yes, but…" Nepgear begins to say.

"Let's just say it's an apology for not having time to chat with you as you wanted, okay?" I say.

Nepgear smiles, "alright" she says, after that was sorted out we headed towards Planeptune's beach. As we flew, Nepgear and I had a little chat, "so, Harley… what's your world like?" Nepgear asks me.

"Well, there is plenty to explain but is there anything specific you wish to know?" I reply.

"Well, I'd like to know a little about you first, if that's okay?" Nepgear says.

"Then, what do you wish to know?" I say.

"What did you do before coming here?" Nepgear asks.

"Well, I was doing a lot of manual labor work, I was in a soccer team but we weren't any good, haha, but it was fun" I explain, Nepgear seems to be very interested in me, not sure why.

"What's 'soccer'?" Nepgear asks.

"Well… I'm not sure what kind of spots you guys have here so I can't really say what it's similar to…" I say.

"I think I've heard that word in Lastation before. Is it like football?" Noire says as she overhears the conversation.

"Pretty much, it's just that where I come from in my dimension, we call it soccer" I say?

"Wowee, a football player, were you a good player?" Nepgear asks.

"Yeah, but not the best on the team" I say.

"Could we play a game when we get back home?" Nepgear asks, her eyes shining.

"We can play a 4-on-4 match, but I'll be the referee" I say.

"Aww, you won't play?" Nepgear asks feeling dejected.

"Well… alright, I guess it can't hurt to play once" I say.

"Yay, hehe" Nepgear says smiling.

"We have arrived" Neptune say as we approach the beach.

"Can we talk more later?" Nepgear asks while we land.

"Sure thing. Don't hesitate to ask me anything" I say.

We finally land and the CPUs revert back to human, "yahoo! We're at the beach!" Neptune yells out.

"My, it is quite lovely the weather today" Vert says.

"Can you find us a nice spot Harley?" Blanc asks.

"Sure, but why me?" I say.

"Well, we still need to get changed" Blanc says.

"Don't you dare think about looking or I'll hurt you" Noire says.

"I'm not going to look lady Noire" I say.

"Shall we get changed now?" Vert says, the CPUs then all head for the nearby changing rooms.

"Alright then, a nice spot. Not with too many people… uhh…" I say as I scan the beach, "bingo" I say after finding a nice and quiet spot over to the right, I head over and once there, I sit on the sand. "I should have brought a towel…" I say to myself as I look out at the ocean.

I take off my shirt and sit there for a few minutes soaking up the sun and admiring the dark blue ocean until I hear my name called, "Harley!" Rams voice calls, I turn around and wave to them, they walk over.

"Sorry we took so long…" Rom says.

"It's fine" I reply.

"Do you… like my swimsuit?" Rom asks, her face turns red.

Looking at Rom, her swimsuit was a one piece which was all pink, it has white flowers around it, a frilly waist-line and 3 pink bows with white outlining on her hips and chest, she also worn a light brown sun hat with a pink ribbon around it, it looked pretty cute. "Yeah, it's cute" I say as I turn back to the ocean.

"Hehe, Blanc, Harley thinks I'm cute" Rom say, hiding her face a little.

"Hey dummy, what about me!" Ram says as she jumps in front of me.

Ram wore an identical swimsuit to Rom except instead of pink, it was orange. "You look cute too, Ram" I say

"Who's cuter, me or Rom?" Ram asks, Rom looks at me as if hoping it's her.

"You're both as cute as eachother, you are twins after all" I say.

"Not fair ya big dummy!" Ram says annoyed at my answer.

"Hey, did you both put sun block on?" I ask the twins.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Rom says then she grabs out some sun block from Blancs bag and begins to puts some on, Ram does the same.

"Hey, Harley…" Nepgear says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Could you umm… put some sun block on my back?" Nepgear asks nervously as her face slowly turns red.

I turn to face Nepgear, "Uhh… I guess I can" I say.

"Thank you" Nepgear says, she grabs some sun block and towel 2 out of the bag Neptune had brought along, placing the towel down on the sand to lay down on her stomach and handing the other towel and the sun block to me, "we brought an extra towel for you to use" Nepgear says.

"Thanks for that" I reply, Nepgear then lays down, undoing the back of her bikini top to allow me to get her entire back. To add, she was wearing a 2 piece swimsuit, it had light pink stripes and 2 dark pink stripes with a yellow line between the 2 dark pink stripes in that order a few times on it, on her hips was 2 yellow bows and on her chest was another yellow bow, she also worn a sunflower pin in her hair where she normally worn a d-pad clip.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Nepgear with the sun block in my hand.

"Y-yes, I'm sure" Nepgear replies nervously, I don't think she has had very much contact with guys so she must feel a little uneasy. I open the tube of sun block and squeeze it, letting the sun block land on Nepgear's back, "ah" Nepgear cries out as her body stiffens up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The sun block is cold, that's all" Nepgear says, she relaxes her body. I continue to put some more on her back until a point where I think it's enough, I then begin to spread it around her back. Nepgear begins to make sounds of enjoyment as I continue moving my hands along her back. After a little bit, I stop rubbing her back once all the sun block has soaked in, "Harley…" Nepgear says in a very different tone then normal.

"Uhh… yes, Nepgear?" I reply, worryingly.

"Can you rub sun block all over me…" Nepgear asks, I'm stunned with nothing to say so I place the sun block next to Nepgear and back up a little.

"Uh… Nep Jr… do you know how wrong that sounded?" Neptune says with a grin.

"N-no, I didn't mean… I just, goodness… I'm sorry" Nepgear says, she became flustered almost instantly after realizing what she said.

"My little sister has become a pervert, well I kinda expected this to happen with all your weird habits. So tell me, were his hands really that good?" Neptune asks.

"I'm not a pervert… and yes" Nepgear replies.

"How about you put some on my back?" Blanc asks.

"What am I, a butler?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, you are the secretary for all nations, am I right?" Blanc says.

"But…" I begin to say but I'm cut off.

"Indeed you are. Therefore, you shall do our bidding for today" Vert says, confirming that I'm everyone pet today… this won't be fun, I end up sun block on all the CPUs backs except the twins. (Note: all swimsuits will be from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/ReBirth3)

"Hey, dummy, put some block on my face!" Ram yells.

"Can you put some on my face too" Rom asks.

"Sure, since I'm probably going to be forced to do it for everyone else, I might as well" I say, I even ended up putting sun block on everyone's face as well.

"Harley, stay still" Noire says from behind me.

"Sure, but why?" I ask.

"Just don't move" Noire says.

"Fine, but I don't see…" I begin to say then a cold sensation hits my back, "ah! That's cold" I say, Noire must be putting sun block on my back for me.

"You put sun block on everyone and forgot about yourself, so I thought someone should put it on your back, not like anyone was going to do it" Noire says.

"I would have done it" Blanc says.

"Yes, I am sure that everyone here would have been more then happy to do this for Harley" Vert says.

"Hey, buddy boy, me thinks Noire just wanted a feel of your bod" Neptune says.

"I-I did not! He needs sun block" Noire snaps, she stops rubbing the sun block in my back and chases after Neptune.

"Ahahahahaha you can't catch me!" Neptune says as she runs away from Noire.

"GET BACK HERE!" Noire yells.

"Here, let me finish this for you" Uni says as she continues where Noire stopped.

"Are those 2 always like this?" I ask.

"Pretty much. But they care about each other a lot even though Noire is too stubborn to admit it" Uni says.

"So does that mean you are the same towards me as Noire is towards Neptune?" Nepgear asks Uni.

"N-no, don't be stupid" Uni replies.

"Yeah, you are defiantly Noires little sister" I say.

"There, all done" Uni says once she finishes rubbing sun block on my back.

"Thank you" I say. The day goes on, we played a little, we went for a swim, had some lunch, topping up on sun block even though I didn't think goddesses could get burnt, or gods for that matter since I became one, but better safe then sorry.

All the CPUs are out in the water having fun except Nepgear, she is laying on her towel tanning. I stand up and put my shirt on, "what are you doing, Harley?" Nepgear asks.

"I'm just going for a walk to look around" I say, I then start to walk away.

"Do you want me to come along?" Nepgear asks.

"Nah, it's fine. I won't be long" I say as I continue walking. A few minutes pass as I'm still met with a beautiful beach and extremely nice people, it's hard to believe that Neptune rules this nations but in a way it suits her personality. I stop and look around, "I better head back to them" I say to myself, I turn to head back but spot something in the corner of my eye, "is that a cave?" I question to myself.

"A cave? From the geographical data there should not be any cave around here" Angel says.

"Hmm… I have a hunch" I say, I then walk towards and then inside the cave.

"Are you sure about this?" Angel asks.

"Well, we will find out in a minute" I reply as I walk deeper into the cave. Eventually, I come to a big, open area inside the cave with what looks like something sticking out of the ground at the back wall of the area, "is that what I think it is?" I ask myself, I continue to walk towards whatever was sticking out of the ground when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I stop and look around myself in every direction, "who's there" I say.

"You will play a big role in aiding me, just do what I'm wanting you to do" a dark female voice whispers, it's like the voice was right beside me but I don't see anything, the feeling of being watched left me.

"Is everything alright?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, just felt like I was being watched" I say, I continue to the thing in the ground. "I thought so" I say proudly, the thing in the ground was in fact the cursed sword I was looking for. "Angel, can you call Nepgear?" I ask.

"But she will not answer" Angel says.

"If I know Nepgear, she wouldn't leave home without her N-Gear" I reply.

"Okay, I'll try" Angel says then calls Nepgear.

"Hello" Nepgear's says, I was right after all.

"Hey Nepgear, it's Harley, I've been asked to head back to Planeptune tower so let the other CPUs know I will be heading back" I say.

"Aw, really?" Nepgear says sounding upset.

"I'm sorry Nepgear. I'll make it up to you" I reply.

"You promise?" Nepgear asks.

"I promise" I reply.

"Okay" Nepgear replies.

"I'll talk to you later" I say.

"Yeah… talk to you later" Nepgear says then she hangs up.

"She sounded disappointed, didn't she?" I say to Angel.

"Yes, she did" Angel replies.

"I wonder why she sounded that disappointed though" I question as I grab the hilt of the sword and put it out of the ground.

"I'm not surprised that you couldn't see it" Angel says.

"See what?" I ask as I look the sword over a few times.

"Nepgear adores you, she looks at you like you're a hero. In fact, all the CPUs look up to you, they know what you've went through to help them. I wouldn't be surprised if they loved you either" Angel explains, I start to feel bad after hearing that.

"Maybe you're right…" I say, I then transform.

"Why are you transforming?" Angel asks.

"If this is the weapon I have searched for, I need to test its so called 'ability' to harm a CPU" I say, I lift the sword and grip the blade with me free hand, holding it for a few seconds. I move my hand and as I thought, it cut into my skin, blood drips from my hand as my healing ability doesn't take effect. "The rumors are true that it can harm a CPU, my healing is also nullified, this is the cursed sword" I say, I transform back to human and begin walking towards the exit.

"So what are you planing now?" Angel asks.

"Well, I'm not completely sure. Best case scenario, I can modify the weapon to be useful again, that's if we have the time to" I say.

"What about the worst case scenario?" Angel asks worryingly.

"The CPUs may not survive unless I think of another way that'll spare their lives…" I say with despair.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something" Angel says, even she was showing despair in her voice, I've got a lot to deal with soon.

I get back to Planeptune tower, I didn't end up putting any type of footwear on so I walked back barefoot, it was not fun. I exit the elevator and look for Histoire, "Lady Histoire, are you here?" I call.

"Yes, I am coming" Histoire calls back, not sure where she could be but after a minute or so, she joins me in the lounge room. "Hello Harley, how may I…" she says but stops after noticing the sword. "That sword… could it really be the Gehaburn?" Histoire says with a dire tone.

"So what's what it's called?" I question.

"Where did you get this?" Histoire asks.

"I found it in a cave near the beach" I reply.

"Do not let the CPUs learn of its existence" Histoire says.

Why?" I ask, I know it can harm CPUs but that's all, right?

"That sword can take the lives of CPUs. Not only that, it can also take the power residing in the CPU it cuts down, doubling that power and then using it against its next target. The weapons power is limitless so long as it keeps taking CPUs down. At the current time is has no power, please ensure it stays that way" Histoire explains.

"That's…" I begin to say then the earth shakes around us, violently, just like before. It soon stops, "another earthquake?" I say.

"It would seem so" Histoire says, before either of us can say anything, a voice echos.

"People of Gamindustri, I am CFW Magic" the voice says, this'll be good. "That earthquake you just felt was not natural, it was a sign to say that the Deity of Sin has almost revived" Magic continues, so that's who they've been trying to bring back. "Tomorrow, she will awaken from her slumber and turn this world into ruins unless you all turn your faith to her. If you do, the Deity of Sin will not cause you any pain, she will make you deaths painless. Once she has revived, nothing can stop her. You do not have long to live, time is against you" Magic says, then her voice completely disappears.

"Oh no" Histoire says.

"Crap, I guess it's worst case then…" I whisper to myself.

The CPUs all charge in from the balcony, "did you hear that?" Nepgear says in a panic, all the CPUs seem to be in a panic, except Neptune, she seems to be calm.

"Yes, we did. You all need to calm down" I say sternly.

"Calm down? Are you crazy!" Noire says.

"That bitch says the Deity of Sin is coming back!" Blanc yells.

"Hey now gal pals, just chillax a little. Remember what Odin told us before? He said that buddy boy will have a plan to kick butt" Neptune says.

"That's right… I'm surprised you remembered that, Neptune" Noire says as she and the others calm down.

"Well, I CAN me useful when I have to be" Neptune says.

"So, what's the plan Harley?" Blanc asks me.

"For now, head back to your own nations and calm your citizens down. I'm sure everyone is in a panic after hearing that message. Come back here tomorrow morning as early as possible and I'll have something ready for us" I say, but truthfully I have nothing… my original plan was to have the CPUs distract the enemy while I slash at them with that cursed sword, but after hearing Histoire tell me about it, it's useless unless it takes the life of a CPU.

"Right" the CPUs of Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox say in unison, they then leave by the balcony.

"What about Neptune and myself?" Nepgear asks.

"The 2 of you, go out to the citizens and ensure there safety. Show them that you will protect them" I say.

"Roger dodger!" Neptune says.

"Okay" Nepgear says, they then leave by the balcony as well.

"What will you do, Harley?" Histoire asks me.

"I need to be alone for now. Ensure I am only interrupted by you, lady Histoire" I say.

"Understood" Histoire says, I leave the lounge room and head into my room. Once I've entered my room, I sit on my bed and think, but I can't come up with a decent plan. Some time passes, someone knocks at my door, "the CPUs have returned, they wish to know if you have a plan" Histoires voice asks from the other side of the door.

"Not yet, I will have one ready tomorrow though" I say, thought I'm not so sure about that.

"I see, I will inform the CPUs" Histoire says then I'm met with silence.

Some more time passed but I still don't have a single idea, it become frustrating until a knock at my door breaks the silence, "Harley, is there anything I can do to help?" Nepgear asks from the other side of the door.

"No, Nepgear. Please, relax, I have this under control" I say.

"Okay… I'm going to bed then, please get some rest yourself" Nepgear replies, then I'm met by silence again. Why is she going to bed this early? I look at my clock and see it's… wow, 11pm… I just hope I come up with a plan before we face the Deity of Sin, I continue to think but eventually fall asleep…


End file.
